Memory About Love
by chenma
Summary: Kyungsoo mengalami tragis ketika usianya masih delapan tahun. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya terpaksa menghilangkan ingatan tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu akan orang yang ia cintai. namun, ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, apakah cinta mereka akan bersatu?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Memory About Love [Chapter 1]**

**Author: BabySuDo**

**Genre: Yaoi romance, friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: SuD.O couple and EXO members**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer or A/N (?): Ini ff saya dedikasikan untuk couple yang GAK AKAN hilang sepanjang sejarah. Untuk Suho appa dan D.O umma, beserta anak – anak mereka sebagai pelengkap jalannya cerita ini. Gak terlalu banyak SuD.O momentnya sih. Hanya saja, setelah semua keganjalan yang terungkap di ff ini akan berasa SuD.O momentnya *mungkin ya*.**

**Ini ff JELAS milik saya. Alur cerita dan akan dibawa kemana nanti ini cerita adalah hasil kerja pikir otak saya. EXO bukan milik saya, tentu milik agency mereka, saya cuma pinjem kok. Soalnya saya bete liat ff KaiSoo bertebaran #plak.**

**Oiya, ini ff udah pernah di publish di fb dan di fanpage EXO FanFiction. Nama authornya berbeda soalnya saya punya nickname banyak #plak. INI BUKAN PLAGIAT YA !  
**

**WARNING: Kalau gak suka ya jangan baca. Jangan jadi siders, mending ke laut ajah. Mau bashing? Sono di depan kantor SM #eh. Saya author galak (?) jadi kalau alurnya kecepatan, gak nyambung, banyak typo (s) ya jangan salahin saya. Kan gak ada manusia sempurna, tapi saya 'mencoba' menyempurnakan ff ini 'sebisa' mungkin.**

**Untuk yang kasih jempol, comment, saya mengucapkan terima kasih.**

**Readers: iye thor, tapi kapan bacanya?**

**Author: oiye, hehe mianhae mianhae~**

**HAPPY READING ALL \^O^/**

* * *

**_Ketika otak ku dengan keras membuka memori lama_**

**_Memori lama tentang masa lalu yang berputar kembali_**

**_Baru ku sadari …_**

**_Bahwa kaulah yang selama ini ku cintai_**

**_Bahwa kaulah yang selalu ada disampingku_**

**_Bahwa kaulah yang selama ini ada dihatiku_**

**_Kaulah yang mendekapku kedalam kehangatan cinta yang tulus dan penuh kelembutan_**

**_Tapi .._**

**_Sialnya .._**

**_Ketika memori itu terputar kembali, ia datang bersama sebuah penyesalan_**

**_Penyesalan yang membuatku benci pada diriku sendiri_**

**_Diriku yang melupakanmu .._**

**_Diriku yang melupakan cinta ini .._**

**_Diriku yang melupakan semua cerita tentang kita .._**

**_Dan di saat aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya_**

**_Kau pergi .._**

**_Pergi ke atas langit sana .._**

**_Pergi untuk selamanya._**

* * *

**_Tap tap tap_**

_Suara langkah kaki terdengar di sebuah lorong gelap. Tepatnya di sebuah gang sempit yang tak tau berujung apa. Seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan bola mata hitam cukup besar melangkahkan kakinya kecil – kecil menuju suara – suara cukup berisik di ujung lorong yang gelap itu._

_"Ya hyung ! Kenapa aku terus yang jaga? Hyung curang sekali sih-_-" terdengar suara namja kecil yang menggetarkan gendang telinga si namja surai hitam itu. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk melihat namja kecil itu._

_"Kau kalau suit, jadi kau yang jaga. Terima saja~" suara dari mulut lain terdengar. Suaranya mengatakan bahwa ia juga namja yang umurnya terbilang masih kecil juga. Hanya saja, suaranya lebih terdengar dewasa dari suara anak kecil yang pertama._

_Namja pemilik surai hitam itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin cepat hingga terkesan berlari. Sampai di ujung lorong, mata besarnya dikejutkan dengan pemandangan cukup indah._

_Rumah penduduk yang berbaris rapi ke samping kiri dan kanan. Hampir mempunyai ukuran yang sama walau masing - masing rumah itu dicat dengan warna berbeda. Lingkungannya bersih, ditambah lagi dengan berbagai macam pepohonan yang sengaja ditanam si pemilik rumah untuk memperlihatkan kesan rindang dan nyaman di halaman rumahnya._

_Angin semilir yang lembut menyentuh kulit terasa hangat walau sebenarnya langit di atas sana gelap. Tidak gelap juga sih, bisa dibilang agak terang karna ada sang rembulan yang ditemani bintang – bintang bercahaya terang mengelilinginya._

_Rumah yang berbaris itu terletak di sebuah gang cukup lebar, dibilang lebar karna sepertinya muat untuk satu mobil sedan masuk menyusuri gang itu. Di sisi lain gang itu, tepatnya di seberang jalan. Terdapat sebuah taman bermain yang dihiasi dengan pepohonan hijau dan berbagai macam bunga berwarna – warni yang –sepertinya- memiliki bau yang harum._

_Jalan raya yang memisahkan gang tersebut dengan taman bermain itu terlihat lengang walau sesekali ada beberapa kendaraan yang melintasinya. Juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang kadang terlihat berpegangan tangan melewati bagian trotoar jalan._

_Puas dengan pemandangan indah yang menyambutnya. Mata besarnya kembali memperhatikan sisi lain dari gang itu. Terlihat dua namja kecil yang –menurutnya- berbeda usia walau tinggi mereka –sepertinya- tak jauh berbeda. Yang satu memakai baju berwarna biru dan yang satunya memakai baju berwarna merah. Yang memakai baju biru terlihat lebih dewasa ketimbang namja kecil yang memakai baju merah. Mereka terlihat sedang bermain kejar – kejaran, namun beberapa saat kemudian si namja berbaju merah terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

_Keduanya berbisik, namja bersurai hitam yang memperhatikannya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang ia tahu, si namja baju merah itu terlihat tersenyum malu sambil bergumam sesuatu dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk._

_"Aigoo Kyungsoo, pipimu memerah" seru si namja biru pada namja merah yang bernama Kyungsoo. Namja bersurai hitam itu diam di tempatnya ketika mendengar nama namja si baju merah disebut._

**K-Kyungsoo … Hei itu namaku !**

_Ia berteriak, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar suara cemprengnya tak keluar._

_Namja berbaju merah bernama Kyungsoo itu kemudian berlari setelah kepalanya melihat taman bermain yang ada di seberang jalan. Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju taman bermain itu tanpa pamit pada namja berbaju biru._

_"Ya ! Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau kemana eoh?" Kyungsoo kecil tak menjawab, ia terus berlari dan berlari sampai ke tengah jalan raya. Merasa ucapannya dihiraukan begitu saja, namja berbaju biru itu ikutan berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo kecil._

_Kyungsoo dewasa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun ikutan berlari hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara klakson dari arah kiri Kyungsoo kecil._

**_Tiiinn tiiiinn .._**

_Suara klakson dari sebuah mobil mini bus yang melaju dengan kekuatan tinggi menghampiri Kyungsoo kecil yang masih saja berlari. Gerakan larinya melemah, mungkin karna terlalu semangat berlari hingga tenaganya hampir terkuras habis._

**Hei selamatkan aku, ppaliwa !**

_Kyungsoo dewasa kembali terkejut karna suaranya tak juga terdengar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kecil tinggal menanti mautnya. Namun untungnya, namja berbaju biru itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi bisa menyelamatkan si Kyungsoo kecil yang keras kepala._

_"Kyungsoo ! Awaaaasssss !"_

**_Bruk .. Duk_**

_"Aw~" Kyungsoo kecil meringis sebelum akhirnya kepalanya mengeluarkan darah karena terbentur pembatas trotoar jalan cukup keras. Namja berbaju biru yang menyelamatkannya menangis tersedu. Takut, sedih, marah, dan kecewa, semua jadi satu. Terlihat dari tangisannya yang begitu kencang karna melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala belakang Kyungsoo._

_"Kyungsoo-ah bangun ! Baby Soo bangun ! Ireona !" tak dipedulikannya lagi luka lecet – lecet dan darah yang bercucuran di kedua lututnya. Ia terus mengguncang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri._

_Kyungsoo dewasa yang terpaku beberapa saat melihat kejadian itu segera berlari menghampiri mereka. Tapi tiba – tiba semuanya terasa berputar. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, keringat dingin mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya._

**_Bruk_**

_Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh seiring dengan terdengarnya suara sirine ambulans._

* * *

"Ngghh …." Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman di ranjangnya. Keringat yang mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya berhasil membuat –hampir- seluruh piyamanya basah. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang menatap khawatir padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah ireona ! Ppaliwa !" yeoja paruh baya itu terus mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya mata bulat milik Kyungsoo berhasil terbuka dengan sempurna.

"E-eomma .." suara parau menyambut eomma Kyungsoo –yeoja paruh baya-. Iya tersenyum manis pada anak semata wayangnya itu sambil mengelap keringat yang masih mengalir dari pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Kau .. mimpi buruk lagi?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh eommanya itu dan dibenamkan dalam – dalam kepalanya ke ceruk leher milik eommanya, "gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah hanya mimpi. Sekarang kau sudah di sini, bersama eomma tentunya. Don't afraid baby~" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya ia melepas rengkuhannya.

"Sekarang kau mandi dan bersiap – siap ke sekolah. Jangan buat Jongdae menunggumu, ne?" sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk dan eommanya keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo menyambar handuknya dan mulai melakukan kegiatan rutinnya seperti biasa.

"Annyeong eomma, appa~" seru Kyungsoo riang sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo" balas mereka. Kyungsoo mengoleskan selai coklat di rotinya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Tak lupa meminum susu vanilla kesukaannya.

"Oiya Kyungsoo, sepertinya Jongdae belum datang. Kalau kau sudah selesai sarapan, kau saja yang datang ke rumahnya, ne?" Kyungsoo yang masih mengunyah rotinya hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan eommanya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, ia memasukkan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas dan berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya sebelum ke rumah sahabatnya yang bernama Jongdae.

"Titi DJ (?) Kyungsoo-ah" begitulah pesan terakhir eomma dan appanya sebelum Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu rumah mereka.

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya semangat menuju sebuah rumah bergaya klasik dengan cat cream yang terlihat agar memudar di beberapa sudutnya. Itulah rumah Jongdae, sahabatnya yang akan berangkat bersamanya menuju sekolah baru mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau sudah datang? Mianhae menunggu lama" belum sempat Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, sosok Jongdae yang ingin ditemuinya sudah muncul di depannya dengan gaya cool seperti biasa.

"Ah aniya, aku baru saja datang^^" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu Jongdae.

"Eomma aku berangkat yaa~" seru Jongdae yang kini telah siap berangkat ke sekolah dengan Kyungsoo.

"Chakkaman, eomma mau tanya dulu. Kau kapan kembali tinggal di asrama, eum?" Jongdae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Soal itu sudah dibahas mereka tadi malam dan sekarang eommanya membahas lagi.

"Aigoo eomma memang benar – benar tak sayang padaku. Eomma memaksaku tinggal di asrama, ckckck teganya-_-" Nyonya Kim –eomma Jongdae- mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jongdae. Sudah memasuki usia remaja, tapi anak lelakinya itu masih menunjukkan sifat kekanakan, ckck …

"Bukan begitu aegya. Eomma hanya berpikir, kalau kau tetap pulang pergi ke sekolah dan menginap di rumahmu, untuk apa kau waktu itu meminta eomma membiayaimu untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah yang fasilitasnya terbilang lengkap dan enak itu? Itu namanya buang – buang uang, aegya. Mubazir~" Jongdae semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, lagi dan lagi, ia diberi wejangan oleh sang eomma.

"Ne~ besok aku akan kembali ke asrama. Izinkan aku satu malam saja untuk tinggal di sini, ne? Bolehkan eomma?" Nyonya Kim mengangguk tanda setuju. Terkembang senyum kesenangan di bibir Jongdae.

"Yasudah sana berangkat, kasihan Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu lama dari tadi." Kemudian keduanya berangkat menuju halte bus yang cukup dekat dengan rumah mereka setelah keduanya berpamitan dengan eommanya Jongdae.

Sebenarnya mereka terbilang dari keluarga yang cukup kaya. Tanpa capek - capek naik bus,mereka bisa saja minta antar jemput dengan supir pribadi mereka. Tapi perlu readers tau kalau mereka ini baru masuk SMA. Usia yang pas untuk belajar mandiri.

* * *

Selama keduanya di dalam bus, keadaan hening. Hanya terdengar suara deru mesin yang cukup halus di telinga. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing – masing hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan 'asrama' yang dibicarakan Jongdae dan eommanya pun angkat bicara.

"Ngg .. Jongdae-ah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Kyungsoo berucap hati – hati, seperti takut pertanyaan yang sebentar lagi akan ia lontarkan melukai sahabat barunya itu. Ya, Kyungsoo terbilang sahabat baru bagi Jongdae walau sudah satu tahun menjadi tetangga Jongdae. Setelah sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo, keluarganya pindah rumah ke daerah dimana sekarang Jongdae dan keluarganya tinggal.

Dulu Kyungsoo tak begitu mengenal Jongdae karna Kyungsoo berbeda SMP dengan Jongdae. Namun, saat Kyungsoo sering bermimpi buruk dan kondisinya yang terbilang lemah, kedua orangtua Kyungsoo memilih untuk memasukkan dirinya ke sebuah SMA dimana Jongdae juga bersekolah di sana. Lalu, mulai dari situlah pertemanan mereka dimulai. Tetangga yang tadinya diam – diaman ini, kini sering bertegur sapa. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali salah satu dari keduanya menginap walau rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang hadap – hadapan itu.

"Ne~ tentu saja boleh Kyungsoo-ah, waeyo?" Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang dari tadi terus mengganggu pikirannya itu.

"Ng .. soal asrama itu, mengapa kau tinggal di asrama, Jongdae?" Jongdae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia yang –sepertinya- sudah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Kyungsoo begitu senang setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar langsung dari sang pemilik bibir kissable itu.

"Kau tau kan habis ini kita harus naik bis lagi sebanyak dua kali?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Nah, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku 'diharuskan' tinggal di asrama sekolah kita." Jongdae memberi penekanan pada kata 'diharuskan', seperti berharap sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Jadi, kau merasa lelah begitu?" Jongdae mengangguk ragu. Bukan lelah sebenarnya, lebih dari itu, capek.

"Waeyo? Kau mau tinggal di asrama juga?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Menatap supir bus yang asyik memperhatikan jalan agar bus yang dikendarainya tidak mendapat kecelakaan. Jongdae menunduk, bergumam kecil, berharap lebih tepatnya. Berharap kalau Kyungsoo mengatakan 'iya' atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ah sudah sampai, ayo cepat kita naik bus yang kedua" Jongdae mempoutkan bibirnya sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan agak kasar untuk turun dari bus itu dan naik ke bus yang kedua. Lalu seterusnya ke bus yang ketiga hingga mereka sampai di jalan dekat gerbang sekolah mereka, SM Senior High School.

"Ya! Awas !"

_**Buk**_

Terlambat, Kyungsoo yang berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolahnya sudah ditabrak duluan oleh seorang namja bersurai coklat yang berlarian seperti dikejar setan-_-.

"Hei kau! Kalau jalan pakai mata juga dong, jangan pakai kaki doang !" Jongdae berteriak kesal, ingin sekali menonjok telak namja yang baru saja menabrak sahabatnya itu sampai terjatuh dan berpapasan dengan aspal jalan. Tapi Kyungsoo memang orang yang terlalu baik, ia menahan tangan Jongdae untuk melarangnya melakukan niatnya itu, "Kajja bangun, kau baik – baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Jongdae bertanya khawatir karna melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit pucat. Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat untuk meyakinkan Jongdae bahwa ia baik – baik saja.

"Ya dasar bocah sialan ! Penguntit ! Stalker ! Awas kau yah !" seorang namja berambut agak bergelombang dengan kuncir kuda berteriak keras sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya marah. Wajahnya terbilang imut, tapi suara bassnya itu membuktikan kalau ia namja yang sudah terbilang dewasa O.o menipu dong #plak.

"Chanyeol hyung~" Jongdae yang sudah membantu Kyungsoo bangun menghampiri namja bernama Chanyeol yang baru saja berteriak marah. Yang dihampiri ntah kerasukan apa, sikap marah yang terbilang seram tadi langsung hilang. Berganti dengan senyum ceria seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Hei Jongdae, apa kabar men? Gila lo, makin ganteng ajah~" Chanyeol menepuk – nepuk bahu Jongdae agak kasar. Membuat si empunya bahu sedikit berguncang karna tepukkannya yang terlalu keras.

"E-eh hyung bisa aja. Hyung kenapa tadi marah – marah hyung? Kenapa juga meneriaki namja tadi dengan penguntit, stalker?" Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan senyum cerianya dan malah menarik Jongdae untuk mengikutinya, "E-eh hyung temanku ketinggalan, aigoo~" Jongdae melepas tangan kekar Chanyeol yang menariknya lalu menarik Kyungsoo yang ternyata terbengong melihat adegan barusan. Apalagi mata bulatnya menunjukkan ekspresi O_O saat melihat Chanyeol yang mempunyai tinggi badan di atas rata – rata itu.

"Eoh, ini siapa Jongdae? Pacaramu? Manisnya~" Chanyeol yang melihat Jongdae menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo langsung melepas tautan diantara mereka. Kemudian merangkul Kyungsoo seperti sudah mengenal dirinya cukup lama.

"Bukan hyung, dia temanku yang tempo hari ku ceritakan itu. Betul kan kataku kalau dia manis, hehe .." Jongdae tertawa bangga bahwa dirinya yang –memang- menganggap Kyungsoo manis ternyata memang benar – benar manis dimata seorang Park Chanyeol.

_**Pletak pletak**_

Dua buah jitakan cukup keras mendarat di kepala Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Seorang namja tinggi yang tingginya melebihi Chanyeol beberapa centilah yang menghadiahi mereka jitakan. Wajah dingin, tatapan tajam yang menusuk namun terkesan manly itu menatap marah ke arah keduanya, terkecuali Kyungsoo. Hanya tatapan keheranan dan sedikit kebingungan yang ia perlihatkan saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di antara Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Appo~ Kris hyung kenapa menjitakku eoh?" tanya keduanya bersamaan. Yang ditanya malah diam dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"Kau anak baru ya? Kok baru liat ya?" ntah setan dari mana yang masuk ke tubuh namja super duper tinggi ini sehingga membuatnya berkata 'sedikit' lembut pada Kyungsoo yang justru ketakutan melihatnya.

"B .. bukan. S .. saya .."

_**Sret**_

Jongdae menarik paksa Kyungsoo dan melindunginya di belakang punggungnya.

"Kris hyung mulai ganjen kan? Nanti aku laporin Tao baru tau rasa kau !"

_**Glek**_

Kris menelan berat salivanya. Tao, namja bermata kelam dan berimage imut bila di depan Kris itu adalah namja yang begitu dicintainya. Kris sangat menyayanginya, melebihi dirinya menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

"E-eh jangan dong. Hyung kan cuma tanya dia anak baru apa bukan. Yee~" Kris mencibir sinis kemudian melangkahkan kakinya besar – besar menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang tentu saja sekolah Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Chanyeol juga.

Kyungsoo makin tak mengerti dengan orang – orang yang sekarang ada di sekelilingnya. Jongdae yang melihat itu hanya menepuk bahunya pelan lalu mengajaknya masuk ke sekolah mereka karna sebentar lagi proses belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai.

* * *

Seorang namja bersurai coklat dengan rambut lurus dan poni membelah ke samping berjalan di barisan rak buku sebuah perpustakaan sekolah. Langkahnya kecil – kecil, tangannya menunjuk setiap buku yang ada di rak – rak besar berwarna coklat yang mengelilinginya.

"Ah itu dia, aish tapi kenapa tinggi sekali eoh?" dia menggerutu kesal karna buku yang tengah dicarinya itu terletak di tingkat lima di salah satu rak buku itu. Ia memutar bola matanya untuk berpikir lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari bantuan.

"Ah tidak, namja itu juga sama pendeknya denganku." Gumamnya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil buku yang terbilang cukup tinggi itu.

**_Buk_**

"Aw~" ia meringis kesakitan karna baru saja tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Ah mianhae sunbaenim, jeongmal. Saya tidak sengaja, mianhae~" seorang namja bersurai hitam yang –sepertinya- ia tabrak tadi berucap meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali – kali seperti takut kalau dirinya yang memang senior itu akan memarahinya habis – habisan.

"Gwenchana, tak ada yang terluka kok." Kemudian keduanya saling menatap. Tatapan mereka bertemu, membuat keduanya membeku saat sepasang kedua mata mereka saling melihat satu sama lain.

_Mata itu .. Mata besar dengan bola mata hitam itu …_

"Sunbaenim, gwenchanayo? Aigoo sepertinya kau sakit?" namja yang dipanggil sunbaenim itu langsung menggeleng kuat untuk memastikan ia baik – baik saja. Ia tersenyum, memasang senyum angelicnya seperti biasa.

"Gwenchana, hehe .. Kau .. tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana ya?" namja bersurai coklat yang baru saja dipanggil 'sunbaenim' itu berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya sang namja yang ditabraknya berseru.

"Mungkin di sekolah ini. Aku murid di sekolah ini. Masih kelas satu sih, hehe .." namja yang ditabraknya terkekeh kecil menyadari bahwa dirinya memang seorang hoobae dari namja bersurai coklat itu.

"Ah sepertinya tidak, matamu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi siapa ya?" namja bersurai coklat itu masih saja berpikir keras. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras, membuka memori lamanya soal 'mata besar dengan bola mata warna hitam' yang cukup jarang ditemui di Negara Korea Selatan itu, "ah aku ingat kau .."

"Hei Suho kau di sini rupanya !" Kris, namja dengan tinggi melebihi rata – rata itu menepuk pelan bahu namja bersurai coklat yang ternyata bernama Suho itu. Suho sedikit kesal pada Kris karna ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Memori lamanya yang baru saja terputar kembali hilang begitu saja karna namja jangkung itu.

"Ne~ aku di sini, seperti biasa. Kau tuh yang kemana – mana. Pasti menggoda adik kelas lagi-_-" SUho mencibir sinis pada Kris. Ia sangat tau kebiasaan sahabatnya itu. Tiap proses belajar mengajar selesai, ia akan ke koridor kelas satu, menebar pesona kharismanya untuk menarik perhatian adik kelasnya. Kris tertawa meremehkan Suho lalu di usaknya kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak lagi dong, kan udah ada 'My Baby Panda', hehe …" Kris tersenyum begitu bangga ketika menyebut 'Baby Panda'nya itu, membuat Suho semakin kesal.

"Tetap saja ia itu jauh darimu." Sebelum Kris membalas perkataannya, Suho kembali berkicau, "lebih baik sekarang kau ambilkan buku flora fauna yang ada di tingkat lima rak ini. Kita sangat membutuhkannya untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Lee seonsaengnim." Kris mendengus malas, beginilah resiko punya teman kelompok yang tingginya … rata – rata?

"Ige! Makanya minum susu biar .. eh tunggu, kau itu bukannya teman Jongdae yang tadi pagi datang ke sekolah bersamanyakan?" Suho menghela napas panjang.

_Mulai lagi dia, ckck …._

"N-ne, t-tapi mianhae sunbaenim. Memang aku melakukan kesalahan apa ya?" namja yang ditabrak Suho tadi yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo, mundur teratur untuk menghindari Kris yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Suho yang melihat Kyungsoo memasang mimik wajah takut segera menarik kasar lengan Kris dan merentangkan tangannya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sakiti dia, Wu Yi Fan ! Atau kau akan aku adukan pada 'Baby Panda"-mu itu !"

"Eoh, siapa yang mau menyakitinya? Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Lagi pula .. dia manis sekali sih .." Kris menjilat bibir atasnya, membuat Suho semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Dasar namja pervert ! Sana kau pergi, bawa sekalian tuh buku yang tadi ku bilang." Kris tak menggubris perkataan Suho, ia malah berani memajukan dirinya menuju Suho dan Kyungsoo yang semakin takut dengannya, "Oh tidak, ada Tao ! TAOOO~ Nagamu nakal nih !" Kris yang mendengar nama 'Baby Panda'-nya disebut langsung ngibrit ketakutan meninggalkan Suho dan Kyungsoo yang bernapas lega, "Dasar naga pabbo ! baru dibegitukan saja sudah kabur kaya ketangkap basah habis maling, ckck .."

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Eoh kok malah ketawa?" Suho memasang wajah bingungnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang mulutnya untuk sekedar meredam suara tawanya karna mengingat dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"A-aniya sunbaenim, hehe … hanya lucu saja melihat tingkah siswa – siswa di sini, hehe …" Suho hanya geleng – geleng, lucu? Mungkin itu bagi Kyungsoo, karna menurutnya, siswa – siswa di sekolah mereka sudah masuk kategori GILA.

"Ah ya kita belum berkenalan, aku Kim Suho. Suho imnida^^" Suho mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo imnida^^" Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Suho dengan menjabat erat tangannya. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Suho yang terbengong melihatnya.

_Siapa? K-Kyungsoo? D-Do Kyungsoo? Apakah dia …_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC or END ?**

**Tolong reviewnya *tebar dollar*  
**

**Sekian**

**readers: *timpuk author gaje pakai sendal***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Memory About Love [Chapter 2]**

**Author: BabySuDo**

**Genre: Yaoi romance, friendship, family**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: SuD.O couple and EXO members**

**Length: Chaptered**

**A/N or disclaimer (?):  
**

**Sebelumnya saya mau nyampein wishes saya buat couple ini #gakpenting**

**Saya berharap mereka jadi REAL OFFICIAL couple. Saya mau deh suruh si Sooman atau Kim Youngmin sama manager dan semua pihak yang terlibat untuk ngubah pembagian kamar mereka. Suho se-roomate sama D.O ajah, jangan sama Sehun. Biarkan Sehun sama Kai ajah, eh tapi nanti HunKai bertebaran yah? *serba salah-_-***

**Yaudahlah kita cukup berdo'a aja supaya umma dan appa EXO-K itu bisa jadi real official couple menyusul HunHan couple.**

**Nah, sekali lagi saya mau ngingetin juga kalau ini alur cerita punya saya. Cuma EXO doang yang milik agency, keluarga dan Tuhan mereka. Saya author galak, jangan suka minta yang macem – macem, jangan minta KaiSoo karna sampai kapan pun saya gak akan buat, saya alergi sama couple itu walau sebenarnya saya rasa Kai juga cocok sama D.O, hiks hiks saya jadi galau *apa sih-_-***

**Warning: Ini ff YAOI loh .. pairnya SuD.O couple dengan slight dimana – mana. Alur kecepatan, typo (s) bertebaran dan imajinasi anda mesti tinggi kalau ingin mengerti lebih jelas ff ini #plak. Jangan jadi siders ya, nanti tag-an nya saya hapus loh~ *ngancem*.**

**Yaudah langsung baca aja ya, maaf banyak nge-bacot, hehe XD**

**Readers: *timpuk author***

**HAPPY READING ALL \^O^/**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Ah ya kita belum berkenalan, aku Kim Suho. Suho imnida^^" Suho mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo imnida^^" Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Suho dengan menjabat erat tangannya. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Suho yang terbengong melihatnya.

_Siapa? K-Kyungsoo? D-Do Kyungsoo? Apakah dia …_

* * *

_**Memory About Love, chapter two**_

"Eng .. Suho sunbae gwenchanayo? Aish~ sepertinya kau betul – betul sakit, sunbae. Mari saya antar ke UKS" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Suho pelan untuk membawanya ke UKS seperti tau dimana keberadaan UKS itu. Padahal ia sendiri masih bisa dibilang sebagai penghuni baru sekolah tersebut.

"Aigo Kyungsoo-ah ternyata kau di sini rupanya. Ku cari kau kemana – mana, ternyata kau sedang menggoda sunbae –yang terbilang- begitu senior di sekolah ini, ckck .. Kris hyung sepertinya sudah menularkanmu sifat ke-plaboy-an-nya ya, ckck .. akan adukan ia pada Baby Pandanya nanti." Jongdae tiba – tiba datang, menyerocos panjang lebar yang membuat Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengannya.

"Eoh enak saja kau, aku dibilang sedang menggoda sunbae. Aku justru ingin membawanya ke UKS tau." Merasa tak terima dirinya dibilang 'penggoda sunbae', Kyungsoo marah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang kini tengah tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Eits jangan marah dong Kyungsoo-ah. Aku kan hanya bercanda, habisnya kau anak baru tapi sudah menggenggam erat lengan Suho hyung, keke XD" Jongdae terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke tempat awalnya tadi.

"Eh, Suho hyung? Jongdae mengenal Suho sunbae juga?" Kyungsoo membesarkan mata yang –memang- besar itu. Jongdae dan Suho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bahkan ia ini sepupuku, Kyungsoo." Jelas Jongdae sejelas – jelasnya (?).

"Tapi aku kan tetanggamu." Gak nyambung, itulah tanggapan Kyungsoo atas pernyataan Jongdae. Suho tersenyum penuh arti melihat dua orang yang sedang bercanda di depannya.

_Tetangganya yaa … hmm …_

Ia bergumam kecil sebelum akhirnya ia izin untuk pamit ke kelasnya.

"Aku ke kelas duluan, ne? Oiya Kyungsoo, selamat datang di sekolah kami." Kyungsoo kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya yang –lagi- membuat Suho mengingat sosok itu, sosok yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya. Yang selama ini ia tunggu selama bertahun – tahun. Cinta pertamanya.

"Phai~" itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Suho sebelum akhirnya ia hilang di balik pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup.

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita juga pergi dari sini ! Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kita ke kantin dan makan. Sekalian memperkenalkanmu dengan beberapa temanku yang terbilang sangat baik dan dekat dengan ku." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengekori Jongdae ke kantin. Mungkin, mengikuti setiap langkah temannya ini akan membawanya ke rasa lebih aman dan nyaman selama bersekolah di sini.

* * *

Terlihat di sebuah gedung. Tepatnya di sebuah gedung bertingkat enam. Di sebuah kamar bernomor 25, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang memandangi sebuah figura foto kecil. Di foto itu, terlihat dua orang namja berumuran sepuluh dan delapan tahun sedang berpose ceria dengan senyum lebar terkembang di mulut keduanya. Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain. Foto itu terlihat sedikit usang karna warnanya yang sedikit memudar. Namun tidak menghilangkan kesan rasa bahagia dari dua namja kecil itu.

Suho, ia lah namja yang memandangi figura foto kecil itu. Namja yang berumur sepuluh tahun adalah dirinya. Sedangkan yang ia rangkul dan membalas rangkulannya itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Baby Soo. Ternyata kau selamat dari maut itu. Syukurlah, terima kasih Tuhan." Suho mendekap figura foto kecil itu dalam – dalam di dadanya yang bidang. Sebulir air mata jatuh menetes mengalir melalui pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Baby Soo? Kau benar sudah menemukannya, Suho-ah ?" seseorang mengganggu moment indah itu. Suho menatap kesal pada seorang namja berbadan gempal namun sangat imut karna kedua pipinya yang tembam.

"Ya ! Baozi-ah, kalau masuk itu ketuk pintu dulu. Kau mengagetkanku dan merusak moment indahku tau." Namja bertumbuh gempal yang di panggil Baozi itu hanya bisa memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sepertinya, cara Chanyeol yang biasa melakukan itu adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengatakan 'minta maaf' secara tak langsung.

"Huft dasar-_-. Kenapa kau balik ke asrama saat jam makan siang begini? Bukannya …"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang. Aku khawatir padamu." Potong namja bernama lengkap Kim Minseok itu, terlihat dari name tag siswa yang ia pakai.

"Khawatir? Tumben, biasanya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan sepupuku itu." Minseok menghela napas panjang. Temannya yang satu ini suka bertingkah kekanakan, ntah karna kerasukan setan apa. Kelakukaannya berubah – ubah seiring mood yang menderanya.

"Jongdae justru sudah ada di sana. Ia membawa temannya yang manis itu loh. Tapi tentu saja manisan aku." Minseok berucap Pe-De, membuat Suho yang memandangnya tertawa, "Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku memang lucu dan imut, tapi jangan begitu juga dong." Suho tak memedulikan sahabat satu kamarnya itu lagi. Ia menyimpan figura foto kecil yang ia pandangi tadi di laci meja belajarnya dan menarik Minseok keluar dari kamar mereka sebelum dirinya mengunci pintu kamar itu. Menyeret Minseok yang masih mengoceh soal kelebihan dirinya dibanding teman Jongdae itu pada Suho yang hanya diam antara mendengarkan dan tidak.

"Oy Suho, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Suho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Minseok yang menatap aneh padanya.

"Mwo? Kita mau makan siang kan?"

"Ne~ tapi bukan itu. Aku mau tanya soal Baby Soo mu itu." Suho memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali tidak peduli pada Minseok yang siap berkicau lagi.

"Ya ! Aku serius Kim Joonmyun !"

"Apa? Kim-min-se-ok ?" Suho berteriak keras pada Minseok. Sepertinya, emosinya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Kau yakin Kyungsoo temannya Jongdae itu Baby Soo-mu?" Suho menghela napas, ia merasa sia – sia menanggapi pembicaraan sahabatnya itu, "bagaimana kalau bukan?"

"Iya atau tidak pun aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, melihatnya dalam keadaan sehat saja sudah cukup bagiku."

"Ng .."

"Lebih baik kita segera ke kantin, aku sangat lapar sekarang." Potong Suho cepat sebelum akhirnya ia menyeret Minseok ke kantin.

kantin

* * *

Jongdae duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang merayu seorang namja mungil di depannya. Ia meminta namja mungil itu untuk menyuapinya bulgogi yang mereka pesan. Sudah kelas dua SMA tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak dua SD saja.

"Memang salah kalau bermanja – manja dengan Baekki ku, eoh? Ia kan namjachingu ku, tak ada yang berhak melarangnya." Begitulah yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk membalas setiap cibiran dari teman – temannya yang meledeknya 'terlalu' manja dengan si namja mungil, Baekhyun, yang menyandang status namjachingu dari Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum gaje mendengar penuturan Chanyeol dan memintaa maaf pada teman – temannya yang –merasa- tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Oiya sebelumnya kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo." Jongdae memulai ritual perkenalannya. Chanyeol dan Kris yang memang sudah mengenalnya hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan mereka ketika melihat kembali sosok manis Kyungsoo.

"A-annyeong yeorobeun. Do Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo imnida^^" Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya. Baekhyun yang memang belum mengenalnya langsung mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan bulgogi dari Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun. Bangapta^^" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menjabat erat tangan Kyungsoo. Senyumannya yang manis iya berikan tulus pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah n-ne B-Baekhyun sunbae." Kyungsoo menunduk malu karna ternyata ia disambut hangat oleh teman – teman Jongdae. Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'sunbae' karna memang seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan sama seperti Chanyeol. Seragamnya berwarna berbeda dengan seragamnya dan Jongdae. Menunjukkan kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setingkat di atasnya. Sedangkan Kris dan Suho dibilang sunbae senior karna seragamnya juga berwarna berbeda dengan miliknya dan BaekYeol. Menunjukkan kalau Suho dan Kris adalah murid kelas tiga.

"Wah~ jadi ini ya yang namanya Kyungsoo. Aigoo~ kyeoptanya." Minseok yang diekori Suho langsung berkicau setelah mereka sampai di kantin. Minseok menggeser tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Aish Minseok hyung jangan di peluk erat – erat. Nanti ia kehabisan napas." Larang Jongdae sambil menarik tubuh gempal Minseok dari Kyungsoo setelah menyadari kalau Kyungsoo terlihat susah untuk bernapas.

"Ups mianhae, aku terlalu gembira." Kemudian Minseok beralih ke Jongdae, menatapnya penuh arti dan menyeretnya ke bagian pemesanan makanan. Suho dan yang lainnya hanya bisa geleng – geleng melihat tingkah si 'Bakpau' itu. Kemudian Suho memilih duduk di antara Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Semoga betah ya berteman dengan kami." Ucap Suho pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuap bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eoh, betah? Memang kalian kenapa sunbae?" bukannya menjawab, Suho malah menghapus kuah bulgogi yang belepotan di tepi bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian menjilat tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menghapus kuah bulgogi tadi. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Ia malu ketahuan makan bulgogi seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, lihat saja tadi kelakuan Minseok itu, ckck … belum lagi orang yang ada di sebelah kananku ini. Ganjennya gak ketulungan." Kris yang merasa sedang digosipkan menyenggol pinggang Suho kasar, "Aw~ ya jangan marah begitu dong. Itu kan kenyataan-_-" sebelum Kris kembali menyerangnya. Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan kicauannya

"Hei sunbae berdua. Kalian itu paling senior tapi kelakukaannya masih seperti anak kecil." Kris dan Suho kemudian diam dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"Ayo kita makan~" Minseok kembali berseru bahagia dan mulai menyendokkan bulgogi kemulutnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Suho yang sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang makan di sebelahnya.

_**Ctik**_

"Aw~ Ya Kim Minseok, kenapa kau menyentil dahiku, eoh?" Suho mengomel karna Minseok menyentil keras dahinya. Yang di omeli malah menatap marah padanya.

"Hilangkan pikiran mesum mu itu Kim Joonmyun ! Lebih baik kau pesan makanan dan segera makan supaya badanmu itu tumbuh besar."

"Eoh aku tidak mesum !" elaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mesum, untuk apa kau dari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo, huh? Apa namanya kalau bukan mau mem .. mmpphh …" Kyungsoo sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Chanyeol yang kebetulan di sebelah Minseok langsung membekap mulutnya untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannnya karna beberapa siswa yang juga sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin tercintai itu menatap aneh pada mereka.

Suho bangun dari duduknya dan pergi memesan makanan. Kyungsoo masih memerah, seleranya untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya jadi hilang seketika.

"Jangan dengarkan bakpau ini ya Kyungsoo. Ia itu memang tidak pernah menyaring kata – katanya sebelum bicara." Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan di wajah Kyungsoo langsung berkicau lagi. Kemudian ia mendeath glear Minseok yang masih dibekap Chanyeol.

_Dasar bakpau pabbo !_, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Oiya Kyungsoo, kau di asrama sekamar dengan siapa?" sekarang Kris yang berkicau. Ia memasang wajah manlynya pada Kyungsoo yang –sepertinya- sudah merasa tenang karna ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"E-eh a-aku tidak tinggal di asrama, sunbae."

"Aigoo~ kenapa?" Chanyeol berteriak heboh dan berhasil mendapat hadiah jitakan dari empat orang yang makan satu meja dengannya.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Park Chanyeol !" omel Baekhyun yang dibalas cengiran aneh khas Chanyeol.

"I-itu saya masih bingung untuk tinggal atau tidak, hehe .." Kyungsoo tertawa gaje. Tapi terlihat aneh bagi lima orang di hadapannya.

"Aku beri tahu ya, tinggal di asrama itu asyik loh." Seru Kris sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannnya dengan bangga.

"Ne~ kita jadi lebih bisa mandiri. Nyuci sendiri, belajar sendiri. Eh ngga deh, maksudnya bisa nyontek sama siswa lain yang kebetulan bersebelahan karmanya dengan kita."

"Park Chanyeol …" seru Baekhyun lagi karna Chanyeol mulai berkata ngaco. Tapi seperti biasa, Chanyeol hanya bisa menyengir.

"Intinya kalau tinggal di asrama itu enak. Ngirit ongkos dan uang jajan. Lagi pula di asrama kita itu fasilitasnya lengkap kok. Ya walau tetep nanti nyuci bajunya sendiri - sendiri, ngga dicuciin pembantu lagi, hehe …" kemudian cerita mengenai asrama itu pun didengarkan dengan saksama oleh Kyungsoo. Mulai dari kejadian unik soal ronda malam. Penguntit dan stalker yang tiap malam di kejar oleh petugas patroli asrama. Juga cerita hantu yang sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Kyungsoo tertarik, tapi tetap saja ia masih harus berpikir keras tinggal di asrama karna biaya yang terbilang mahal itu. Tapi kalau menurut cerita yang didengarnya dari lima temannya barusan, banyak pengalaman baru yang bisa ia dapatkan jika ia tinggal bersama mereka di asrama.

"Kalau kau berminat, kau bisa mendatangiku, Kyungsoo-ah. Ini brosurnya." Suho yang tidak disadari kedatangannya oleh enam namja yang asyik bergossip itu langsung memberikan selebaran berwarna hijau pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya dan menerimanya dengan cepat.

"Gomawo Suho sunbae^^" ucapnya senang.

"Ne cheonma. Oiya jangan panggil sunbae lagi dong, kita kan sudah jadi teman dekat sekarang. Panggil saja Suho hyung, ne?"

"Aku juga, panggil aku Kris hyung, ne?"

"Eoh panggil aku hyung juga ya, Kyungsoo."

Suho mendeath glare Kris dan Minseok bergantian.

_Mengganggu saja_, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ne~ Suho hyung, Kris hyung, Xiumin hyung. Baekhyun sunbae dan Chanyeol sunbae juga ku panggil hyung, ne?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Oiya kalau ada perlu apa – apa kau bisa menemuiku di kelas 3A. Aku duluan, ne?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum Suho meninggalkan mereka berenam untuk melanjutkan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di single sofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Pelajaran sekolah dan kejadian di sekolah hari ini begitu melelahkan buatnya. Namun, seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya mengingat kejadian – kejadian lucu yang ia alami hari ini. Suho, Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kris yang baru dikenalnya dari Jongdae begitu menarik baginya. Masing – masing mempunyai karakter yang unik. Ia juga baru tau kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sepasang kekasih. Begitu juga dengan Jongdae dan Minseok. Tak ketinggalan Kris yang mempunyai kekasih di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama (SMP) yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan sekolah mereka SM Senior High School.

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, tiba – tiba kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Ia teringat kejadian yang sebenarnya mengganjal hatinya dari tadi. Teriakan Minseok di kantin siang tadi. Yang menyebutkan nama asli dari Suho yang baru dikenalnya.

"_Hilangkan pikiran mesum mu itu Kim Joonmyun ! Lebih baik kau pesan makanan dan segera makan supaya badanmu itu tumbuh besar."_

Begitulah yang ia ingat. Kim Joonmyun, ia seperti mengenal nama itu. Ia seperti tak asing dengan nama itu. Nama itu seperti sudah melekat lama pada pikirannya bahkan .. hatinya?

"Kyungsoo-ah kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana …. Aigoo Kyungsoo-ah .." Nyonya Do yang baru saja melihat anak semata wayangnya pulang dari sekolah barunya langsung berlari dengan wajah khawatir. Mata bulatnya menangkap Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri di sofa single yang ia duduki.

* * *

"Uisangnim, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Nyonya Do bertanya khawatir pada uisa yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo yang masih saja tak sadarkan diri. Uisa itu melepaskan stetoskopnya sebelum akhirnya angkat suara.

"Ia baik – baik saja. Tak ada luka yang serius, hanya saja .." mata uisa itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran mendalam, terlihat jelas oleh Nyonya Do yang semakin resah dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Uisangnim, saya ibunya. Saya yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan dan melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Ia jugalah buah hati yang begitu berharga dari apapun di dunia ini. Ia aegya semata wayang saya. Katakan sebenarnya pada saya, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dialami anak saya. Apa penyakitnya bertambah parah? Hiks .." isakan kecil muncul dari bibir Nyonya Do, membuat uisa yang menangani Kyungsoo iba melihatnya.

"Ne~ saya akan memberitahunya, tapi Nyonya Do harus kuat." Setelah melihat kemantapan hati dari Nyonya Do, uisa melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau dilihat dari hasil pemeriksan saya. Saya mengira bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja terlalu keras."

"Memaksa otaknya? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengingat masa lalu. Ia memaksa otaknya membuka kotak memori lamanya sebelum kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu yang menimpanya itu terjadi. Ia seperti baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang berarti dihidupnya, ia berusaha mengingatnya. Namun, karna benturan yang cukup keras itu, otaknya melemah dan mengakibatkan dirinya pingsan."

"Aigoo~" Nyonya Do menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karna tak percaya atas penjelasan yang uisa berikan padanya, "kalau ia terus melakukan hal itu apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya." Buliran air hangat yang baru saja terhenti itu kini terjatuh lagi. Bahkan kedua kaki Nyonya Do bergetar hebat setelah mendengar penuturan uisa yang menangani Kyungsoo selama delapan tahun itu.

"Tapi Nyonya Do tenang saja, asal ia tahu bahwa ia tak boleh melakukannya, ia akan terus bisa hidup dan sembuh secara total." Uisa itu menepuk bahu Nyonya Do perlahan sebelum akhirnya dirinya pamit untuk pulang karna masih banyak pasien yang mesti ia periksa.

Sepeninggal uisa, Nyonya Do kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia belai halus surai hitam milik anaknya itu.

"Ngghh eomma .." Kyungsoo bangun, telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ah mianhae membangunkanmu." Kyungsoo menggeleng kemudian mencoba bangun tapi kepalanya masih terasa pening.

"Aw~" ia memegang kepalanya. Nyonya Do yang menyadarinya langsung membantunya untuk mendudukkannya.

"Kyungsoo, eomma boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, "apa hari ini ada kejadian yang mengingatkanmu dengan masa lalu?" Kyungsoo berpikir, ia teringat lagi dengan Suho yang bernama asli Kim Joonmyun itu. Tapi tiba – tiba kepalanya kembali terasa pening.

"Ngg sepertinya tidak." Ucapnya dusta, ia tak ingin membuat eommanya khwatir. Nyonya Do menghela napas panjang. Antara senang dan kecewa sebenarnya karna ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo berbohong padanya.

_Ternyata benar kata Kevin uisangnim, Kyungsoo baru saja mengalami kejadian yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya_, gumamnya.

"Waeyo eomma? Kenapa eomma menanyakan hal itu?" Nyonya Do tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali membelai surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau? Tadi kau pingsan di sofa. Eomma khawatir dan menelpon Kevin uisa untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, ia bilang kau tak boleh terlalu keras mengingat masa lalumu. Itu bisa berakibat fatal Kyungsoo, ara?" Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan. Ternyata perbuatannya itu membahayakan dirinya. Tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk tetap melakukannya.

_Hmm .. ternyata tidak boleh ya?_, ucapnya dalam hati, menyesal.

"Ne~ arasseo. Oiya eomma aku mau tinggal di asrama." Ucap Kyungsoo semangat untuk menggantikan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Asrama? Ngg .. eomma rasa tidak."

"Mwo? Waeyo eomma? Tinggal di asrama itu enak eomma." Nyonya Do bangun dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo supaya lebih dekat dengan anaknya itu.

"Eomma takut kau melanggar janjimu. Kau akan berpikiran bebas di sana. Lagi pula kondisi mu masih lemah nae aegya. Eomma tak mau ada hal buruk kembali terjadi padamu." Kyungsoo menghela napas, sifat over protektifnya ini semakin 'over' saja pada dirinya. Sejak kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu itu, kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatannya. Eommanya sangat menjaga dirinya.

"Ayolah eomma. Jongdae tinggal di sana juga kok."

"Eoh, jinjjayo? Kau tidak berbohongkan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat dan menatap dalam bola mata hitam eommanya.

"Huft baiklah, eomma turuti keinginanmu."

"Huwaahh asyiiikkk~" Kyungsoo teriak girang.

"Eh tapi kau harus sekamar dengan Jongdae."

"Wah kalau itu tidak tahu deh eomma. Aku kan anak baru, lagipula siapa tau saja Jongdae sudah ada teman sekamar."

"Ah kalau begitu eomma tarik kata – kata eomma kembali."

"Ah jangan dong eomma~ Ne, aku akan sekamar dengan Jongdae, aku akan memaksa pihak sekolah menyatukanku dengan Jongdae, otte?" Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap pada eommaya itu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah anggukan kecil membuatnya kembali teriak kegirangan, "Horeeeee~ ah iya ini brosurnya." Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya, tak peduli rasa pening yang masih terasa di kepalanya. Ia menyambar cepat tasnya dan memberikan sebuah selebaran yang dilipat menjadi tiga oleh Suho dan memberikannya pada Nyonya Do, eommanya.

"Eomma lihat – lihat saja brosurnya. Ah tapi ku dengar biayanya mahal, jadi kalau eomma dan appa tak sanggup ya tidak apa deh kalau gak jadi." Nyonya Do menerima brosur itu dan mulai memperhatikannya. Dilihatnya biaya yang yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk membiayain kehidupan Kyungsoo selama di asrama. Memang terbilang mahal, tapi untuk keluarga pengusaha sepertinya masih dalam kategori murah.

Kemudian mata bulatnya membesar ketika menemukan sebuah foto seorang namja mengenakan almamater SM Senior High School yang ditulis sebagai Ketua Asrama SM Senior High School itu.

"Dia .. anak ini …" Kyungsoo menatap heran eommanya, kemudian mensejajarkan pandangannya pada apa yang eommanya lihat.

"Oh … dia itu Kim Suho eomma. Sepupunya Jongdae. Ia murid kelas tiga, ia baik loh eomma sama Kyungsoo." Nyonya Do menatap bergantian brosur yang ternyata terdapat foto Suho itu dan wajah Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Suho?"

"Ia eomma namanya Suho. Tapi ntah kenapa di situ ditulisnya Joonmyun. Mungkin Suho itu nama bekennya. Waeyo eomma? Eomma mengenalnya?"

"_Untuk mengingat masa lalu. Ia memaksa otaknya membuka kotak memori lamanya sebelum kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu yang menimpanya itu terjadi. Ia seperti baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang berarti dihidupnya, ia berusaha mengingatnya. Namun, karna benturan yang cukup keras itu, otaknya melemah dan mengakibatkan dirinya pingsan."_

"_Ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya." _

Nyonya Do langsung menggeleng cepat dan memasang senyumnya yang menurut Kyungsoo terbilang aneh itu.

"Tidak, namanya unik. Anaknya juga ganteng, hehe .. kau bertemanlah baik dengannya, ne?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyambar handuknya untuk mandi karna hari sudah sore.

_Biarkan ia mengingat Joonmyun secara alami. Biarkan mereka merajut kembali persahabtan indah mereka dari awal. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah, mianhae Joonmyun-ah. Biarkan kalian saling mengingat secara alami. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC**

**Nah, gimana chapter dua nya? Makin aneh? Gaje? Semakin penasaran? Hahaha XD**

**Mind to Review?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Phai phai~**

***seret SuD.O ke kamar***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Memory About Love [Chapter 3]**

**Author: BabySuDo  
**

**Genre: Yaoi romance, friendship, family**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: SuD.O couple and EXO members**

**Length: Chaptered**

**A/N or disclaimer (?): Gak mau banyak omong, cuma mau bilang kalau cerita ini murni punya saya. Semua alur saya yang buat. NO PLAGIAT ! EXO juga bukan punya saya. Tapi punya SM entertainment. Punya Tuhannya dan keluarganya. Tapi boleh gak saya miliki Suho dan D.O ? #plak**

**Warning: Ini ff YAOI loh .. pairnya SuD.O couple dengan slight dimana – mana. Alur kecepatan, typo (s) bertebaran dan imajinasi anda mesti tinggi kalau ingin mengerti lebih jelas ff ini #plak. Jangan jadi siders ya, nanti tag-an nya saya hapus loh~ *ngancem*.**

**Yaudah langsung baca aja ya, maaf banyak nge-bacot, hehe XD**

**Readers: *timpuk author***

**HAPPY READING ALL \^O^/**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Dia .. anak ini …" Kyungsoo menatap heran eommanya, kemudian mensejajarkan pandangannya pada apa yang eommanya lihat.

"Oh … dia itu Kim Suho eomma. Sepupunya Jongdae. Ia murid kelas tiga, ia baik loh eomma sama Kyungsoo." Nyonya Do menatap bergantian brosur yang ternyata terdapat foto Suho itu dan wajah Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Suho?"

"Ia eomma namanya Suho. Tapi ntah kenapa di situ ditulisnya Joonmyun. Mungkin Suho itu nama bekennya. Waeyo eomma? Eomma mengenalnya?"

"_Untuk mengingat masa lalu. Ia memaksa otaknya membuka kotak memori lamanya sebelum kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu yang menimpanya itu terjadi. Ia seperti baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang berarti dihidupnya, ia berusaha mengingatnya. Namun, karna benturan yang cukup keras itu, otaknya melemah dan mengakibatkan dirinya pingsan."_

"_Ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya." _

Nyonya Do langsung menggeleng cepat dan memasang senyumnya yang menurut Kyungsoo terbilang aneh itu.

"Tidak, namanya unik. Anaknya juga ganteng, hehe .. kau bertemanlah baik dengannya, ne?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyambar handuknya untuk mandi karna hari sudah sore.

_Biarkan ia mengingat Joonmyun secara alami. Biarkan mereka merajut kembali persahabtan indah mereka dari awal. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah, mianhae Joonmyun-ah. Biarkan kalian saling mengingat secara alami. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua._

* * *

_**Memory About Love, chapter three**_

_**Tok tok tok**_

Suara ketukan pintu memaksa Jongdae menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang tertutup itu.

_**Krieet ..**_

"Kyungsoo? Ayo masuk, kajja!" Jongdae menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang agak berantakan karna Jongdae tengah merapikan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa ke asrama. Ya, mulai besok ia akan kembali tinggal di asrama sekolahnya.

"Jongdae-ah kau sedang rapi – rapi untuk pindah ke asrama?" Jongdae hanya memberikan anggukan kecil atas pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Wajah Jongdae terlihat lesu, lelah mungkin.

"Kau sendiri, ada keperluan apa ke sini?" nada bicara Jongdae terdengar ketus, sepertinya ia sedang kesal karna harus balik ke asramanya yang terbilang sepi itu.

"Ngg .. aku mengganggu mu ya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati – hati karna melihat wajah Jongdae yang semakin tertekuk itu. Jongdae tak menjawab, ia terus saja memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tas koper kecil miliknya, "aku cuma mau memberitahu kalau aku akan tinggal di asrama." Ntah sengaja ditulikan atau tidak, Jongdae menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia malah semakin cepat dan asal memasukkan bebarapa barang lainnya ke dalam tas koper kecilnya.

"Jongdae~ aku mau tinggal di asrama. Bersamamu !" Kyungsoo membesarkan volume suaranya agar Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar ke arahnya.

"Oh kau mau tinggal di asrama." Ucapnya datar tapi tiba – tiba ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang menurut Kyungsoo horror itu, "Mwo? Kau mau tinggal di asrama?" Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya, teriakan Jongdae yang cukup keras itu hampir merusak gendang telinganya.

"Ne~ kau senang?" mimik wajah Jongdae langsung berubah 180 derajat. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo kembali. Sebuah senyuman kini terkembang di bibirnya. Bola matanya berputar sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat sedih kembali. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jongdae berniat bertanya, tapi diurungkannya ketika Jongdae berucap.

"Tapi .. apa kau akan sekamar denganku?" Kyungsoo jadi ikutan bersedih mendengarnya. Jongdae benar, dirinya akan seasrama dengan Jongdae, tapi apa bisa mereka sekamar?

"_Eh tapi kau harus sekamar dengan Jongdae."_

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum mengingat perkataan eommanya ketika mereka berdebat soal tinggal di asrama.

"Err tenang saja, kita pasti sekamar kok. Eommaku bilang, kalau aku harus sekamar denganmu kalau aku ingin tinggal di asrama. Kalau pun tidak bisa aku akan meminta pihak yang terkait supaya menjadikan kita teman sekamar Jongdae." Perubahan air muka Jongdae kembali berubah jadi senang. Ternyata anak ini mempunyai perubahan mood yang jelek.

"Ne~ aku pun akan berusaha supaya kita sekamar, hehe … Karna aku sudah menantikan hal ini. Tinggal di kamar asrama yang terbilang agak besar dengan salah satu temanku. Aku sudah bosan sendirian terus."

"Eoh jadi kau tidak punya teman kamar Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget menyadari kenyataan bahwa Jongdae yang sudah tiga bulan menjadi siswa kelas satu di SM Senior High School tidak mempunyai teman sekamar, mengingat begitu banyak siswa yang bersekolah dan memilih tinggal di asrama yang memang disediakan khusus untuk siswa – siswa SM Senior High School.

"Aniyo~ makanya aku begitu senang saat aku tau, kau mau tinggal di asrama. Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah."

"Cheonma Jongdae-ah." Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama – sama. Tidak ada yang lucu memang, tapi berita itu cukup membahagiakan keduanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo pov

_**Tap tap tap**_

Ku langkahkan kakiku riang di koridor sekolah yang agak sepi ini karna sebagian siswa senior SM Senior Highh School sedang mengisi perutnya di kantin atau mungkin membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku mengembangkan senyumku lebih lebar hari ini karna tujuanku sekarang adalah kelas 3A. Yap, kelas dimana Suho hyung menimba ilmunya.

"Annyeong sunbae, mianhae saya mengganggu. Saya ingin bertemu Suho sunbae, apa dia ada?" tanyaku sopan pada seorang namja yang sepertinya teman sekelas Suho hyung.

"Ada kok, tunggu sebentar! ne?" kemudian namja itu masuk ke kelasnya dan setengah berteriak memanggil nama Suho hyung. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sosok Suho hyung dengan senyum angelic menghiasi bibirnya.

"Eh Kyungsoo-ah ternyata kau yang mencariku."

"Ciee Suho, akhirnya ketua kita punya pacar juga, sweet sweet~" beberapa namja berseru. Ntah mengapa, seruan mereka yang terbilang biasa itu membuatku malu dan merasakan rona merah di pipiku.

"Ya! Diam kalian semua!" Suho hyung berteriak mengomel pada teman – temannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Memang benar kata Suho hyung tempo hari, siswa di sekolah ini GILA. Mereka yang sudah diomeli tetap saja kembali menggoda Suho hyung.

"Hyung lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain saja. Hanya menyarankan sih." Suho hyung hanya mengangguk menanggapi saranku dan mulai berjalan beriringan denganku ke taman belakang sekolah yang cukup terawat. Jangan ditanya, tentu saja teman – teman kelasnya masih berseru menggoda walau kami sudah berjarak jauh dari kelas Suho hyung.

Setibanya di taman belakang sekolah, kami memilih duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang memang tersedia di beberapa sudut taman itu. Kami duduk tepat di depan kumpulan berbagai macam jenis bunga yang ditanam di taman itu. Yang membuatku kagum adalah, bangku panjang yang kami pilih tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Ya, Korea saat ini sedang memasukki musim gugur. Ditambah lagi, bunga yang berada persis di depan kami adalah bunga edelweis. Bunga yang kata orang adalah bunga yang melambangkan cinta kasih yang abadi. Bunga kesukaanku dengan seseorang yang menurutku orang itu begitu berarti dihidupku.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau mau membicarakan hal apa?" aku langsung tersadar dari kekagumanku akan taman belakang sekolah ini. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari keindahan taman itu pada Suho hyung yang ntah mengapa kurasa ia terus memperhatikanku sejak tadi.

"Ngg .. ini soal asrama hyung. Aku mau tinggal di asrama."

"Jinjjayo?" Suho hyung bangun dari duduknya, ia terlihat begitu senang ketika aku melaporkan tujuanku menemuinya. Aigoo~ ekspresinya berlebihan sekali sih.

"Ne hyung tapi aku harus sekamar dengan Jongdae, bolehkan hyung? Bolehkaann?" aku mengeluarakan jurusku. Memasang wajah memelas seperti orang yang belum makan seminggu, hehe ..

"Tentu saja boleh. Kebetulan Jongdae hanya sendirian di kamarnya. Kau sebagai penghuni baru asrama sudah pasti sekamar dengannya."

"Aigoo~ gomawo hyung." reflek aku memeluk namja yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku ini. Ku peluk ia erat sekali seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"K-Kyungsoo-ah s-sesak .." aku langsung melepas pelukanku ketika mendengar suara Suho hyung yang seperti sedang mengalami sakaratul maut itu. Memasang cengiran khas Chanyeol hyung sebagai permintaan maaf, "mulai kapan kau akan tinggal?"

"Malam ini, bisa hyung?"

"Kau tidak membereskan barang – barangmu dulu?"

"Sudah aku bereskan kemarin malam, hehe .. Nanti supir keluargaku yang mengantarkannya ketika proses pembelajaran selesai."

"Oh, baguslah."

Kemudian keadaan hening, tak ada yang bicara satu sama lain di antara kami. Ntah mengapa aku merasa berbeda. Mungkin ini akibat suasana di taman ini. Sepi, sunyi, hanya suara hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh kami dengan lembut. Aku merasa nyaman, juga merasa kalau aku seperti menemukan sebuah kehidupan baru.

"Kyungsoo-ah boleh hyung bertanya?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Suho hyung padaku memecah keheningan diantara kami. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku dari bunga edelweis di hadapanku pada Suho hyung yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Ne hyung, tanya saja." Terlihat Suho hyung yang memilin ujung seragamnya. Seperti sedang menimbang – nimbang pertanyaan yang ia ingin ajukan kepadaku. Tingkahnya lucu dan aku menunggunya dengan sabar. Mungkin kalau ia langsung berucap, ia akan melukai perasaanku. Mungkin saja.

"Ngg .. apa kau kenal .."

_**Bruk**_

"Aw~"

Kami mendengar suara orang jatuh beserta ringisannya. Sontak aku dan Suho hyung menoleh pada semak belukar dekat koridor sekolah. Jalan dimana aku dan Suho hyung menuju kemari.

"Nuguya?" Suho hyung langsung bangun dari duduknya dan melihat siapa orang yang ada di balik semak belukar itu, "Aigoo~ Kris, Chanyeol dan Jongdae? Kalian sedang apa di sini eoh? Menjadi stalker ku dan Kyungsoo, eoh?" aku yang mendengar Suho hyung menyebut kata 'stalker' langsung menghampirinya untuk ikutan melihat siapa yang ada di balik semak belukar itu.

"Eh ada Suho sama Kyungsoo, hehe .." Chanyeol hyung menyengir, seperti biasa. Kris hyung bersikap cool sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor di ikuti Jongdae yang juga bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku polos. Mereka yang ditanya malah menggaruk tengkuk belakang mereka. Dasar aneh-_-.

"Ngg .. ini hanya mencari udara segar, ya kan Kris hyung? Chanyeol hyung?" Jongdae menyenggol lengan Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Kemudian keduanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Cih alasan saja." Suho hyung mencibir lalu ia menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Kyungsoo-ah kita lanjutkan lagi nanti ya. Kalau proses pembelajaran telah selesai kau temui aku saja lagi nanti di kelas, ne?" aku mengangguk. Kemudian Suho hyung pergi sambil menyeret Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Meninggalkan ku berdua dengan Jongdae yang menatapku penuh curiga.

"Jongdae-ah jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut." Ucapku sambil mengekspresikan wajah ketakutan yang kurasa sangat aneh menurut Jongdae yang melihatnya.

"Hehe mianhae. Oiya tadi ngapain aja sama Suho hyung? Udah sampai tahap apa?"

"Tahap?"

"Ne~ sudah berci …"

"Dasar mesum !" kemudian aku berlari menuju kelas tanpa mempedulikan Jongdae yang berteriak memanggilku.

* * *

Author pov

_**Treengg ..**_

Suara bel yang berbunyi cukup keras menandakan bahwa telah selesainya proses pembelajaran KBM hari ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, koridor sekolah yang terasa begitu lengang kini menjadi ramai karna seluruh siswanya berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera mengistirahatkan otak dan tubuh mereka yang lelah karna merasa terkekang dengan pelajaran yang cukup sulit hari itu.

Di sebuah kantin sekolah, lebih tepatnya di meja berbentuk persegi panjang. Terlihat tujuh namja yang sedang berbincang – bincang sambil sesekali mulut mereka mengunyah beberapa macam snack ringan yang mereka beli di kantin sekolah.

"Hyung aku dapat gossip terbaru dari beberapa temanku kemarin malam." Chanyeol terlihat memasang wajah seriusnya yang terkesan horror bagi yang melihatnya.

"Apa apa? Soal penguntit yang waktu itu hampir kau dan Kris tangkap?" Minseok berseru semangat mendengar gossip baru yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Ne~ ternyata itu anak SMP sebelah hyung. Itu loh YM Junior High School. Malah berita yang mengagetkannya .." Chanyeol semakin mengecilkan suaranya dan melirik tajam ke arah Kris yang tetap bersikap cool mendengar dirinya bergossip, "Mereka sudah men-stalker siswa – siswa di sekolah kita sejak yang mereka kuntit itu masuk sebagai siswa kelas satu di sini."

"Aigoo~ memang mereka yang menguntit itu kelas berapa?" tanya Baekhyun heboh.

"Mereka sih katanya sekarang kelas tiga SMP."

"Mwo? Jadi mereka sudah menstalker siswa – siswa di sini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu? Aigoo~ dasar bocah-_-" Minseok heboh, begitupun dengan Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hanya Kyungsoo, Suho dan Kris yang diam mendengarkan dengan saksama walau sebenarnya mereka penasaran juga dengan gossip itu.

"Mereka temannya Tao loh~" Kris yang tadinya bersikap cool langsung menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menyebut nama 'Baby Panda'nya itu, Tao.

"Eoh kenapa kau sebut – sebut namanya, huh?" Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. Bersiap melayangkannya ke puncak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kris hyung jangan marah dulu. Aku kan cuma tau dari beberapa temanku. Soalnya kata mereka, seragam yang dikenakan si penguntit itu sama dengan seragam yang dikenakan Baby Pandamu, hyung." Kris bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang memandang Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian. Suho mengikutinya, ia merasa perlu menenangkan temannya yang sepertinya kesal itu. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau pujaan hatimu digossipkan berteman dengan para stalker? Ckck .. tentu saja Kris tidak terima.

"Ngg .. sepertinya aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan. Ada buku yang mesti aku cari untuk mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim, annyeong^^" Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya, namun tangan Jongdae menahannya.

"Ah tinggallah di sini lebih lama Kyungsoo. Temani aku di sini. Aku juga belum mengerjakan tugasnya, nanti kita cari bersama – sama, ne?" Kyungsoo menghelas napas panjang. Ia berpikir sejenak setelah akhirnya ia menyetujui ajakan Jongdae. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya karna memang ia penasaran dengan stalker – stalker itu.

"Yang ku dengar, yang sering di kuntit itu Luhan hyung dan Lay. Aigoo~ dua namja china itu memang paling cantik di sekolah kita." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis setelah mendengar kata 'paling cantik' dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan ada aura – aura aneh dari Baekhyunnie-nya langsung merangkul hangat Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Tapi masih cantikkan Baekhyunnieku dong, hehe .. Manis pula. Ih gemes~" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas. Membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin marah – marah jadi menunduk malu. (tumben Chanyeol oppa peka-_- #plak).

"Eoh jangan bermesraan di sini. Apalagi di depan Kyungsoo yang masih polos." Omel Minseok pada dua sejoli yang memang kalau bermesraan tidak tau waktu dan tempat itu. Kemudian gossip berlanjut lagi dan semakin memanas.

_**Ddrttt .. ddrrtt ….**_

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia segera menjauh dari teman – temannya dan melihat pesan masuk yang baru saja mengganggu acara bergossipnya itu.

_From: My Eomma_

_Kyungsoo chagi, eomma sudah sampai di sekolahmu. Kamu dimana? Bisa temui eomma sekarang?_

Kyungsoo langsung membalas pesan eommanya. Tangannya dengan lihai menyentuh layar sentuh handphonenya.

_To: My Eomma_

_Aku di kantin eomma. Ne aku akan segera menemui eomma. Eomma tunggu di kantor guru saja, ne?_

Sent. Tak lama kemudian muncul balasan lagi dari eommanya.

_From: My eomma_

_Ajak Jongdae juga ya, eomma perlu bicara dengannya._

_To: My Eomma_

_Ne~ pasti^^_

Kemudian Kyungsoo menyeret Jongdae menuju kantor guru setelah meminta izin untuk meminjam Jongdae pada ketiga hyungnya itu.

"Kyungsoo lebih baik kau juga ajak Suho hyung. Dia kan ketua asrama sekolah ini. Biar eommamu juga mengenalnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju atas saran Kyungsoo. Ia biarkan Jongdae menemui eommanya sendirian di kantor guru. Sedangkan dirinya pergi ke kelas 3A untuk menemui Suho.

Tapi sayangnya, sesampainya ia di kelas 3A. Kelas itu tak menampakkan sosok Suho di sana.

"Mencari Suho ya?" Kyungsoo sontak menoleh pada suara baritone yang cukup ia kenal. Ia membalikkan badannya segera dan menemukan Kris sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"E-eh Kris hyung mengagetkan saja. Ne~ aku mencarinya, hyung tau Suho hyung dimana?"

"Setauku, setelah menasehatiku panjang lebar, ia pergi ke perpustakaan. Kalau tidak ada di sana, kau bisa ke kamar asramanya. Lantai dua nomor kamar 15 gedung ketiga di belakang sekolah ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Kemudian ia memulai pencariannya. Mencari sosok Suho di perpustakaan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Jongdae sudah sampai di kantor guru, dengan sopan ia masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Nyonya Do yang tak lain adalah eommanya Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong ahjumma, sudah lama menunggu ya?" Nyonya Do berdiri dan menggeleng pelan.

"Baru saja datang. Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Nyonya Do dengan wajah khawatir karna ia tak melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama Jongdae.

"Ia sedang mencari ketua asrama sekolah ini ahjumma." Nyonya Do hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Permisi, anda benar Nyonya Do ? Saya wali kelas dari Do Kyungsoo." Seorang namja paruh baya menghampiri Nyonya Do dan Jongdae yang sedang ada di ruang tunggu untuk menyambut para tamu yang datang ke sekolah. Terlihat beberapa saat kemudian Nyonya Do mengobrol hangat dengan wali kelas Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Setelah selesai, Nyonya Do kembali menghampiri Jongdae dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara empat mata seperti yang ia bilang pada Kyungsoo lewat sms.

"Memangnya ahjumma mau bicara apa pada saya?" tanya Jongdae sopan setelah mereka berada di halaman sekolah. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran.

Nyonya Do menghela napas berkali – kali, bola matanya berputar perlahan seraya menimbang kata – kata yang pas untuk menyampaikan hal penting pada Jongdae.

"Ahjumma mau minta tolong. Kamu mau menolong ahjumma kan?"

"Tanpa diminta pun, saya akan selalu menolong ahjumma." Nyonya Do tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berpikir untuk mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan Jongdae untuknya.

"Ahjumma mau kamu menolong ahjumma mengawasi Kyungsoo. Kesehatannya kemarin kembali drop."

"Mwo?"

* * *

Kyungsoo pov

Aku memasuki perpustakaan sekolah. Mengisi daftar hadir dan mulai mencari sosok Suho hyung. Setelah ku telusuri di berbagai sudut di perpustakaan ini. Aku tak menemukan sosoknya. Tiba – tiba saja aku teringat tugas yang diberikan Choi seonsaengnim. Mumpung aku sedang berada di sini, aku sekalian saja mencari buku yang aku perlukan untuk mengerjakan tugas itu.

Aku menulusuri tiap rak buku yang berdiri kokoh di perpustakaan ini. Ku edarkan juga pandanganku pada pengunjung yang terbilang ramai hari ini. Aku melirik jam bundar di tanganku, tepat pukul empat sore, waktunya para anggota perpustakaan yang dari luar sekolah -selain siswa sekolah- berkunjung. Terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka pakai. Cukup banyak pengunjung yang tak seseragam dengan pakaianku.

"Ah itu dia." Seruku saat melihat buku yang aku cari. Aku mendekati rak yang menyimpan buku itu. Tapi sayang sekali, setelah ku coba untuk mengambilnya dengan berjingjit pun tak bisa. Letaknya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran namja yang hanya mempunyai tinggi 173 cm sepertiku. Perlu Kris hyung atau Chanyeol hyung yang mengambilnya. Atau mungkin sepuluh senti di atasku.

"Eoh nanti sajalah mengambilnya." Ucapku pasrah sambil berbalik badan untuk pergi. Tapi baru dua langkah aku berjalan, buku incaranku sudah di depan mata.

"Ini sunbae buku yang kau cari." Seseorang yang ku yakini namja menyodorkan buku incaranku tepat di depan wajahku. Aku berbalik dan menatapanya. Matanya tak sebulat mataku namun aku suka warna bola matanya, agak coklat kehitaman. Tubunya tinggi tegap. Kulitnya berwarna coklat namun membuat kesan manis dan .. sexy.

"Sunbae~ ini bukunya." Aku tersadar dari acaraku memperhatikannya. Aku segera mengambil bukunya dan membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasihku.

"Gomawo. Eng .. apa ya yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?" ucapku basa – basi. Ntah kenapa tatapan matanya itu seperti menghipnotisku untuk tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kita kenalan dulu sunbae. Jeoneun Kim Jong In imnida. Tapi sunbae bisa memanggilku, Kai." Ia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda awal perkenalan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo imnida^^" aku membalas uluran tangannya dengan menjabat tangannya. Tak lupa ku sunggingkan senyuman ku yang menurutku manis ini. Ia juga tersenyum, sama manisnya dengan senyumanku. (Kyungsoo oppa narsis-_-).

"Ah sunbae, a-aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Ne~ tolong apa Kai?"

"A-aku kelas tiga SMP. Aku akan menghadapi ujian akhir yang walau sebenarnya masih lama, sekitar tujuh sampai delapan bulan lagi. Tapi ada beberapa materi pelajaran yang aku tidak mengerti. Sunbae sepertinya siswa kelas satu sekolah ini. Yang ku dengar juga, siswa – siswa di sekolah ini berotak encer. Sunbae mau kan mengajariku materi pelajaran yang aku tak bisa itu?"

Aku kembali memperhatikannya. Kalau di lihat memang seragamnya itu sangat berbeda dengan seragam yang ku pakai. Ada logo sekolahnya juga. YM Junior High School. Eh tunggu, bukankah itu sekolah yang dibicarakan Chanyeol hyung saat di kantin tadi? Tapi apa mungkin namja baik dan semanis Kai ke sini hanya untuk menguntit? Tapi kan tadi ia bilang kalau ia mau belajar. Err .. aku bingung u.u

"Tentu, kebetulan materiku tak jauh dari pelajaran siswa kelas tiga SMP. Kapan mulai belajarnya?"

"Sekarang saja~" serunya semangat, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya dia memang bukan stalker yang Chanyeol hyung maksud.

Kemudian kami pergi ke meja kosong yang ada di sudut ruangan perpustakaan dan mulai belajar. Kai belajar dengan cepat, ia juga aktif bertanya jika tidak mengerti. Senyuman terus terkembang di bibirku. Tak peduli ia melihatnya atau tidak, yang penting aku memasang wajah manis di depannya.

"Nah coba kau kerjakan soal yang ku buat ini. Kalau sudah selesai akan aku periksa."

"Ne~ sunbae."

_**Dddrtt ddrtt …**_

Handphoneku bergetar mengisyaratkan sebuah pesan masuk. Aku yang sedang asyik mengajari Kai matematika atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikannya mengerjakan soal segera mengambil benda berbentuk persegi itu dari saku ku.

_From: Jongdae_

_Hei kau mencari Suho hyung kemana saja, eoh? Lama sekali sih?_

"Aigoo~ aku lupa." ucapku sambil menepuk jidatku. Kai yang sedang asyik mengerjakan soal langsung menoleh bingung ke arahku.

"Waeyo sunbae?"

"Ngg … Kai sepertinya cukup sampai di sini perjumpaan kita. Maksudku, kita sudahi saja belajar kita hari ini. Lagi pula ini sudah sore dan aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menemui seseorang." Kai tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk setuju, "mianhae, Kai" tambahku dengan nada bersalah.

"Gwenchana sunbae. Hmm tapi besok bisa ajari lagi tidak?"

"Tentu, di tempat dan jam yang sama, otte?"

"Ne~ tapi bolehkah aku meminta nomor telepon sunbae?" aku membulatkan mataku yang – memang- sudah bulat. Otak ku berfantasi liar memikirkan tujuan Kai meminta nomor teleponku. Ini mungkin cuma modus. Belajarnya pun ini jangan – jangan cuma modus. Yang sebenarnya, ia berniat untuk mengapa - apakanku. Jangan – jangan ia benar – benar stalker yang Chanyeol hyung maksud. Aku kan termasuk namja yang cukup err manis dan mungkin saja .. menggairahkan?

Aku refleks menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada untuk menutupi bagian sensitifku. Adegan – adegan pemaksaan dan pemerkosaan yang diputar di sebuah film melayang – layang di kepalaku, "hanya untuk mempermudah komunikasi."

_**Blush**_

Aku langsung tertunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang terasa di kedua pipiku. Aku malu karna ketahuan berpikiran macam – macam olehnya.

"A-ah i-iya b-boleh kok. Ini, kau ketikkan saja nomormu di sini. Nanti aku yang menghubungimu." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan handphoneku dengan wajah masih tertunduk. Aku melirik Kai, ia mulai menyentuh screen handphoneku. Kemudian mengembalikannya tanpa kurang satu apapun.

"Mau keluar bersama?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian kami segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

Suho pov

Aku baru saja ingin menemui Kyungsoo yang katanya Kris menungguku di perpustakaan. Tetapi sampai di sana, aku menemukannya sedang mengobrol dengan siswa dari sekolah lain. Yang membuatku sedih adalah senyum yang selalu terkembang di bibir Kyungsoo dan itu hanya ditujukan untuk orang tersebut. Parahnya lagi, Kyungsoo yang menurutku itu pemalu ternyata mudah akrab juga dengan orang baru. Terlihat dari cara ia berbicara dengan orang itu tanpa canggung sedikit pun. Aku yang tadinya ingin menemuinya akhirnya pergi untuk mencari Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ah" seruku setelah ku temukan sosok Jongdae yang tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Ia tersenyum dan berlari menghampiriku.

"Hyung kau tidak ketemu dengan Kyungsoo?" aku menggeleng untuk 'sedikit' berdusta. Aku melihatnya tapi tidak menemuinya, itu sedikit berbohongkan?

"Oh, ku kira kau bertemu dengannya. Soalnya dia mencarimu untuk diperkenalkan pada eommanya."

"D-diperkenalkan dengan eommanya? Dengan Nyonya Do?" Jongdae mengangguk mantap. Kemudian aku sudah melayang jauh ke masa lalu. Saat aku pertama kali mengenal Kyungsoo dan keluarganya. Senyuman yeoja paruh baya itu, senyuman yang hangat yang sama seperti senyum eommaku.

"Hyung, kau sakit?" Jongdae menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku dan bergumam kecil, "tapi tidak panas kok."

"Aku sehat kok. Lalu kemana Kyungsoo dan eommanya sekarang?"

"Mereka sih sudah bertemu tadi di gerbang. Mungkin eommanya sudah pulang. Kalau Kyungsoo mungkin sedang membereskan pakaiannya di kamar asrama." Ada perasaan sedih di hatiku, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Do. Mungkin saja dia masih mengingatku dan bilang pada Kyungsoo kalau aku ini .. "hyung aku mau bicara soal Kyungsoo padamu." Aku menatap dalam kedua mata Jongdae. Perasaan khawatir dan tak enak merasuki pikiranku. Dari tatapan Jongdae mengatakan kalau hal yang ingin ia bicarakan 'sangat' penting.

"Kita bicara sambil jalan – jalan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Hayoo gimana part 3 nya?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Ah saya mau balasin review dulu yaw~  
**

**Oiya waktu di chapter saya ntah kenapa saya gak bisa liat yang review -"  
**

**ffn nya aneh #plak  
**

**atau mungkin karna saya author baru yang 'sedikit' buta bahasa inggris jadi gak ngerti cara liat review, hehe #plak  
**

**Jadi, saya balas reviewnya sekalian aja ya hehe XD  
**

**SuDo Ship:** Iya Suho sekamar sama Minseok. Jongdae sama D.O eh tapi gak cemburu lah, malah bagus toh? *maksudnya?*

makasih udah baca ff abal saya, kamu sudo hardcore shipper? saya juga #hug

**Jung Jaejin: **Tenang tenang, D.O nya gak dibuat mati kok, itu bias sayaaaaahhhh *teriak pakai toa*

makasih udah mau baca ff saya yang abal ini u.u

kamu sud.o shipper juga? saya juga #hug

**AEGYA SUDO:** Huwaahh aku juga suka pair ini #hug

makasih udh baca ff ini. iya jarang yang buat soalnya kaisoo shipper lebih kuat #tendang #plak

**Guest sonnim: **ini udah dilanjut~ makasih udah mau baca dan review #bow

**Reita:** Kyungsoo emang cocok sama siapa aja, apalagi sama author #plak #abaikan

**ZhieCho:** wah kenapa dengan Kris gege? Dia baik kok, cuma ya itu suka tepe2 -_-

**kyuaniee fiee: **kai sama xiumin? O.o saya gak ngerti #plak

setau saya xiumin sama jongdae aka chen, hehe ..

**SparKSomniaA0321:** iya Suhonya jadi seme, Suho jadi uke kalau di pair sama Kris #digebukinTao

D.O kan emak - emak #plak jadi dibuat uke di sini, hehe ..

* * *

**Makasih semua yang udah review ya~ maaf nih updatenya telat soalnya saya ada tes gitu, hehe ..**

**ditunggu lagi reviewnya^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Memory About Love [Chapter 4]**

**Author: BabySuDo**

**Genre: Yaoi romance, friendship, family**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: SuD.O couple and others**

**Length: Chaptered**

**A/N or disclaimer (?): Gak mau banyak omong, Cuma mau bilang kalau cerita ini murni punya saya. Semua alur saya yang buat. NO PLAGIAT ! EXO juga bukan punya saya. Tapi punya SM entertainment. Punya Tuhannya dan keluarganya. Tapi boleh gak saya miliki Suho dan D.O ? #plak**

**Warning: Ini ff YAOI loh .. pairnya SuD.O couple dengan slight dimana – mana. Alur kecepatan, typo (s) bertebaran dan imajinasi anda mesti tinggi kalau ingin mengerti lebih jelas ff ini #plak. Jangan jadi siders ya.**

**Yaudah langsung baca aja ya, maaf banyak nge-bacot, hehe XD**

**Readers: *timpuk author***

**HAPPY READING ALL \^O^/**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Mereka sih sudah bertemu tadi di gerbang. Mungkin eommanya sudah pulang. Kalau Kyungsoo mungkin sedang membereskan pakaiannya di kamar asrama." Ada perasaan sedih di hatiku, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Do. Mungkin saja dia masih mengingatku dan bilang pada Kyungsoo kalau aku ini .. "hyung aku mau bicara soal Kyungsoo padamu." Aku menatap dalam kedua mata Jongdae. Perasaan khawatir dan tak enak merasuki pikiranku. Dari tatapan Jongdae mengatakan kalau hal yang ingin ia bicarakan 'sangat' penting.

"Kita bicara sambil jalan – jalan saja."

* * *

_**Memory About Love, chapter four**_

"Kita mulai dari mana ya?" Jongdae memutar bola matanya bingung. Mungkin terlalu banyak hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan padaku. Kami berhenti sejenak di depan ring basket yang ada di lapangan outdoor sekolah.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau sampaikan tentang Kyungsoo padaku, Jongdae?" ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi bukannya ia menjawab, ia malah mengajak ku ke gedung asrama. Tepatnya ke atap gedung asrama yang berada di lantai tujuh, tempat di mana para penghuni asrama menjemur pakaiannya.

Suasana sore hari ini sepi, hanya ada beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya sengaja ditinggalkan sang pemilik. Aku dan Jongdae memilih sudut atap, berdiri di dekat besi pembatas atap untuk melanjutkan obrolan yang memang belum dimulai itu.

"Kita sudah sampai di atap Jongdae. Sekarang, cepat katakan soal Kyungsoo padaku." Lagi, Jongdae hanya menghela napas panjang, membuatku semakin bingung dan takut. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?

"Err .. begini hyung. Sebelumnya aku boleh bertanya hal pribadi tidak?" sekarang aku yang bimbang. Aku menatap lurus ke depan, menikmati pemandangan yang cukup indah dari atas sini, "ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo kok, juga …. Baby Soo mu itu." Sontak aku menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Jongdae yang telah menyebutkan panggilan sayangku pada seseorang yang berarti di hidupku itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mengangguk setuju.

"Soal Baby Soo mu itu. Apa dia juga bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ne~ oh ayolah Jongdae, jangan berbelit – belit begini. Kau membuatku kesal." Akhirnya emosi itu tak tertahankan. Ia terlalu lama dalam mengambil keputusan.

"M-mianhae hyung. Aku kan berusaha hati – hati. Aku butuh kata – kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan hal ini padamu." Aku menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau dipikir – pikir, betul juga kata Jongdae. Kalau ia salah ucap, nanti aku bisa berpikiran macam – macam dan bisa saja kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu menyakiti hatiku.

"Ne~ silahkan lanjutkan." Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya. Membuat ku merasa lega karna ia tak marah karna sudah ku bentak tadi.

"Baby Soo mu juga mengalami kecelakaan sekitar delapan tahun lalu, hyung?" aku mengangguk, masih mencoba bersabar.

"Ne~ lebih tepatnya saat ia berumur delapan tahun dan aku sepuluh tahun. Eits tunggu, bukankah Kyungsoo temanmu itu juga berbeda dua tahun denganku?"

"Apa ia namja kelahiran 14 januari 1993 juga?" aku kembali mengangguk. Aigoo aku mulai merasakan sesak di dadaku.

"Apa itu berarti ?"

"Ne hyung, Kyungsoo temanku itu Baby Soo mu. Aih, dunia memang sempit ya." Bukannya senang, aku malah ragu dan tak percaya. Jongdae yang melihat perubahan dari wajahku langsung berkicau lagi, "waeyo hyung? Kok seperti bingung begitu? Kau tak percaya kalau kau dipertemukan lagi dengannya?"

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja … aku merasa … ragu. Waktu pertama kali berkenalan ia seperti tak mengenalku. Atau mungkin karna aku bilang aku Suho, bukan Joonmyun? Aish tapi Minseok pernah meneriaki ku dengan nama asliku. Dan dan …."

"Hyung~" aku menghentikan ocehanku yang terlihat seperti orang panik itu. Ya, aku panik ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya cemas. Aku mencemaskan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae .." tiba – tiba saja aku mengingat kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi dan apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan itu.

"Ne hyung? Mwo?"

"Apa … Kyungsoo hilang ingatan?"

"Ne~"

* * *

Author pov

_**Bruk**_

Suho menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang yang memang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia berada di kamar asramanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Jongdae di atap tadi membuatnya merasakan lelah dan sesak di dadanya.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Minseok, teman sekamarnya yang juga mengetahui kisah Baby Soo-nya itu tengah teridur pulas.

"Hei Minseok, Kyungsoo temannya Jongdae itu benar – benar Baby Soo-ku. Hanya saja …" Suho mengajak Minseok bicara tapi kenyataannya adalah ia berbicara sendiri karna Minseok benar – benar tertidur dan tak mungkin mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Suho bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan membuka laci meja belajarnya. Mengambil figura foto yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu setelah perkenalannya dengan Kyungsoo di perpustakaan.

"Baby Soo~ bogoshippoyo~" Suho memeluk figura foto itu. Mendekapnya erat seakan figura foto itu benar – benar Kyungsoo.

_Aku bertetangga dengan Kyungsoo sekitar setahun yang lalu. Saat kami sama – sama naik ke kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Ia asli orang Korea dan kembali dari Jepang setelah urusan bisnis appanya selesai._

_Kami memang tidak pernah bertegur sapa, tapi kedua orang tua kami berteman baik. Layaknya dua keluarga yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Umma Kyungsoo, Nyonya Do, sering berkunjung ke rumahku hanya untuk sekedar bersilaturahmi atau pun bercerita mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo yang ku rasa cukup menyedihkan._

_Kyungsoo terlahir sebagai anak yang ceria, sopan santun, penurut, dan memiliki hati yang sangat bersih. Kira – kira lima tahun setelah kelahiran Kyungsoo, keluarga mereka pindah karna tuntutan pekerjaan appanya. Appa Kyungsoo jadi lebih dekat ke kantor setelah mereka menetap di rumah baru mereka. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, saat umur Kyungsoo delapan tahun. Ia mengalami kecelakaan tragis. Sebuah mini bus dengan kecepatan tinggi hampir menabraknya. Ia berhasil diselamatkan oleh temannya, namun tetap berakhir di rumah sakit dengan koma berhari – hari. Saat ia terbangun, orang tuanya malah mendengar berita bahwa ia harus merelakan ingatannya delapan tahun silam hilang begitu saja akibat benturan keras yang ia alami di bagian kepalanya._

_Uisa yang menangani Kyungsoo juga bilang kalau ia cukup shock jika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Karna ia bilang, saat Kyungsoo terbangun dari komanya, tatapannya memperlihatkan kalau ia seperti kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dihidupnya. Namun, ia tak tahu ia kehilangan siapa. Jika ia berusaha mengingatnya, kepalanya akan sakit dan kesehatannya akan menurun drastis. Jadi, orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke Jepang untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Menurut mereka, menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari tempat kecelakaan yang lebih tepatnya daerah rumahnya itu adalah jalan terbaik yang mereka pilih untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi Kyungsoo yang ceria dan cerewet seperti dulu lagi._

_Kira – kira setelah ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang kelima belas dan kenaikan kelas terjadi, orang tuanya membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke Korea namun mereka pindah ke rumah yang ada di depan rumahku._

_Uisa yang menangani Kyungsoo bilang kalau lebih baik Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan baru dan melupakan kehidupan lamanya. Karna, seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Jika ia terlalu keras mengingat masa lalunya, ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya karna benturan yang terjadi saat ia menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecelakaan tragis itu cukup membuat beberapa jaringan otaknya rusak._

_Itulah kenapa saat ia bertemu dengan Suho hyung atau saat Minseok hyung menyebutkan nama aslimu, Kyungsoo tak ingat. Ia kehilangan ingatannya dan terpaksa mengubur semua memori delapan tahunnya agar ia tetap bisa hidup di dunia ini._

_Aku diamanahkan Nyonya Do untuk menjaganya karna memang hanya aku lah teman Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo yang awalnya diterima sebagai siswa kelas satu di sekolah ini di tempatkan di kelas 1A terpaksa dipindahkan ke kelasku, 1B._

_Dari situlah kami berteman baik sampai terbilang tiga bulan ini. Namun yang ku lihat, walau kami sudah sengaja dipersatukan, Kyungsoo masih terlihat tertutup. Aku memakluminya, karna kata orang tuanya, sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, Kyungsoo seperti menutup dirinya dari orang banyak. Ia akan benar – benar menimbang – nimbang apa yang perlu orang tahu, apa yang orang tidak perlu tahu tentang dirinya._

_Ia lemah, benar – benar lemah. Tidak tahan dingin, mudah terserang penyakit dan itu semua terjadi setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bisa dibilang kalau kecelakaan itu merebut semua kepercayaan dirinya, keceriaan hidupnya. Untuk itu, lebih baik hyung mendekatinya secara perlahan bila ingin tetap berada di sampingnya. Ia boleh tidak mengenal hyung. Tapi setidaknya, perasaan delapan tahun lalu itu masih ada dihatinya walau hanya sedikit. Dan tugas hyung adalah memperbanyak volume rasa itu agar ia kembali merasakan keindahan hidupnya sebelum kecelakaan delapan tahun yang lalu._

Buliran air hangat jatuh membentuk sebuah sungai kecil di kedua pipi Suho. Cerita Jongdae di atap itu benar – benar membuat hatinya terluka. Ia memang telah dipertemukan dengan Baby Soo-nya, tapi dalam keadaan yang tidak ia dan Kyungsoo inginkan.

Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan iu terjadi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karna telah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dengan mendorongnya sampai kepala Kyungsoo terbentur pembatas trotoar jalan. Tapi saat itu keadaan sangat genting, ia harus bertindak cepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang tubuh Kyungsoo sudah terkubur dalam tanah merah di pemakaman.

"Suho-ah~" panggilan suara parau dari Minseok menyadarkannya. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar sebelum memasang wajah baik – baik saja pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Suho basa – basi.

"Ne~ kau bisa lihat sendiri. Oiya kau kemana saja hari ini, huh?"

"Aku seharian ini bersama Jongdae. Berkeliling sekolah sekaligus asrama kita yang besar ini. Waeyo?" Suho berkata jujur, tapi itu membuat api cemburu Minseok berkobar. Dapat terlihat dari tindakannya yang segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Suho dengan tangan yang terkepal cukup kuat.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ia menceritakan soal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo temannya itu benar – benar Baby Soo-ku." Minseok tak percaya, kepalannya makin kuat dan sudah terangkat ke atas. Siap melayangkannya pada kedua pipi Suho yang mulus, "hai aku serius Minseok. Baby Soo-ku benar – benar ada di sekolah ini dan ia temannya Jongdae. Jongdae kekasih yang selalu kau puja itu."

Minseok menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan beralih duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Lalu? Apa kau ingin bilang pada Kyungsoo kalau kau ini Joonmyun nya? Joonmyunnie hyung yang selalu menantikannya selama delapan tahun ini? Joonmyunnie hyung yang mengira kalau Baby Soo nya tak selamat dari koma berhari – hari? Begitu?"

"Aniyo !" jawab Suho tegas.

"Mwo? Waeyo?" Minseok mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih dekat pada Suho. Jawaban Suho sangat mengagetkannya.

"Ia kehilangan ingatannya dan itu semua karnaku. Karna aku mendorongnya saat mini bus berkecepatan tinggi itu ingin menabrak dan menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras. Aku mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga karna aku panik dan khawatir. A-aku menyanyanginya, Minseok-ah. A-aku begitu mencintainya d-dan a–aku tak i-ingin k-kehilangannya. K-kehilangan sosok yang selalu membuat hidupku penuh dengan warna. A-aku .. hiks hiks.." akhirnya tangis itu pecah kembali. Air mata yang tadi ditahannya berhasil membobol pertahanannya. Suho menangis, menangisi perbuatan yang –menurutnya- membuat Kyungsoo menderita. Membuat Kyungsoo menderita karna harus merelakan memori indah bersamanya. Menderita karna trauma yang membuat ia harus kehilangan senyum ceria dan ocehan bawelnya. Menderita karna memilih untuk menjadi orang tertutup pada semua orang yang sebenarnya peduli padanya.

"Aku yang salah. Aku jahat. Aku orang jahat. Kyungsoo memang pantas melupakanku karna aku yang membuatnya menderita. A-aku .. hiks .." Minseok yang tak tahan melihat sahabatnya menangis, memilih untuk memeluknya. Menyalurkan kasih sayang seorang sahabat untuk Suho.

"Uljima Suho-ah. Ini semua tak sepenuhnya salahmu. Toh setidaknya, karna perbuatan nekatmu itu, ia bisa hidup. Bahkan hingga berumur enam belas tahun. Ia masih bisa menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Menikmati keindahan alam, ya walau memorinya tentang hubungan kalian hilang. Uljima Suho-ah. Bukankah seharusnya kau memperbaiki kesalahanmu itu? Maksudku, menjaganya sebagai Suho sang guardian. Ya, guardian dari Baby Soo-mu itu. Uljima Suho-ah."

Minseok terus menyemangati Suho. Memotivasinya agar tangisannya mereda.

"Hiks hiks .. gomawo Minseok-ah. Kau memang sahabat yang baik." Kemudian mereka melepas pelukan mereka setelah Minseok merasa tangisan Suho sudah mereda.

"Aigoo betapa jeleknya wajahmu itu sehabis menangis, ckck .. sana mandi !"

_**Buk**_

Suho melempar bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Minseok yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan cengiran khas Chanyeol.

"Kau juga sana mandi ! Badanmu bau iler tau !" balas Suho yang kemudian dibalas dengan lemparan bantal oleh Minseok.

* * *

Suho memutar – mutar bolpoint yang ada di tangannya. Ia menatap malas berkas – berkas yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Berkas – berkas itu adalah nama para siswa baru penghuni asrama yang harus diajaknya untuk berkeliling asrama siang ini. Ia malas, di hari sabtu yang cerah ini ia harus berucap panjang lebar pada orang yang belum tentu mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia punya dua bawahan yang mempunyai jabatan yang sama dengannya, tapi dua orang itu memilih menyibukkan diri mereka di kegiatan klub masing – masing.

"Aish~ seharusnya aku suruh Chanyeol dan Lay untuk izin dari kegiatan club mereka dan membagi tugas denganku untuk mengajak para penghuni baru ini mengelilingi asrama yang sudah ku kelilingi ribuan kali itu, ckck .. sial." Ia membanting bolpointnya kasar hingga benda itu terpental jauh dan menghilang ntah kemana.

_**Srak**_

Ia juga menghempaskan berkas – berkas yang ada di atas mejanya itu. Membuat lembaran kertas itu berhamburan mengelilingi lantai ruangannya sebagai Ketua Umum Asrama SM Senior High School milik kakeknya, Kim Youngmin *Sooman pensiun jadi saya ganti sama Kim Youngmin soalnya marganya sama kaya Suho, hehe #gakpenting*

"Eoh, Kyungsoo?" ia mengambil sebuah berkas yang berada di dekat kakinya. Di sana tertulis biodata Kyungsoo sebagai penghuni baru asrama di gedung pertama yang dikhususkan untuk siswa – siswa kelas satu. Matanya bergerak – gerak membaca setiap tulisan tangan yang ditorehkan diatas kertas putih itu. Sesekali mulutnya tersenyum membaca kalimat yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hobi: memasak, menyanyi, travelling untuk membeli baju? Ckck emak – emak sekali anak ini." Suho cekikikan sendiri di kursinya, ternyata Baby Soo-nya yang terlihat polos itu mempunyai hobi yang cukup menarik dan 'sedikit' aneh untuk seorang namja berusia enam belas tahun pada umumnya.

Kemudian matanya membulat sempurna ketika menemukan dimana tempat Kyungsoo sekarang berada. Gedung pertama lantai tiga nomor kamar 25. Dimana Jongdae juga tidur di sana. Ya, Kyungsoo sekamar dengan Jongdae.

"Aku harus ke sana, mengajaknnya berkeliling. Bukankah itu tugasku? Hehe .." ia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya yang cukup berantakan itu karna berkas – berkas yang tadi dihempaskannya tak ia bereskan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Suho sudah sampai di depan kamar DaeSoo *bukan wong deso yah #plak*. Kamar no. 25 lantai tiga di gedung pertama asrama sekolahnya. Pintunya tertutup rapat dan sengaja dikunci. Ia mengintip ke dalam dari celah lubang kunci dan tak melihat apa – apa hingga sebuah seruan mengagetkannya.

"Suho hyung sedang apa di sini?" Suho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo menatap horror padanya.

_Aigoo pasti dia berpikiran macam – macam setelah melihatku mengintip tadi_, gumamnya.

"Aniyo~ hmm … ini." Suho menyodorkan kertas yang baru saja ia baca saat di ruangannya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ini hyung? Ini kan biodata ku sebagai penghuni asrama baru, apa ada yang salah?"

"Mwo?" mata Suho membulat sempurna, ia segera mengambil kertas yang tadi ia sodorkan dan menyimpannya di belakang tubuhnya.

_Aigoo dasar Suho bodoh !_, rutuknya.

"Err tadi Yoona seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk mengajak penghuni baru berkeliling di sekitar asrama. Jadi, aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu berkeliling. Kau ada waktu?" Kyungsoo nampak berpikir kemudian ia mengagguk. Suho yang melihatnya ingin sekali melompat saat itu juga tapi diurungkan niatnya karna ia harus menjaga imagenya di depan Kyungsoo. Ckck dasar namja jaim-_-.

"A-ayo kita mulai berkeliling. Kita mulai dari gedung ini dulu ya." Kemudian Suho mulai berkicau panjang lebar pada Kyungsoo. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama mendengar lelucon Suho tentang beberapa kejadian yang terjadi di asrama akhir – akhir ini.

"Kita punya tiga gedung asrama. Gedung pertama khusus siswa kelas satu. Gedung kedua khusus siswa kelas dua dan yang terakhir untuk kelas tiga. Masing – masing bertingkat enam. Tiga lantai pertama diperuntukkan untuk kamar. Satu lantai terdiri dari sepuluh kamar yang berjejer memanjang ke samping dan ada balkon di setiap kamarnya. Lantai empat untuk mencuci, mandi, dan lain – lain. Dua lantai berikutnya juga kamar seperti lantai satu, dua, dan tiga. Nah paling atas itu adalah atap yang sengaja di pasangi tambang yang cukup panjang untuk para penghuni asrama menjemur pakaian mereka yang telah dicuci."

Suho terus mengoceh, menjelaskan ini itu pada Kyungsoo yang hanya memasang ekspresi O_O nya. Ntah takjub dengan penjelasan Suho atau tak mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Molla, hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Gedung asrama pertama sampai ketiga hanya dihubungkan dengan lorong yang lebih mirip jembatan. Ketiga gedung ini berbentuk letter U. Jadi setiap penghuni bisa saling melihat kamar penghuni lain. Sebenarnya, di dalam kamar asrama sudah ada kamar mandi kecil, tapi tetap saja ada kamar mandi lain yang berjejer di lantai empat. Tidak mungkin kan kau mansi dengan Jongdae berdua tiap hari di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kalian?" Kyungsoo tertawa, begitupun Suho.

"Joonmyunnie~" seseorang berseru, suara lembut namun tetap memberikan kesan kalau ia itu namja. Suho dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Kedua mata mereka menangkap sesosok namja berbadan mungil yang sama dengan Baekhyun tengah menghampiri mereka dengan berlari kecil – kecil di lantai dua gedung asrama khusus siswa kelas tiga.

_**Grep**_

Sosok mungil itu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat, seperti tak ingin melepaskannya. Matanya terpejam dan hidungnya bergerak menghirup aroma tubuh Suho. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Joomyunnie, bogoshippo~" ucapnya lagi, kini dengan tangan yang menggoyang – goyangkannya kedua lengan Suho.

"Nado Luhan. Nado bogoshippo~" sekarang Suho yang balas memeluk sosok mungil itu, Luhan.

"Aigoo gege, jangan peluk – pelukkan di depan umum!" Seseorang lain berseru, melepaskan pelukan diantara Luhan dan Suho. Gaya poni lemparnya membuat Suho berdecak kesal setelah menyadari siapa sosok itu.

"Lay, kau kemana saja, eoh? Melarikan diri dari tugas, huh?" Suho marah – marah ketika namja berponi lempar itu berdiri diantaranya dan Luhan. Lay -namja itu- hanya bisa memasang cengiran khas Chanyeol. "Mana juga si Lazy Virus itu?"

"Eoh, sejak kapan julukan Chanyeol berubah menjadi itu Joomyunnie?"

"Sejak ia dan adik sepupumu ini melarikan diri dari tugasnya, Lu" Luhan menatap Lay dan Suho bergantian, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kan aku sudah izin untuk menghadiri kegiatan klub. Hyung juga sudah memberi izin berarti kami tidak melarikan diri dong."

"Tapi .."

"Sstt … sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian tidak malu dilihat orang baru di belakang Joonmyun?" ucap Luhan yang menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Karna perdebatan dengan Lay, Suho melupakan sosok itu.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah." ucap Suho sambil menarik lembut Kyungsoo untuk mendekat pada Luhan dan Lay.

"Nuguya? Pacar mu Joonmyunnie?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"B-bukan, saya hoobaenya Suho hyung."

"Mwo? Suho? Aish panggil dia Joonmyun saja, nama itu tak cocok untuknya." Ucap Luhan sambil memukul pelan lengan Suho. Suho melirik Kyungsoo sebentar, dilihatnya tatapan bingung Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan itu, kita berkenalan saja. Luhan, ini Kyungsoo, penghuni baru asrama gedung pertama. Ia tetangga sekaligus teman sekamar Jongdae." Jelas Suho.

"Mwo? Jadi ini teman Jongdae yang tempo hari ia ceritakan? Aigoo benar – benar namja yang manis dan polos." Luhan berlari kecil untuk mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo, meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menjabatnya erat. "Aku Xi Luhan, kau bisa panggil aku Luhan gege karna aku berasal dari China. Tapi kalau Luhan hyung juga boleh, hehe .."

_Namja yang cantik dan imut_, gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ini Lay, dia ketua asrama untuk siswa kelas satu. Ia seangkatan denganmu. Ia adik sepupu dari Luhan." Lay yang giliran menjabat erat tangan Kyungsoo. Sedikit menyibakkan poninya yang hampir menutupi mata itu.

"Aku Lay. Tapi itu hanya nama panggilan. Nama asliku Zhang Yi Xing. Aku kelas 1C. Bangapta^^" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi acara perkenalan dadakkan itu. Setelah acara perkenalan selesai, ia kembali berkeliling dengan Suho. Sedangkan Luhan dan Lay pergi ntah kemana.

"Gomawo untuk jalan – jalannya hyung." ucap Kyungsoo setelah acara berkeliling yang cukup melelahkan itu selesai. Suho menunduk, kemudian memasang senyumnya.

"Sekarang kau masuklah ke dalam. Istirahatkan badanmu, ne?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, namun tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Suho yang melihat itu jadi menatap penuh tanda tanya padanya.

"Hyung boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Suho yang sudah berniat pergi jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ne~ mau tanya apa?"

"Seebelumnya .. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" pertanyaan yang tak diduga Suho sebelumnya mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan pada kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang sekarang menatap dalam matanya. Ia ingin bilang 'iya', tapi mengingat cerita Jongdae padanya tempo hari, ia kubur keinginannya itu.

"Aniyo~ kita baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu di perpustakaan sekolah."

"Tapi ku rasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Hyung juga sendiri yang bilang kalau hyung pernah melihatku. Hyung jawab yang jujur!" kata – kata itu menusuk hati Suho. Sakit rasanya. Namun ia bisa berbuat apa? Kalaupun ia jujur sekarang, mungkin setelah ini ia akan mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemah terbujur kaku di rumah sakit.

"Ani~ kalaupun aku pernah bertemu denganmu, itu pasti di sekolah ini. Saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru sekitar tiga bulan lalu." Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, ntah ia yakin atau tidak dengan perkataan Suho tapi kondisinya yang memang sangat lelah karna habis berjalan seharian itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke dalam ya hyung. Sekali lagi, gomawo atas jalan – jalannya." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya. Suho yang melihat pintu kamar bernomor 25 itu sudah tertutup segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dengan membawa luka yang telah menggores hatinya karna harus terpaksa berbohong pada Baby Soo-nya.

_Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah, jeongmal mianhae_, gumamnya di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar asramanya.

* * *

Suho pov

_**Treng …..**_

Bel sekolah berbunyi, waktunya untuk mengisi perutku yang sudah demo dari tadi. Namun getaran handphoneku mengurungkan niatku untuk segera ke kantin. Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan benda berwarna silver itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan benda kecil itu.

**From: Yuri ahjumma**

**Joonmyun-ah istirahat ini segera ke ruanganku. Aku ada tugas untukmu.**

Aku menghela napas panjang, ahjumma ini selalu mengganggu waktuku saja. Aku mengelus perutku menyuruhnya untuk bersabar. Kemudian aku melangkah ke kantor wakil kepala sekolah, tempat Yuri ahjumma berada.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Ku ketuk pintu, setelah ada seruan untuk masuk, aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa ahjumma?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebuah kursi di depan mejanya.

"Ini di sekolah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Ia marah, menatap tajam ke arahku yang hanya menatap datar padanya.

"Mianhae, aku keceplosan." Ucapku datar. Ia menghela napas dan mendekatkan kursinya ke meja. Tangannya bergerak mengobrak – abrik setumpuk dokumen yang ada di atas meja. Ntah apa yang ia cari, aku tak peduli.

"Ige !" ia melemparkan sebuah dokumen ke arahku. Aku menatap dokumen itu sekilas dan seketika terbelalak.

"Eoh, dapat dari mana foto – foto ini ahjum-eh maksudku Yuri seonsaengnim?" ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memberi isyarat agar aku lebih mendekat padanya.

"Malam lalu, aku menyuruh Kyuhyun oppa untuk berpatroli di sekitar asrama kelas tiga. Darijam tiga pagi hingga jam sembilan. Dilanjutkan kembali dari jam sebelas malm hingga jam tiga pagi esok harinya. Ia ku suruh membawa kamera juga dan itulah yang berhasil dipotret kameranya." Ia berbisik, seperti ada penguping di luar sana. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memperhatikan foto – foto itu dengan saksama.

"Hei ini kan lantai dua. Kamarku juga disana, tapi kenapa aku tak merasa melihat orang – orang ini yah?" aku membolak – balikkan foto itu, berusaha mengenali siapa yang ada di foto itu. Tapi gagal, foto itu terlalu gelap dan hanya memperlihatkan tiga punggung namja yang baru saja melompati tebing tinggi pembatas gedung asrama kelas tiga dengan dunia luar.

"Sebenarnya, hanya tak sekali itu saja. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun oppa yang menemukan aksi mereka melompati tebing tinggi pembatas itu. Tapi, Ryeowook oppa dan Sungmin oppa juga, ckck .."

"Mereka melakukan ini tiap malam?" sekarang, perutku yang tadinya lapar sudah tak terasa. Aku lebih tertarik pada tiga namja ini.

"Kurasa iya, dan mereka selalu ditemukan di gedung asrama kelas tiga. Hanya anehnya .." Yuri ahjumma berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya untuk mendekat padaku, ia hampir menempelkan mulutnya ke pipiku. "mereka selalu datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak dan pergi dengan tangan kosong, Joonmyun." Ucapnya berbisik di telingaku, membuatku merinding.

"Err jadi mereka ini penstalker, begitu?" Yuri ahjumma mengangguk kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kim youngmin harabeoji tau hal ini?"

"Tentu tidak, kalau pun tau pasti dia masa bodoh. Kakekmu itu ckck … sekarang saja ia sedang pergi ke China dengan alasan studi banding. Apa kau percaya itu?" aku menggeleng.

"Pasti dia berbisnis, ckck .. Lalu apa tugasku?"

"Jum'at ini kau bersama Chanyeol dan Lay berpatroli. Ajak beberapa siswa juga, pilih yang kekar supaya kalau para penstalker itu tertangkap bisa digebuki."

"Aish teganya kau-_-"

"Hahaha hanya bercanda, tangkap saja. Foto mereka, tanyakan identitas dan alasan mereka melakukan ini semua. Ya, walau aku yakin sebenarnya apa yang mereka stalker selama ini." Aku tersenyum dengan tindakan Yuri ahjumma. Ia memang wakil kepala sekolah yang baik. Beruntung juga Youngmin harabeoji memiliki anak bungsu macam dia. Juga tiga anak lainnya, Kyuhyun ahjussi, Ryeowook ahjussi dan Sungmin ahjussi. Mereka bekerja sebagai mafia membuat mereka dipilih Yuri ahjumma untuk berpatroli di sekitar sekolah dan asrama ini walau hanya sesekali. Tapi lihat saja hasilnya, begitu memuaskan walau foto yang diambil tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi setidaknya, sudah ketahuan bahwa tiga namja inilah penstalker atau penstalker siswa – siswa yang tinggal di asrama SM Senior High School.

"Memang apa yang mereka stalker selama ini?" tanyaku dengan memasang wajah sok serius dan ingin tahu.

"Luhan, namja cantik yang berasal dari China itu. Mereka menstalker Luhan, aku yakin itu." Aku tidak terkejut, pemikiran ku hampir sama dengan pemikiran Yuri ahjumma. Tapi masa iya tiga orang menstalker Luhan dengan bersama – sama seperti ini? Pasti ada dua orang lain yang mereka stalker dan aku harus cari tahu.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh keluar sekarang?"

"Ne~ ah tapi jangan beritahu siapa – siapa tentang ini, hanya aku, kau dan siswa yang ikut berpatroli bersamamu. Oiya, selalu beri kabar aku Joonmyun-ah." Aku mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tak jadi ke kantin, lapar ku benar – benar hilang. Aku memilih balik ke asrama, menyimpan foto – foto itu di laci meja belajarku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pilih saja sekarang siswa yang akan berpatroli denganku? Ya sebaiknya begitu." Aku mengambil kertas kosong yang tertumpuk di atas meja belajarku dan mulai menuliskan nama – nama siswa yang kupilih secara acak dari kelas tiga sampai kelas satu untuk patroli Jum'at ini.

"Joonmyun-ah" sebuah panggilan menghentikan aktifitasku, aku melirik ke pintu dan terlihat Luhan disana.

"Luhan, ada apa?" aku menaruh pulpen dan kertas yang sudah ku coret – coret itu di atas meja dan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Itu soal perekrutan anggota klub yang baru. Kita sudah kelas tiga, tadi Park seonsaengnim menyuruh kita untuk fokus saja ke ujian akhir yang akan kita hadapi beberapa bulan lagi. Jadi akhir bulan ini kita sudah harus regenerasi."

"Oh, ku kira ada apa. Oiya aku baru ingat kalau Kyungsoo belum memilih kegiatan klub mana yang akan ia pilih selama bersekolah di sini." Ntah kenapa, tiba – tiba wajah Kyungsoo terlintas di wajahku dan berniat mengajaknya kembali berkeliling sekolah hari ini. Menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengannya.

"Nah kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sedang di kantin. Kau ajak dia masuk ke klub vocal hehe .." aku tersenyum dan mengangguk atas saran Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin."

"Ne~ ah tapi tunggu, tadi kau sedang apa? Kok sepertinya serius sekali." Aku masuk kembali ke kamar dan mengambil kertas yang tadi sudah ku tulisi nama – nama siswa yang akan ikut berpatroli denganku. Bukankah, kata Yuri ahjumma hanya aku, dia dan siswa yang ikut berpatroli yang boleh tau masalah ini? Luhan pun sudah ku pilih untuk ikut berpatroli, berarti ia berhak tau.

"Ini daftar nama siswa yang akan berpatroli Jum'at ini. Luhan juga ikutan loh!" ucapku seraya memberikan kertas itu pada Luhan. Ia melihatnya sebentar kemudian menyodorkannya kembali padaku.

"Boleh aku tambahkan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, Lu. Semakin banyak semakin bagus."

"Sertakan Kyungsoo. Aku tau dia pasti akan bingung mau melakukan apa saat patrol, tapi bukannya membuatnya betah tinggal di asrama itu tugas ketua asrama?" mata Luhan berbinar juga menggambarkan permohonan disana.

"Tentu, Lu. Kita ajarkan ia cara berpatroli yang benar, hehe .." kemudian aku mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan nama Kyungsoo di atas kertas itu. Setelahnya aku dan Luhan ke kantin untuk bertemu teman kami yang lain.

* * *

"Woaa asyiknya kita yang dapat giliran patroli untuk minggu ini. Huwaaaahh .." Jongdae berteriak girang ketika aku memberitahu tentang giliran patroli khusus siswa yang memang diadakan setiap minggu di sekolah ini.

"Kenapa hari Jum'at? Kenapa tidak Rabu saja? Kan Kamisnya kita dibolehkan bolos dan terhindar dari Leeteuk seonsaengnim, si guru matematika killer itu." Aku mendeath glare Kris. Kebiasaanya untuk membolos saat pelajaran Leeteuk seonsaengnim tak hilang – hilang juga.

"Tak apa kalau Jum'at, Kris hyung. Sabtunya kan kita libur jadi kita bisa patroli sampai jam lima pagi. Lalu setelahnya kita tidur seharian." Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

_**Pletak**_

"Aw~" Chanyeol meringis karna mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sabtu ada kegiatan klub, pabbo !" Chanyeol nyengir kuda, seperti biasa.

"Oiya ngomong – ngomong soal klub, Kyungsoo memilih klub apa?" kini giliran Luhan yang berkicau. Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya diam kini menatap kami semua bingung.

"Klub? Di sini ada yang seperti itu juga?" tanyanya dengan mata besarnya yang membulat, lucu sekali.

"Ne~ ada klub memasak loh Kyungsoo~" seruku semangat.

"Mwo? Jinjja hyung?" mata besarnya semakin membulat dan hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ne~ Kyungsoo suka memasak kan?" kini dirinya tertunduk dan dapat ku lihat rona merah terlukis dikedua pipinya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

_Cantik dan manis_, gumamku.

"Ada klub vocal juga, Kyungsoo ikut klub vocal saja." Seru Luhan. Aigoo bahkan aku sampai lupa akan janji padanya untuk mempromosikan klub kami. Aku malah mempromosikan klub memasak-_-.

"Ah a-aku juga suka menyanyi, hyung." akunya malu.

"Coba bernyanyi, kami ingin mendengar suaramu, pasti merdu." Kemudian meja yang kami bergetar karna Chanyeol dan Jongdae menggebrak – gebraknya. Sedangkan disekitarku jadi berisik karna Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin bersorak – sorak menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bernyanyi. Hanya aku, Kris dan Lay yang diam dari tadi walau sebenarnya aku juga ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Eng .. kapan – kapan saja hyung. Tenggorokanku sedang sakit, hehe .." aku tau dia berbohong, aku tau dia hanya malu. Namun akhirnya kami mengerti dan berhenti membuat gaduh karna beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam pada kami.

"Oiya hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik padaku. Aku dapat mendengarnya karna aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Tentu, apa?"

"Bukankah sekolah kita ini dikhususkan untuk namja? Kenapa sampai ada klub memasak segala?"

"Kau tau chef – chef terkenal di hotel berbintang lima yang bertebaran di Korea Selatan, bahkan di luar negeri sana? Mereka kebanyakan lulusan dari sini dan ternyata dulunya mengikuti klub memasak."

"Woaa daebak~" matanya berbinar – binar, namun masih terdengar berbisik. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, aku mau ikut klub memasak hyung. tapi sebenarnya, ingin ikut klub vocal juga."

"Boleh kok mengikuti dua kegiatan klub sekaligus. Hanya saja, kau harus bisa bagi waktu, ne?" Kyungsoo mengangguk senang kemudian kembali bergabung dengan yang lain membicarakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

* * *

Author pov

Suho melangkahkan kakinya kecil – kecil. Ditangannya sudah ada list buku yang akan ia pinjam untuk memantapkan otaknya pada beberapa materi yang –menurutnya- cukup sulit untuk tes besok. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya ketika kedua matanya telah menemukan pintu besar berwarna coklat dengan tulisan 'Library' di atas pintu itu.

Ia memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya hingga pintu itu terbuka dan membiarkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja librarian untuk mengisi daftar pengunjung perpustakaan hari itu. Setelahnya, tangannya bergerak menelusuri setiap nama pengunjung perpustakaan hari itu dan berhenti di satu nama yang beberapa hari lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kehidupannya yang sepi dan kosong setelah delapan tahun silam.

"Suho hyung~" seseorang berseru sedikit berisik. Suho membalikkan tubuhnya semangat untuk melihat orang itu. Sebuah senyuman yang manis dan tulus sudah siap ia berikan pada orang itu. Namun ia malah terdiam mematung di tempatnya ketika melihat orang itu dengan seorang namja lain.

Hatinya sakit, dadanya merasakan sesak yang membuatnya ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Namun pandangan teduh orang itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menekan mati – matian rasa sakit di ulu hatinya dan memilih untuk mendekati orang itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau ke perpustakaan juga?" tanyanya basa – basi pada orang itu, Kyungsoo. Senyuman manis dan tulusnya masih ia kembangkan walau hatinya terasa seperti tersayat – sayat pisau tajam sekarang.

"Ne~ setiap hari aku memang ke sini hyung." jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah cerianya.

"Oh, untuk apa? belajar bersama?" tanya Suho lagi, namun sekarang senyum itu hilang, berganti dengan tatapan datar namun tetap terlihat biasa bagi Kyungsoo.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku mengajari Kai beberapa materi pelajaran yang ia tak mengerti."

"Kai?" kini mata Suho beralih pada sosok yang dari tadi sibuk mengerjakan sebuah soal di bukunya. Ia terlihat begitu serius sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Suho yang mencapnya sebagai 'pengganggu', padahal kalau dipikir, Suho lah yang mengganggu proses belajar dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne~ ini Kai. Ia siswa sekolah sebelah hyung." Kai yang merasa dirinya jadi bahan perbincangan antara Kyungsoo dan Suho terpaksa menghentikkan aktifitasnya dan menatap pada keduanya. "Kai, ini Suho hyung. Sunbae yang sudah ku anggap hyungku sendiri, hehe .." Kyungsoo terkikik kecil menyadari ucapannya secara pihak itu. Sejak mereka berteman, tak pernah ada perjanjian di antara dirinya dan Suho yang menganggap bahwa Suho itu sudah seperti hyung kandungnya, hanya Kyungsoo yang menganggap begitu dan anggapannya itu membuat Suho semakin sakit hati saja.

Kai berdiri untuk menghormati Suho, tentu saja karna Kai itu orang luar dan ia berkenalan dengan siswa paling senior di sini. Kai mengulurkan tanganya sembari mengucapkan namanya.

"Kim Jong In imnida^^ tapi sunbae bisa memanggilku dengan nama bekenku, Kai."

"Kim Suho imnida^^. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Suho membalas uluran tangan Kai dengan menjabat tangan itu. Kemudian melepaskannya setelah beberapa menit mereka menggoyangkannya.

"Oiya, Suho hyung ke sini mau apa?"

"Ah ini, hyung mau meminjam buku – buku yang berhubungan dengan materi pelajaran hari ini."

"Oh." hanya itu tanggapan dari Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya Suho mulai melakukan tujuan awalnya ke sini. Mencari buku – buku yang sudah ia tulis dalam sebuah kertas putih di tangannya dan segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dengan luka yang amat terasa sakit.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**maaf apdetnya lama (-/\-) saya disibukkan dengan kegiatan saya dirumah u.u  
**

**mari balas review dulu ya:  
**

**Park rein: **emang tbc di tempat yang bener kaya gimana neng? ini udah dilanjut ya~**  
**

**Jung Jaejin: **tapi D.O bias kedua ... bias utama always PAPA SUHOOOOOO #plak

ini udh di lanjut yaa ... maaf telat #bow**  
**

**SuDo Ship: **iyaa ya kok ada Kai yah? *yee kan lo yang buat ff nya thor-_-*

si papa suho gak cemburu kook, kan ada aku si mama ke dua pengganti D.O #ditendang

makasih udah bilang ff ku bagus #bighug

aku dukung banget ini couple jadi REAL COUPLE *digaplok Kai***  
**

**Reita: **kyungsoo sama siapa aja cocok kok :) kecuali sama Kai #plak kidding *peace**  
**

**Lyasari'snowers: **KaiD.O nomor dua setelah SuD.O #plak

Lay sama Kai ? tunggu di chap selanjutnya aja, keke XD**  
**

**AEGYA SUDO: **emang yang tepat tuh tbc nya di mana neng? O.o

ini udah di lanjut yaaa~**  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Huwahhh saya mau berterimakasih buat yang udah review FF saya #bow  
**

**tolong yang ini di review lagi yaaa~ #bowwithSuD.O  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Memory About Love - Chap 5**

**Author: babysudo  
**

**Genre: Romance yaoi, friendship**

**Rating: Teen**

**Cast: Kim Joonmyun (EXO - K)**

** Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO - K)**

**Other cast: Find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Cerita, alur, semua kejadian saya yang buat. Dari otak saya ini. NO PLAGIAT ! Cuma cast yang milik Tuhan.**

**Happy Reading All^^**

* * *

"Ouch …" Kyungsoo melirik Kai di sebelahnya, mengembangkan senyum simpulnya ketika melihat muridnya itu menggaruk kepalanya yang diyakininya tidak gatal karna frustasi. "Ergh salah lagi .."

Lagi, Kai mengeluh tentang soal yang tak bisa dikerjakannya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menahan tawa agar meredam suara tawanya.

"Teruslah tertawa hyung." Ketus Kai.

"Ups .. sorry, hehe …" Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih merapat pada Kai. Mungkin, jika orang yang tidak atau apa – apa mengenai hal ini. Mereka pasti mengira kalau Kyungsoo dan Kai itu berpacaran, tapi kenyataannya? Mereka hanya berlajar bersama dengan Kyungsoo sebegai guru dan Kai sebagai muridnya. Tapi, hati orang siapa yang tahu, kan?

"Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil sedikit menggeser buku Kai mendekat padanya. Mungkin agar mata bulatnya bisa lebih melihat isi buku itu.

"Ini hyung, bagaimana cara mencari variable X nya? Oh aku benci aljabar !" Kai meremas ujung buku matematikanya dengan keras hingga merobekkan sedikit tepinya.

"Oh .. ini itu begini caranya …" kemudian keduanya mulai tenggelam dengan soal matematika tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ah" seseorang mengganggu mereka, Kyungsoo menghentikan penjelasannya dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Jongdae~" seru Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, "tunggu sebentar, Kai. Hyung mau menghampiri teman hyung dulu, ne?" Kai hanya mengangguk kecil lalu kembali tenggelam dengan soal – soal yang rumit itu.

"Uwaa~" Kyungsoo terpleset karna terlalu bersemangat untuk menghampiri jongdae tapi ..

_**Pluk**_

Namun ia tak merasakan tubuhnya menghantam lantai perpustakaan.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Kai yang begitu dekat dengannya. Terbukti dengan napas hangat Kai yang menerpa wajahnya.

_Hangat, tampan dan …_

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ah gwenchanayo?" suara Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo akan wajah tampan Kai yang terus memperhatikannya dengan khawatir.

"Gwenchana." Mendengar itu, Kai membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, "gomawo Kai." Ucapnya pada Kai sebelum akhirnya Kai kembali untuk berkutat dengan soal – soal tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ah dia siapa? Nuguseyo?" Tanya Jongdae ketika dirinya sudah benar – benar dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dia muridku, hehe …"

"Murid?"

"Ne~ dia memintaku untuk mengajarkannya beberapa materi pelajaran yang ia tidak mengerti."

"Oh …"

"Hmm … kenapa kau memanggilku Jongdae?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu mengerjakan tugas dari Seohyun seonsaengnim tapi kalau kau sedang sibuk ya tak apa." Kyungsoo melirik Kai sebentar, dilihatnya namja berkulit tan itu sangat serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Gwenchana kita kerjakan sekarang saja. Sepertinya ia tak apa jika ditinggal."

"Kau yakin?"

Lagi, Kyungsoo melirik Kai sejenak dan berkata "Ne~ kajja!"

* * *

Suho pov

Angin semilir menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Hmm .. sudah lama tak ku rasakan udara sesejuk ini. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk semakin menikmatinya. Melupakan sejenak semua beban yang ada di pundakku, yang mengekangku dan membuatku hampir frustasi.

"Hyung~" sebuah suara mengusikku, aku kenal suara ini. Suara cempreng yang berisik tapi begitu terdengar merdu dan melenakan ketika si pemilik suara ini menyanyi.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanyaku pada sosok yang memanggilku tadi, Baekhyun.

"Sendirian saja? Biasanya kau dengan Minseok hyung." Aku membuka mataku perlahan, memberi isyarat padanya agar ia duduk disampingku. Yap, saat ini kami tengah berada di taman belakang asrama. Taman utama yang dikelilingi oleh tiga gedung asrama SM Senior High School. Dimana kita bisa melihat si penghuni ketiga gedung sedang melakukan apa saja dan mereka juga melihat ada apa saja di taman ini.

"Kau juga tumben tidak bersama Chanyeol, kemana si virus itu?"

"Hhh …" Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, biasanya kalau sudah begini dia pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol, "tadi aku melihatnya sedang berjalan berdua bersama Kris hyung ke perpustakaan." Tuh kan benar dugaanku. Pasti sekarang dia sedang sedih.

"Uljima, mereka hanya sebatas teman. Tak lebih." Aku menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan. Biar hubunganku dengan seseorang yang aku cintai kandas ditengah jalan karna kecelakaan. Tapi aku tau bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai lebih dekat ke orang lain dibanding dengan kita. Aku tau itu karna aku melihat Kyungsoo tempo hari dengan namja –yang menurutku- keren di perpustakaan.

"Ne hyung, Yeollie juga pernah bilang padaku kalau ia dan Kris hyung dekat karna mereka sama – sama menyukai music RnB dan jago nge-rapp."

"Saling percaya, itulah yang terpenting." Nasehatku padanya.

"Hyung juga, ne?" aku menyengitkan dahiku. Heran dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Apanya yang 'hyung juga' ?"

"Ups aku keceplosan .." bisiknya lirih namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya karna jarak duduk ku dengan Baekhyun begitu dekat.

"Apanya yang keceplosan?" tanyaku dengan mata menatap tajam padanya.

"Hiihh hyung seram .." ucapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan tapi bagiku justru dia yang menyeramkan.

"Ya! Kau tuh yang—" ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat siluet seorang namja di gedung asrama pertama. Tepatnya lantai tiga dan yang aku kagetkan adalah itu kamar JongSoo.

"Hyung gwenchanayo?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat perhatianku teralih padanya.

"I-itu ada …" aku ketakutan, tiba – tiba rasa bersalah menyelimuti pikiranku. Dadaku terasa sesak, aku begitu sulit untuk bernapas.

"Apa hyung? Ada apa? Hyung jangan menakutiku dong~" Baekhyun berkeringat. Jelas ia benar – benar takut sekarang karna ekor mataku menangkap matahari yang mulai bergerak turun dari langit. Menandakan hari mulai gelap.

"A-ada …" semakin sesak dan aku semakin takut. Aku mecoba bernapas tapi udara di sekitarku seakan menjauhiku.

"Apa hyung apa?" Baekhyun menggoncang tubuhku dengan wajah panik dan khawatir. Aku mencoba mengintip kembali siluet seorang namja –yang kuyakini- masih ada di atas sana. Memandangi kami yang bila dilihat dari atas sana, terlihat sedang berduaan bermesraan.

"Seseorang … dia … melihat .. kita …"

"Mwo?" reflek Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas tapi kemudian memukul lenganku, "Ya! Hyung kau membuatku sport jantung! Nihil! Tak ada siapa – siapa." Omelnya padaku.

"J-jinjja?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ne~ lihat saja." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas dan memang benar. Tak ada satu orang pun disana, "memang siapa sih yang melihat kita tadi hyung?"

"Ntahlah~" jawabku cepat untuk menutupi perasaan bersalah ku.

_Kyungsoo, aku tau .. dia yang melihat kami._

* * *

Kyungsoo pov

Aku berjalan gontai menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Karna terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas bersama Jongdae, aku jadi lupa kalau aku belum mengakhiri les mendadak dengan Kai hari ini. Bahkan tadi aku lupa berpamitan dengannya. Tapi dari itu semua yang membuatku berjalan dengan keadaan lemah seperti ini adalah ketika aku berdiri di balkon tadi. Melihat ke bawah dan terkejut saat melihat Suho hyung dengan Baekhyun hyung sedang bercengkrama di bawah sana, tepatnya di taman belakang asrama. Ntahlah, dada ini terasa begitu sesak melihat mereka. Bahkan otak ku tak berusaha berpikir jernih untuk mengatakan mereka hanya mengobrol biasa. Di bagian dada ini berkata lain, di bagian dada ini mengatakan bahwa aku tak suka melihat mereka. Seperti ada pisau yang menggores dadaku. Aku tak tau itu kenapa dan apa penyebabnya. Aku tak mengerti.

"Kyungsoo" seseorang memanggilku, aku kenal suara ini. Sekarang banyak suara yang ku kenali selain suara Jongdae.

"Lay, waeyo?" tanyaku ketika Lay sudah mendekat padaku.

"Ngg… ini ada formulir siswa baru untuk diserahkan ke sekolah. Sekolah selalu mendata siswa – siswanya yang aktif dalam kegiatan – kegiatan klub tertentu." Aku menerima kertas selebaran putih itu. Menatapnya sebentar dan kembali fokus pada Lay. "kalau sudah di isi, serahkan padaku atau pada Suho hyung, ne? Kau bebas memilih kegiatan klub mana yang kau sukai asal tidak mengganggu pelajaranmu." Aku tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Lay kemudian kembali kepada tujuan utamaku: Kai.

"Kai sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanyaku setelah sampai di tempat Kai. Ia tak menjawab, tak berkedip pula memandangiku. Cukup lama hingga aku merasa risih dipandangi terus olehnya, "ehem .. Kai."

"O-oh mianhae hyung." Ia menundukkan wajahnya sebentar dan ku lihat mulutnya berkomat – kamit. Anak ini sebenarnya kenapa, huh?

"Sudah selesai? Mianhae meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit dan—"

"Hyung kenal dengan orang yang tadi?" potongnya tiba – tiba. Aku menatapnya heran, perubahan sikap yang sedikit buruk.

"Hmm .. kenal. Namja berponi lempar tadi kan?" tanyaku memastikan kalau yang dimaksud Kai adalah Lay.

"Ne~ hyung. Hyung temannya?" Kai berucap antusias membuatku sedikit bertanya – tanya dengan maksudnya menanyakan perihal kedekatan ku dengan Lay. Terasa aneh.

"Tentu saja kenal. Dia ketua asrama khusus angkatanku, kelas sepuluh, waeyo? Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Aniyo~ hanya ingin tahu saja." Ucapnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Aku hanya meng'O'kan mulutku.

"Jadi—"

"Hyung habis dari mana saja? Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian." Ck, benar – benar perubahan sikap yang buruk.

"Hyung habis mengerjakan tugas bersama teman tadi."

"Kenapa tak bilang?"

"Haruskah?" tanyaku dengan tatapan heran.

"Harus ! Kau … membuatku … khawatir." Aku hanya ber'O'ria. Eh tunggu, apa katanya?

"Kau khawatir padaku?" ia menutup mulutnya, mungkin menyadari kalau ia telah keceplosan. Ntahlah, aku merasa seperti ada kupu – kupu yang menggelitiki perutku. Seperti orang yang sedang … jatuh cinta. Mungkin.

"Lupakan! Ayo belajar lagi." Aku terkekeh sebentar, hoho dia benar – benar mengkhawatirkanku. Aku senang, bahkan lebih, bahagia tepatnya.

"Ne~"

* * *

Aku bersenandung kecil di tengah koridor asrama yang cukup sepi. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Apalagi saat aku mengantarkan Kai pulang sampai di gerbang sekolah.

_"Hyung, mulai sekarang hyung harus bilang padaku kalau kau mau kemana – mana, ne?"_

_"Mwo? Waeyo? Kau bukan siapa – siapa ku, Kai."_

_"Aku pacarmu, mulai sekarang."_

_"MWO? O_O"_

_"Sudah ya hyung, aku pulang dulu. Phai~"_

_Cup_

Ku elus pelan pipi kananku. Bibir kissable Kai masih terasa. Tak terasa, rona merah tipis terlukis di wajahku. Wajahku memanas mengingat kejadian di gerbang tadi. Benar – benar hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi, kenapa dia memutuskan sepihak, huh? Seenaknya saja menganggapku pacarnya tapi ah sudahlah.

Author pov

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan kamarnya dan Jongdae. Tangannya tergerak untuk memutar kenop pintu tapi sebelum tangannya melakukan itu, seseorang dari dalam duluan membukanya.

_**Krieet**_

Mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata itu. Tatapannya membulat ketika menyadari siapa pemilik maniac mata itu. Kejadian di taman sore tadi terputar ulang di kepalanya.

_**Duk**_

Sakit, itulah ia yang rasakan walau ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Aneh dan ia tak mengerti.

"Kyungsoo-ah, gwenchanayo?" tanya sosok itu ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, merasakan sebuah kesakitan yang kembali muncul ketika memori lamanya terputar kembali.

"G-gwenchana hyung." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya sosok lain yang berada di belakang Suho –sosok yang beratatapan dengan Kyungsoo-.

"G-gwenchana Jongdae."

_**Bruk**_

Terlambat, tubuh Kyungsoo ambruk ke lantai.

"Kyungsoo !"

* * *

Ruangan serba putih dan bau obat – obatan menyapa kedua mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. Ia mendengus ketika tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Rumah sakit, tempat yang akan selalu ia benci sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Kyungsoo chagiya~" sebuah suara lembut menyapa gelendang telinganya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati ummanya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "kau sudah sadar nak?" hanya senyum yang diberikan Kyungsoo untuk yeoja yang telah sembilan mengadungnya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap 'iya'.

_**Krieett**_

Pintu ruang inap Kyungsoo terbuka, menampakkan dua orang namja yang seingatnya berteriak memanggil namanya ketika ia pingsan tadi, Suho dan Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Jongdae dan Suho hanya terdiam dengan tatapan sendu melihat Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah di atas katilnya.

_Akhirnya terjadi, ia terbaring sekarang dan itu semua karna ku_, batin Suho.

**Flashback**

_**Tap tap tap**_

_Sebuah ketukan antara sepatu pantofel dengan lantai keramik rumah sakit terdengar mendekat ke arah Jongdae dan Suho yang tengah tertunduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Ketukan itu dihasilkan oleh sepatu yang dikenakan oleh seorang yeoja paruh baya yang beberapa menit lalu dihubungi oleh Jongdae untuk mengabarkan kalau anaknya, Kyungsoo, pingsan secara tiba – tiba._

_"Jongdae, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Tanya yeoja yang diketahui adalah Nyonya Do pada Jongdae._

_"Hmm kata dokter … ia .. hanya mengalami keterkejutan tiba – tiba." Dahi Nyonya Do merengut._

_"Keterkejutan tiba – tiba?"_

_"Dia … mungkin berusaha terlalu keras untuk memutar kembali memori otaknya yang telah terkubur lama, Nyonya Do." Mereka menoleh mendengar suara Choi uisa yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Nyonya Do yang melihat dokter yang dari dulu merawat Kyungsoo itu langsung menghampirinya._

_"Tapi ia baik – baik saja 'kan dok? Ia tidak kenapa – napa 'kan?"_

_"Tenang Nyonya Do, ia sudah ku beri obat penghilang rasa sakitnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan tersadar dari pingsannya." Nyonya Do hanya mengangguk lemah. Setelah Choi uisa berpamitan, kini dirinya menghampiri Jongdae dan Suho yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka._

_"M-mianhae ahjumma" ucap Suho ketika Nyonya Do sampai di tempat mereka._

_"Joonmyun, lama tak bertemu. Hm .. ahjumma mau berbicara banyak padamu." Setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Jongdae, keduanya berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit._

_Suho pov_

_ Aku dan umma Kyungsoo sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit. Suasana yang nyaman membuatku sedikit menghilangkan rasa takutku akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya padaku._

_"Joonmyun-ssi" aku menoleh dan mendapati Do ahjumma tengah menatap padaku._

_"N-ne ahjuma?"_

_"Jangan gugup begitu santai saja. Aku atak akan memakanmu." Ia tertawa, membuat mata bulatnya menyipit._

_"Ah ne~ mianhae."_

_"Kau tak salah, aku lah yang salah. Aku dan Do ahjussi yang salah." Dahiku menyerngit._

_"Do ahjumma dan Do ahjussi yang salah? Tapi, kalian salah apa?" Do ahjumma bernapas sebentar, mengisyaratkan aku untuk ikut duduk bersamanya di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di sudut taman._

_"Kecelakaan itu … membuat semua keceriaan Kyungsoo hilang." Aku diam, aku hanya akan jadi pendengar sekarang. Aku merindukan suara ini, suara lemah lembut dari seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tadinya akan menjadi calon mertuaku dan sekarang mungkin akan jadi calon mertua orang lain._

_"Ia sebenarnya mencarimu Joonmyun, ketika ia terbangun dari komanya selama berhari – hari. Tapi ia tak tahu siapa yang ia cari, yang selalu ia bilang setelah ia bangun dari komanya adalah—_

**"Umma aku merasa kehilangan seseorang tapi aku tak tahu siapa"**

_-ahjumma mencoba membantunya mengingatmu tapi tiba – tiba kondisi Kyungsoo justru drop. Awalnya Choi uisa bilang itu hal biasa. Tapi setelah hari pertama ia sekolah di SM High School, kejadian itu terulang lagi, Kyungsoo pingsan dan keadaannya lebih parah dari awalnya sampai Choi uisa melaranganya untuk berpikir keras tentang memorinya. Karna itu, mianhae Joonmyun-ssi, jeongmal mianhae~" Do ahjumma menangis, terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan. Au segera merangkulnya dan mendekapnya. Mengusap lengannya lembut seperti saat aku melihat ummaku menangis._

_"Gwenchana ahjumma, aku mengerti. Jika semua ini membuat Kyungsoo selalu sehat dan keceriaannya kembali padanya, aku tak apa. Toh menjadi Suho dan menutupi identitasku sebagai Joonmyun begitu menyenangkan, aku jadi bisa …. berteman kembali dengan Kyungsoo." Do ahjumma mengusap dengan lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku._

_"Gomawo Joonmyun-ssi."_

_"Cheonma ahjumma~"_

_"Hmm .. bagaimana keadaan keluargamu Joonmyun-ssi?"_

_"Baik – baik saja ahjumma. Semua sehat wal afiat."_

_Hening sejenak, kami saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing._

_"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Sekali lagi ahjumma minta maaf padamu."_

_"Ne ahjumma. Gwenchana. Kajja!"_

**Flashback end**

Author pov

"Ayo makan aaaa …." Baekhyun menyendokkan bubur putih tak ada rasa dari sebuah mangkuk berbahan stainless steel dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo yang menatap horror bubur itu.

"Sirheo~" tolak Kyungsoo sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ah, makan yang banyak." Semangat Chanyeol.

"Sirheo hyung, aku mau pulang bukan mau makan." Baekhyun menaruh sendok yang sudah berisi bubur tadi ke mangkuk dan menaruh dua benda itu di atas meja di samping katil Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kata Choi uisa kau baru boleh pulang besok." Lapor Jongdae yang datang bersama Suho sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih.

"Ergh apa itu Jongdae?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang lagi – lagi menggunakan tatapan horror pada benda asing yang dilihatnya.

"Ini buah apel, aku membelinya tadi di supermarket, kau mau?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

"Syukurlah kalau ia akhirnya mau makan ... walau hanya buah." Ucap Baekhyun lesu.

"Memang buburnya tidak dimakan, Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ini apelnya, ayo buka mulutnya aaaa …." Jongdae yang telah mengupas dan memotong buah apel untuk Kyungsoo segera menyodorkan potongan buah apel menyegarkan itu ke mulut Kyungsoo. Tapi—

"Kyungsoo hyung~" sebuah suara yang terdengar berteriak menginterupsi Jongdae untuk menghentikkan aktifitasnya dan membuat semua yang ada di situ menoleh pada sumber suara.

_**Grep**_

Namja yang tidak permisi itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, begitu erat sampai Kyungsoo sedikit susah bernapas.

"K-Kai?"

"Hyung kau baik – baik saja? Hyung aku begitu khawatir padamu. Aku—"

"Ssstt tenannglah Kai. Aku baik – baik saja kok." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo, "lihat? Baik – baik saja kan?"

"N-ne hyung."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pelukanmu, aku susah bernapas, Kai."

"O-oh mianhae hyung." Kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mati – matian harus menahan gejolak yang tiba – tiba bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Ehem .." Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh pada Jongdae yang berdehem, ia merasa diacuhkan bahkan apelnya belum disentuh Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"E-eh Jongdae mianhae, mana apelnya?" Jongdae memberikan apel itu ke mulut Kyungsoo, menyuapininya lebih tepatnya. Kai memutar bola matanya, malas melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya cemburu. Mungkin.

"Hyung ini bubur siapa?" Tanya Kai saat mendapati bubur yang masih penuh di atas meja.

"Itu bubur dari rumah sakit." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu kembali mengunyah apel yang diberikan Jongdae.

"Kenapa tak dimakan?"

"Sirheo~ tak ada rasa, tak pakai kecap, tak pakai ayam, aku tak suka."

"Tapi hyung sedang sakit dan hyung harus makan bubur ini."

"Sirheo~ aku tidak sakit." Kai mengepalkan kuat satu tangan kirinya hingga tulang tangannya memutih. Ia juga merasa teracuhkan karna Kyungsoo sibuk makan dengan apel pemberian Jongdae, "Kau tak boleh makan buah sebelum makan bubur." Protes Kai sambil merebut buah apel dari tangan Jongdae yang siap dimasukkan ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Karna buah selalu dimakan sebagai pencuci mulut, hanya pelengkap vitamin. Sekarang, kau makan buburmu." Tanpa menunggu protes dari Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menyendokkan bubur itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Kyungsoo. Seperti tadi, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat dengan tangannya tanda ia tidak mau.

"Ayo Kyungsoo buka mulutnya." Perintah Suho yang sebenarnya ia merasa tidak apa – apa kalau Kyungsoo tidak memakan bubur itu.

"Em em em .. (tidak mau)"

"Hhh .. hentikkan pemaksaan itu!" ucap Chanyeol marah pada Kai karna namja berkulit tan itu sudah mau mencoba bermain kasar pada Kyungsoo karna dilihatnya tangan Kai yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari mulutnya.

"Waeyo? Kyungsoo hyung sakit, ia harus banyak makan."

"Tapi ia tidak mau!" ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan nada meninggi.

"Lagipula kau ini siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Aku pacarnya, apa aku salah memaksanya untuk menghabiskan bubur ini, huh?"

Diam. Semua langsung diam ketika mendengar pengakuan Kai, termasuk Kyungsoo.

_Jadi, dia benar – benar serius soal pembicaraan yang kemarin?_, batin Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana, mianhae kami tidak tahu. Kami … keluar dulu." Suho langsung menarik BaekYeol keluar dari ruang inap itu, diikuti Jongdae di belakang mereka. Kai menyeringai puas dan kini perhatiannya teralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Nah hyung hanya kita berdua, ayo cepat makan buburmu." Kyungsoo tak mengangguk, tak juga menggeleng. Ia masih terpaku dengan pengakuan Kai.

"K-Kai apa—"

_**Cup**_

"Apa ciuman itu masih membuatmu ragu?" Tanya Kai dengan angel smilenya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan memanas, ia yang menyadari hal itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya, "kenapa disembunyikan, eum?" Kai mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Posisi Kai lebih dekat ke wajah Kyungsoo ketimbang saat tadi ia datang dan memeluk Kyungsoo secara tiba – tiba tadi.

"A-Aku hanya—"

"Hanya malu?" Kai ber-smirk ria membuat Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan wajahnya, "Ayo hyung cepat habiskan bubur ini lalu kita jalan – jalan di sekitar rumah sakit, otte?"

"Ng .. b-baiklah."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Dua mata malaikat yang terlihat berkaca – kaca karna dipenuhi dengan air mata.

* * *

Kyungsoo pov

Aku begitu senang sekarang karna muridku yang sekarang berstatus pacarku ini datang menjengukku dan sekarang membawaku jalan – jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit yang indah ini. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu dengan pernyataannya, karna hanya ia yang mengakuinya dan ia tak bertanya dulu mengenai perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, tapi yasudahlah. Kalaupun ia menyatakannya aku pasti akan jawab 'iya' karna aku memang memiliki perasaan itu. Perasaan dimana orang yang merasakannya akan berubah menjadi gila. Jatuh cinta, yap, aku jatuh cinta pada Kai, muridku sendiri.

"Chagiya kenapa diam saja, eum?"

"E-eh gwenchana Kai."

"Ya! Hyung masih memanggilku Kai?" aku menyerngitkan dahiku menatap Kai yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Me-memang kenapa dengan panggilan Kai? Itukan namamu, Kai." Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian berjongkok di depanku yang duduk di kursi roda ini.

"Kita kan sudah resmi berpacaran hyung, aku mau kau punya panggilan sayang untukku." Kai beringsut mendekat dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua pahaku, "aku akan panggil Kyungsoo hyung dengan sebutan 'Kyungie hyung' otte?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar ke arahku.

"Hmm … boleh juga."

"Asyiikk~ lalu hyung panggil aku dengan sebutan apa?" aku memutar bola mataku sejenak, berpikir kira – kira apa panggilan sayang yang bagus untuknya.

"Hmm .. kalau Jongie ? Aneh ya? Atau—"

"Bagus kok hyung. Kyungie hyung dengan Jongie. Hoho cocok kok chagiya~" aku tersenyum senang, untunglah ia suka.

"Kyungie hyung~"

"Ngg … ne?" Kai meraih tanganku, membawanya ke dadanya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau hyung merasa sakit atau kesepian atau apapun itu, hyung harus cepat menghubungiku, ne?"

"Ne Jongie, itu pasti."

_**Cup**_

Lagi, ia mencium pipiku untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Hyung ngg …" ia menggaruk tengkuknya, tampak bingung untuk berucap.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku …. Itu …"

"Waeyo? Kau sakit atau mau pulang?"

"Aniyo~ i-itu .. aku …"

"Apa Jongie? Apa?"

"Arghhh .."

_**Cup**_

Aku diam, hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Kai .. dia ….

"Kyungie hyung, mianhae tiba – tiba." Ucapnya setelah mencium bibirku.

Kini pandangankku menuju ke arahnya. Aku berharap ini semua bukan mimpi, aku mencubit lenganku sendiri.

"Aw~" ringisku. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

"Ini bukan mimpi hyung. Mau lagi?"

"And—"

Terlambat. Untuk kedua kalinya, bibirku dan bibir Kai bertemu. Rasanya hangat dan lembut. Aku merasa lebih tenang.

* * *

Suho pov

Aku baru saja dari kedai untuk membeli makan siang untuk aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan pacar Kyungsoo, Kai.

"Hyung beli apa?" Tanya Jongdae saat aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hanya ramyun instant. Mianhae."

"Gwenchana hyung yang penting kita masih bisa mengisi perut." Kemudian aku memberikan ramyun – ramyun instant itu pada BaekYeol dan Jongdae. Kai? Mungkin sedang pergi, tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak ada di katilnya ya?

"Jongdae-ah, mana Kyungsoo?" tanyaku pada Jongdae.

"Pergi jalan – jalan ke taman rumah sakit bersama Kai, hyung." Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menutupi kesedihanku. Rasa sakit itu menjalar lagi, benar – benar membuat dadaku sesak.

"Hyung~" aku menengok lirih pada Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Uljima." Ucapnya. Aku mengerti maksudnya, aku hanya tersenyum untuk menunjukkan aku baik – baik saja.

"Ayo hyung makan ramyunmu" seru Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti menghiburku.

"O-oh ne~ ah tapi aku mau memberikan ramyun milik Kai dulu, ne?" setelah mendapat anggukkan dari ketiga dongsaengku, aku langsung bergegas menuju taman rumah sakit.

* * *

Aku telah sampai di taman rumah sakit. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Ah itu dia." Ucapku setelah berhasil menemukan dimana mereka sekarang. Aku mulai melangkah kembali. Perlahan aku mulai menuju ke arah mereka. Tapi—

_**DEG**_

Sesuatu menghantam hatiku secara keras dan tiba – tiba. Air mata yang selalu ku tahan kini mengalir dengan bebasnya. Meliuk – liuk di kedua pipiku membentuk anakan sungai. Dadaku sesak, aku meremas kausku. Sakit dan menyesakkan. Hatiku teriris dan tersayat. Aku tak kuat, aku ingin segera pergi tapi kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah.

Disana, di taman rumah sakit yang indah dan terasa nyaman. Aku melihat mereka, Kyungsoo dan Kai … berciuman di bawah pohon yang rindang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaa akhirnya nongol juga Chapter 5 nya ... Uwowo~**

**akhirnya akhirnya ... ayo sini kasih dollar ke author karna memenuhi satu permintaan readerdeul *ditimpuk bata bukan dollar***

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Hoo .. ini sebenarnya KaiSoo atau SuD.O yaa? Haha XD author galau~**

**Okeh okeh .. jangan senang dulu dengan fanfic ini *maksudnya**

**Karna fanfic ini penuh dengan misteri *lebay**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Malam ini saya mau langsung publish sampe chapter 7 ye biar kalian puas atas kehiatusan saya yang terlalu lama.**

**Saya mau ospek sih jadi hiatus mulu kerjaannya u.u  
**

**Oh ... satu lagi, maaf gak bisa balas review kalian tapi saya sangat - sangat berterimakasih karna kalian udah mau review fanfic saya.**

**Jangankan review, cuma nengok buat liat cerita bagian atasnya doang juga saya udah seneng**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih #bow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***tarik Suho ke kamar* #plak**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Memory About Love - Chap 6**

**Author: babysudo  
**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi, friendship**

**Rating: Teen**

**Cast: Kim Joonmyun (Suho EXO - K)**

** Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO - K)**

**Other cast: Find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Alur cerita cHo yang buat. Semua yang terjadi di fanfic ini author yang buat. author yang punya fanfic ini. NO PLAGIAT ! Cuma cast yang milik Tuhan.**

**Gak mau banyak omong lagi langsung baca aja ... Oh jangan marah kalau ini fanfic makin hari makin gaje, banyak typo (s), alur berantakan, kecepatan, dan lain - lainnya.**

**HAPPY READING ALL ^O^**

* * *

Malam sabtu yang indah karna malam ini adalah bulan purnama dengan sinar yang begitu terang di atas langit sana. Suho yang sudah bersiap dengan segala peralatan patrolinya menatap sendu langit itu. Walau langit indah malam itu, dihiasi bintang yang bertaburan di mana – mana, tapi hatinya baru saja terluka oleh sebuah sayatan mendalam. Bahkan mungkin akan berbekas sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Hyung kami sudah siap." Lapor Jongdae dengan senter di tangannya.

"Kajja kita berkumpul." Suho, Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Lay bergegas menuju gedung asrama ketiga. Lebih tepatnya kamar Kris.

"Kris, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjaga di gedung asrama ketiga. Aku, Lay dan Jongdae di gedung asrama pertama. Minseok, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo di gedung asrama ketiga." Setelah semua mengangguk setuju atas pembagian kelompok itu, mereka menuju pos masing – masing.

**KrisHyunHan side**

Baekhyun dan Luhan merapatkan jaket mereka. Mereka berdua ditambah Kris mulai berpatroli di gedung asrama ketiga.

"Ngg .. Baekhyun." Panggil Kris pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol pada Luhan.

"Ne hyung, waeyo?"

"Soal Chanyeol aku .. mau menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Baekhyun melirik Luhan sejenak, mungkin untuk meminta pendapatnya atau mungkin—

"Aku periksa lantai dua dulu, ne?" pamit Luhan sambil meninggalkan keduanya.

"Terus siaga Luhan hyung." Seru Baekhyun yang dijawab acungan jempol oleh Luhan, "jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, Kris hyung?"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan Chanyeol. Kami—"

"—hanya berteman karna sama – sama menyukai music RnB ? Aku tau itu hyung." Potong Baekhyun cepat sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Jadi, kau tak—"

"—marah? Cemburu? Itu pasti hyung, tapi kata Suho hyung 'yang terpenting adalah kepercayaan' jadi aku percaya pada Chanyeol kalau hyung dan dia tidak ada apa – apa. Lagipula—"

"—aku sudah ada Baby Panda, right?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk sambil kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, "ergh hentikan itu bacon !".

"Mwo? Apanya yang dihentikkan hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang heran ke arah Kris.

"Err itu .. senyumanmu itu."

"Mwo? Waeyo hyung?" Kris tak menjawab, ia langsung membuang muka ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai .. memerah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, ia tahu apa maksud teman dekat kekasihnya ini.

"Hyung .. jatuh cinta pada senyumanku ya? Ya kan? Ayo hyung mengaku saja." Goda Baekhyun.

"A-aniyo~"

"Masa sih hyung?" tangan Baekhyun terangkat, menggelitik pinggang Kris.

"Ya! Hentikkan itu!"

"Hahaha XD kalau Chanyeol tahu nanti hyung bisa babak belur loh hyung."

"Err lupakan. Aku akui senyumanmu memang manis tapi … senyuman Tao lebih manis."

"Oh baiklah .. Aku percaya."

"Jelas kau harus percaya."

"Haha sudahlah hyung jangan ngotot begitu." Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Kris yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Ya! Kalau kau bukan namjachingu Chanyeol, sudah ku patahkan tulang – tulangmu Byun Baekhyun." Teriaknya.

"Coba saja kalau berani hyung~ aku akan adukan kau pada Chanyeol kalau kau—"

"Aaaaa maling !" teriakan Luhan yang tiba – tiba membuat dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu langsung berlari menuju lantai dua.

**MinYeolSoo side**

"Careless careless ..." Minseok bersenandung lagu exo – mama. Lagu dari sebuah boyband yang tengah naik daun di Korea saat itu. Chanyeol yang tahu lagu itu ikut bernyanyi bersama Minseok, namun ia menyanyikan bagian rapp-nya. Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah – tengah mereka malah menatap horror keduanya.

"Hyungdeul ini sudah malam, jangan menyanyikan lagu itu." Protesnya. Chanyeol dan Minseok langsung berhenti bernyanyi dan menatap Kyungsoo balik.

"Waeyo? Ini bukan malam Jum'at Kyungsoo dan—" –Chanyeol.

"—ini baru jam sebelas. Belum tengah malam." Lanjut Minseok.

"Tetap saja hyung lagu itu horror." Chanyeol dan Minseok hanya ber'O' ria hingga akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti karna mendengar seruan Kris dari walky talki yang dipegang Minseok.

_"A-yo dimana kalian, eoh?"_

"Kami di lantai tiga gedung asrama kedua hyung. Waeyo?"

_"Dia tadi ke sana ! Turun dengan tali dan dan …"_

_"Sabar Luhan hyung, ceritanya pelan – pelan."_

Chanyeol, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahi mereka ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak panik dan Baekhyun yang ikutan panik karna mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Hey hey hyung ada apa dengan Lulu hyung dan Bacon-ku, eoh?"

_"Ya! Jangan panggil aku Lulu atau ku buang bacon-mu Chanyeol !"_ Chanyeol menelan berat salivanya. Ternyata biar sedang panik begitu, Luhan tetap sadar jika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lulu'.

"Stop dulu bertengkarnya, jadi ada apa Kris?" Tanya Minseok menenangkan suasana tegang tadi.

_"Aku tidak tahu kejadian aslinya, yang aku dengar hanya teriakan Luhan yang bilang kalau ada maling di kamarnya dan maling itu turun ke lantai bawah lewat balkon dengan tali yang sudah dipasangi sebuah jangkar."_ Jelas Kris.

"Lalu, apa yang hilang? Kenapa kalian tak segera mengejarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

_"Kami sedang mengamati semua barang yang ada di kamar ini tapi justru tak ada apa – apa yang hilang. Masih lengkap, malah kami menemukan sebuah boneka rusa berukuran sedang."_ Jelas Kris lagi.

"Pabbo! Itu bukan maling, tapi stalker !" seru Minseok, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

_"E-eh stalker? Tapi bukannya kalau begitu penggemar rahasia, eoh?"_

"Ah sama sa—"

_"Ya! Ya! Luhan! Baekhyun jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Kemudian pembicaraan antar walky talki itu terhenti begitu saja.

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus apa, hyungdeul?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Hmm .. ke taman belakang. Mungkin pen-stalker itu masih berusaha memanjat tebing tinggi beranjau asrama kita." Kemudian ketiganya berlari turun ke lantai bawah untuk menuju taman belakang asrama.

**SuLayDae side**

Beda dari dua kelompok yang tukang ribut tadi, kelompok yang dipimpin Suho justru kelompok paling sepi. Suho, Lay dan Jongdae dari tadi tak ada yang berucap. Mata mereka terus tertuju ke sudut – sudut asrama yang mungkin saja dijadikan tempat mengumpat untuk para maling atau pen-stalker atau lainnya.

"Hyung apa ada laporan dari kelompok Kris hyung dan Minseok hyung?" Tanya Jongdae yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hmm ntahlah dari tadi walky talki yang ku pegang tak bersuara. Handphoneku juga tak berdering."

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamarku dulu hyung, boleh tidak?" ijin Lay dan mendapat anggukan dari Suho. Lay langsung berjalan mundur dan berbalik untuk menuju tangga yang membawanya ke lantai tiga, dimana kamarnya berada.

"Akhirnya kita berdua juga hyung." Ucap Jongdae sambil bernapas lega. Suho menghentikkan langkahnya dan menghadap ke Jongdae dengan tatapan heran.

"Mwo? Waeyo? Jangan bilang kalau Lay—"

"—aniyo hyung. Aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

"Bicara apa?"

"Soal …. Kyungsoo dan—"

_**Bruk**_

Sebuah suara benda jatuh menghentikkan ucapan Jongdae. Suho dan Jongdae langsung menatap pintu sebuah kamar yang berada di dekat mereka.

_**Brak**_

Jongdae dan Suho mendobrak pintu kamar itu secara paksa dan membuat orang yang menghuni kamar itu terkejut.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya salah satu dari penghuni yang bernama Taemin itu.

"M-mianhae Taemin-ssi. Tadi kami mendengar suara benda jatuh dan berasal dari sini jadi kami—"

"Ya! Jangan kabur kau !" teriakan Lay dari lantai tiga yang tepatnya berada tepat di atas kamar Taemin ini terdengar. Tanpa mendapat ijin dari Taemin, Suho dan Jongdae langsung menerobos lebih dalam kamar itu menuju balkon kamar itu.

"Suho hyung, Jongdae dia maling ! Cepat tangkap dia !" seru Lay antusias.

Suho dan Jongdae mendonggakkan kepala mereka melihat kepala Lay dan seperempat tubuhnya yang keluar dari tepi balkon. Setelah mengangguk, mereka langsung keluar dari kamar Taemin untuk mengejar seseorang yang katanya 'maling' itu.

Suho pov

Jongdae ku suruh lewat pintu lain dari gedung asrama pertama ini. Namun ntah memang dia sudah lelah berlari atau apa, aku tetap yang datang lebih awal ke taman belakang asrama. Di sana di sisi lain taman ini, ada sebuah tebing tinggi yang di atasnya terdapat ranjau. Kalau pun ternyata maling atau stalker itu lolos, berarti ia cukup pandai dalam hal melarikan diri.

"Suho! Awas !" suara baritone Kris menginterupsiku untuk minggir, aku yang sedang berlari langsung membalikkan badanku untuk tahu apa yang harus aku hindari. Dan saat aku berbalik—

_**Bruk**_

Aku terdorong jatuh, seseorang menubrukku. Yang aku lihat, ia seorang namja tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam, memakai topi yang warna hitam juga dan masker mulut yang berwarna hitam juga. Aku berusaha bangun untuk mengejar namja itu, tapi punggungku terlalu sakit untuk sekedar bergerak.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo? Hosh hosh .." Tanya Baekhyun dengan napas ngos – ngosan. Luhan sudah terduduk di tempatnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga. Hanya tinggal Kris, Chanyeol dan Minseok yang masih terus mengejar namja itu.

"Ada dua, eoh? Hosh hosh hosh …" aku mencoba membuka mataku lebih lebar walau sekarang pusing mulai menjalar ke kepalaku. Ntahlah, sepertinya tubrukan tadi terlalu keras hingga aku sampai kesakitan seperti ini.

"Ada dua bagaimana, Lay?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Di kamarku juga ada maling, tapi ia memakai pakaian serba biru dongker dan berlari ke sini dan hosh hosh .." Lay juga kecapaian, ia berhenti berucap dan mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Jongdae.

"Ya! Jangan kabur kau!" aku mendengar teriakan Kris, terdengar begitu kecil dan itu membuatku harus ikutan mengejarnya.

"Hyung kau mau kemana? Kau istirahat saja hyung !" perintah Baekhyun tapi aku tak memedulikannya. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak dan berlari.

.

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku, kini di depanku hanya ada semak belukar, beberapa pohon besar dan tebing tinggi beranjau. Aku sudah sampai di ujung taman asrama. Jika aku berbelok ke kanan, aku akan menemukan gerbang asrama yang menghubungkan langsung dengan jalan raya.

_**Srak srak**_

Suara grasak – grusuk terdengar dari semak belukar. Sepertinya ada satu atau mungkin dua orang maling bersembunyi di sana. Tapi aku tak menemukan Kris atau Minseok.

"Hosh hosh kemana dia ya?" tiba – tiba suara terdengar di belakangku. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku ke belakang.

"Kris? Mana Minseok? Hosh hosh .." tanyaku padanya dengan napas ngos – ngosan.

"Mollayo~ kami berpencar. Kau sendiri? Mana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka di taman sebelah sana, mengistirahatkan diri."

"Hmm .. kalau begitu aku akan susul Minseok. Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu langsung berteriak, ne?" aku hanya mengangguk lemah lalu Kris pergi dari hadapanku.

"Aw~" sebuah ringisan terdengar dari semak belukar. Aku yakin, di sana pasti si maling berada.

Author pov

Suho melangkahkan kakinya pelan – pelan menuju semak belukar yang sedari tadi bergerak – gerak. Dengan mengendap – ngendap tanpa suara, Suho semakin dekat semak belukar itu.

1

2

3

"Kena kau!"

_**Bruk**_

Suho langsung menerjang sosok yang memang sudah bersembunyi dari tadi di balik semak belukar itu. Tak peduli dengan sakit yang masih menjalar ditubuhnya.

Sosok itu bergerak menindih Suho balik dan berusaha kabur. Tapi kaki Suho dengan cekatan langsung menyengkat kakinya dan—

_**Bruk**_

Sosok itu terjatuh hingga masker mulut yang menutupi sebagian diwajahnya terlepas, akibat itu pipi sebelah kirinya nampak mengeluarkan darah karna terkena duri dari semak belukar itu.

"Mau kabur kemana lagi kau, huh?" Suho kembali menindih sosok itu, tapi kali ini dengan mengunci tangan sosok itu. Suho meraih senter yang sedari tadi bertengger di sisi celana abrinya. Menyalakannya dan mengarahkan cahayanya ke sosok itu.

_**DEG**_

Kedua mata Suho membulat ketika menyadari siapa sosok itu. Dia—

"Kai?"

.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok dan Kris yang baru saja sampai di tempat dirinya mengistirahatkan diri bersama anggota patroli yang lain.

"Kabur, sosok berpakaian hitam itu berhasil kabur." Lapor Kris sambil meremas kedua tangannya hingga tulang jarinya memutih.

"Gwenchana hyung. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa menangkapnya." Ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk Kris.

"Err tapi yang satu lagi tak tahu kemana." aku Minseok.

"Yang mana? Yang berpakaian serba biru itu?" Tanya Lay memastikan.

"Ne~ ia dan si hitam itu berpencar. Aku dan Minseok mengejar yang hitam dan Suho mengejar yang biru. Tapi aku bingung kenapa Suho sampai sekarang belum balik ya?" Tanya Kris pada Minseok di sebelahnya. Yang ditanya hanya menggindikkan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu.

"Kalian mencariku?"

"Suho hyung?" Kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan Suho langsung berlari dan memeluk sosok Suho yang belepotan dengan keringat.

"K-kyungsoo—"

"Hyung aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, hyung." Suho menatap satu per satu anggota patroli yang sedang melepas lelah itu. Tapi mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa Kyungsoo-ah. A-aku baik – baik saja." jantung Suho berdetak lebih cepat. Bahkan mengalahkan detak jantungnya saat berlari - lari tadi.

"Tapi hyung benar tidak apa – apa kan? Apa maling itu menyakitimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang telah melepas pelukannya.

_Ck, peluk terus Kyungsoo. Jangan dilepas !_, batin Suho.

"Hyung?"

"E-eh, mwo?"

"Ish, aku bertanya apa orang itu menyakitimu, hyung?"

"Memang … kalau ternyata orang itu menyakitiku kau mau membalas orang itu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, berpikir.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku akan membalasnya hyung."

"Kalau ternyata orang itu—"

_"Tolong jangan beritahu ini pada Kyungsoo hyung. Ku mohon jangan hyung !"_

Suho diam membeku, perkataan Kai terlintas di kepalanya. Ia harus merahasiakan ini dari Kyungsoo. Ia tak boleh mengatakan kalau Kai—

"Hyung jawab aku !" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang kedua lengan Suho.

"Gwenchana. Orang itu tak mengapa – apakanku kok. Tapi, ia kabur. Mianhae~" sesal Suho.

"Gwenchana hyung, yang penting kau tidak apa – apa." –Lay.

"Yap, aku setuju dengan Lay." –Jongdae.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi patroli hari ini. Sekarang semuanya beristirahat." Ucap Suho dan kemudian mereka membubarkan diri.

.

Ditempat lain, terlihat tiga namja yang sedang berlarian dengan peluh yang terus mengucur di sekujur tubuh mereka. Dua diantaranya mengalami luka lecet dan terkena sayatan duri di sana – sini.

"Ergh stop stop aku sudah tak kuat !" ucap seseorang dari mereka yang berpakaian serba biru.

"Tapi kita harus terus berlari Kai. Aku takut mereka masih mengejar kita." Ucap teman Kai yang bermata kelam.

"Tapi kami terluka dan sangat lelah Tao, kau kan hanya berjaga di balik tebing tadi." Jawab namja lain yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Aish bukan begitu Sehun-ah, aku hanya—"

**_Bruk_**

Kai akhirnya tumbang, tak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kai !"

.

Kyungsoo pov

Aku terus menerus menatap layar handphoneku. Sejak pulangnya aku dari rumah sakit lusa lalu, Kai mulai susah dihubungi. Kami pun hanya bertemu saat Kai les dadakan denganku. SMS hanya dibalas seperlunya, itupun menanyakan materi pelajaran yang sulit. Telpon? Hanya malam ketika aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. Setelahnya, ia bagai menghilang ditelan bumi. SMS tak dibalas, telpon tak diangkat bahkan dari tadi pagi handphonenya tak aktif. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ia membuatku khawatir saja.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau tak memakan makan siangmu?" aku mengalihkan sebentar perhatianku dari layar handphone pada Jongdae yang ada disebelahku.

"Tak berselera, kalau kau mau, kau habiskan saja." Ucapku yang kemudian lagi – lagi menatap layar handphoneku.

"Kai tak bisa dihubungi lagi?" kini giliran Suho hyung yang bertanya, aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan – jangan dia—"

_**Pletak**_

"Aw~ appo hyung~" ringis Chanyeol hyung karna terkena timpukan sendok dari Suho hyung. Semua tertawa geli namun aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Jangan asal bicara Chanyeol." Ucap Baekyun hyung sambil memberikan deathglare-an gratisnya pada Chanyeol hyung.

"Mianhae, aku kan hanya bercanda. Untuk menghibur Kyungsoo."

"Gwenchana hyung tapi aku baik – baik saja. Mungkin Kai sedang sibuk." Ucapku sedikit dusta. Ya, tadinya aku hampir berpikiran sama dengan Chanyeol hyung. Berpikiran bahwa Kai …. Selingkuh?

"Uwaa dia mengajakku jalan – jalan, Lu." Kami refleks menoleh ke arah Lay yang tiba – tiba saja berteriak senang.

"Jinjja? Cie~ ada yang mau kencan nih."

"Aish~ hanya jalan – jalan, Luhan-ge."

"Tapi nanti akhirnya kau akan benar – benar kencan dengannya, Lay." Beberapa saat kemudian Lay dan Luhan hyung saling meledek.

"Memang Lay mau berkencan dengan siapa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Dengan –"

"Bukan dengan siapa – siapa Jongdae. Bukan kencan juga, ini hanya jalan – jalan." Potong Lay cepat. Aku dan lainnya hanya mengangguk.

_**Ddrttt ddrrtt ….**_

Handphoneku bergetar, aku langsung memasang senyum bahagia karna sms yang baru saja masuk ke nomorku adalah sms dari Kai.

**From: Jongie**

**Kyungie hyung mianhae dari kemarin tidak menghubungimu. Aku banyak ujian mendadak hyung disekolah jadi aku harus focus pada ujian itu. Aku harap hyung mengerti. Love you hyung :3**

Aku mengangguk – ngangguk kemudian membas sms-nya.

**To: Jongie**

**Gwenchana Jongie, ku kira kau sakit atau apa. Hyung berharap ujianmu sukses dan hyung mau dengar kabar baik darimu. HWAITING \^O^/ Love you too :3**

Beberapa saat setelah mengirim balasanku ke Kai, ia kembali membalasnya.

**From: Jongie**

**Ne hyung. HWAITING \^O^/**

"Akhirnya dia meng-sms-mu?" aku menoleh pada Suho hyung yang sedang menyeruput jus mangganya.

"Ne~ hyung. Ia bilang ia sibuk ujian." Jawabku dengan senyum manis yang masih menempel di mulutku.

"Oh~ semoga benar."

"Mwo? Waeyo hyung? Apa yang hyung barusan katakan?" tanyaku pada Suho hyung untuk memastikan pendengaranku masih bagus.

"Gwenchana, semoga ia mendapat nilai bagus."

"Aniyo~ hyung tidak mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Aku—"

"Semuanya, aku duluan ke kelas ya. Ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan." Kemudian Suho hyung pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar kata – kataku selanjutnya. Ntahlah, aku merasa sejak patroli kemarin malam ada yang berubah dengannya. Apa karna bertabrakan dengan maling waktu itu? Mollayo~

.

Author pov

"Siapa namanya, Lay?"

"Hmm Kim Jongin, Lu."

"Oh, kau yakin ia tidak berbahaya?"

"Aniyo~ ia peserta lomba dance sebulan lalu. Lomba yang diadakan oleh sekolah kita, Lu." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Satu sisiran didapatkan oleh rambut Lay lagi hingga akhirnya ia dan Luhan keluar dari kamar Lay.

"E-eh Suho hyung? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini hyung?" ucap Lay ketika melihat Suho berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Luhan, boleh aku pinjam Lay sebentar?" Tanya Suho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Tentu." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, Suho langsung menarik tangan Lay menjauh dari hadapan Luhan.

.

"Jongie~" teriak Kyungsoo pada sosok Kai yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang lotte world. Kai menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arahnya, "Jongie kau kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan heran.

"A-aku—"

"Ah sudah lupakan, ayo kita masuk."

"E-eh hyung tapi—"

"Sudah, ayo masuk." Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Kai terlebih dahulu, Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya menarik lengan Kai masuk ke dalam lotte world. Mengajaknya naik wahana ini itu dan melakukan hal lainnya.

"Hhh … capeknya~" ucap Kyungsoo setelah melakukan hal – hal menakjubkan bersama Kai. Saat ini, mereka tengah duduk di bangku panjang dekat wahana bianglala. Sekedar melepas lelah sebelum beranjak pulang.

"Hyung kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kai akhirnya.

"Hmm aku bosan di asrama terus. Tugasku sudah ku kerjakan semua. Mau menghubungimu untuk sekedar mengobrol tapi aku takut menggangggumu yang sedang belajar. Tapi, ternyata kau malah ke lotte world, sendirian pula. Teganya kau Jongie~" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kai pelan, bermaksud tak menyakiti Kai. Hanya untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi kekesalannya saja pada namjachingunya ini.

"Ohh …"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa ada di sini? Kau tak belajar, eoh?"

"Aku bosan belajar terus hyung. Lagipula besok hanya ujian sejarah, baca sedikit pasti langsung tersimpan di sini." Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Woo sok pintar."

"Aku serius hyung, masa aku berbohong sih -_-"

"Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi sepertinya kau janjian dengan seseorang, ne?" Kai diam tak bersuara. Keringat dingin tiba – tiba mengucur dari pelipisnya, "Ya! Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu, Kai? Aku tidak akan cemburu kok. Karna aku percaya cinta Kai hanya untuk ku."

Sesak dan merasa bersalahlah yang kini Kai rasakan. Bukankah namja yang sedang duduk bersamanya ini namjachingu yang baik? Sosok namjachingu yang sangat langka? Dan ketika Kai mendapatkannya, ia malah menyia – nyiakannya?

"H-hyung aku—"

"Jangan minta maaf. Kau tak salah." Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

_**Cup**_

Kai mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo. Rona merah dan rasa panas menjalar ke pipi Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk, berusaha menutupi rona merah itu tapi Kai menahan wajahnya dengan memegangi dagu Kyungsoo dan lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya, bibir mereka bertautan. (yang pertama di RS ye).

Di sisi lain di lotte world. Terlihat dua orang namja yang nampak memperhatikan kegiatan Kai dan Kyungsoo dari awal mereka bermain wahana di lotte world. Dua sosok itu, Suho dan Lay. Lay tampak meremas ujung kemejanya, bahkan kini sudah dipastikan beberapa tetes air mata sudah menetes jatuh ke kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Suho, ia hanya bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit itu. Lagi dan lagi.

Kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Mengusap salivanya dan Kyungsoo yang mengalir keluar di tepi bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan rona merah yang begitu kentara.

"Hyung saranghae~"

"Nado, nado jeongmal saranghae, Jongie~"

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Muahahaha *devil laugh***

**Gimana chapter 6 nya? Hahaha XD**

**Ada yang bingung gak?**

**Ayo Review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Memory About Love - Chap 7  
**

**Author: babysudo  
**

**Genre: Yaoi, romance, friendship, family**

**Rating: Teen**

**Cast: Kim Joomyun (Suho EXO - K)  
**

** Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO - K)  
**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Gak mau banyak omong, Cuma mau bilang kalau cerita ini murni punya saya. Semua alur saya yang buat. NO PLAGIAT ! EXO juga bukan punya saya. Tapi punya SM entertainment. Punya Tuhannya dan keluarganya. Tapi boleh gak saya miliki Suho dan D.O ? #plak**

**Warning: Ini ff YAOI loh .. pairnya SuD.O couple dengan slight dimana – mana. Alur kecepatan, typo (s) bertebaran dan imajinasi anda mesti tinggi kalau ingin mengerti lebih jelas ff ini #plak. Jangan jadi siders ya.**

**Yaudah langsung baca aja ya, maaf banyak nge-bacot, hehe XD**

**Readers: *timpuk author***

**HAPPY READING ALL \^O^/**

**.  
**

Lay menatap malas handphone berwarna hitam di atas meja belajarnya. Dari satu jam yang lalu, handphone itu sudah berdering, menandakan sebuah line telepon masuk dan Lay tak memedulikannnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat, Yixing?" Tanya Luhan yang memang selalu mengunjungi kamar asrama Lay ketika ia bosan di kamar asramanya.

"Hhh salah sambung." Ucap Lay sambil meraih handphonenya dan menonaktifkannya.

"Apanya yang salah sambung Yixing? Kau belum menerima siapa yang menelpon dan kau sudah bilang itu salah sambung?" Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Lay yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengusap lembut kepala adik sepupunya itu. Luhan tau jika Lay begini, ia sedang dilanda masalah.

"Dia mengkhianatiku, Lu. Dia jahat." Lay tertunduk berusaha menahan air mata yang akan mengalir deras sebentar lagi. Luhan merengkuhnya, membawa tubuh Lay kedekapannya. Menenangkan namja berponi lempar itu dengan mengusap – ngusap punggungnya.

"Uljima Yixing."

"Dia sudah punya pacar, Lu dan pacarnya itu …."

_**Dddrtt dddrrtt ….**_

Kini giliran handphone milik Luhan yang bergetar. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya sejenak untuk mengambil gadget itu dari saku celananya. Matanya berbinar – binar ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yoboseyo Sehun-ah"

_"…."_

"Ngg .. tidak sibuk kok."

_"…"_

"Ujianku masih lama hehe …."

_"…"_

"Ok, sabtu ini di taman kota."

_"…."_

"Aniyo~ aku akan izin dengan ketua asramaku. Ia pasti memperbolehkannya."

_"…."_

"Annyeong~"

_**Klik**_

Sambungan line telepon itu terputus dengan cepat. Luhan mendekap handphonenya, memeluknya di dada sambil tersenyum – senyum membayangkan pertemuannya dengan seseorang bernama Sehun itu.

"Ge, apa itu Sehun?" tersadar bahwa ia bersama Lay. Luhan langsung buru – buru merubah mimik wajahnya.

"A-ah itu. N-ne." ucapnya terbata karna malu ketahuan abis berbicara lewat line telepon dengan Sehun.

"Kalian akan kencan?"

"T-tidak, hanya jalan – jalan. Ketemuan lebih tepatnya." Ucap Luhan dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Nanti juga akhirnya akan kencan, ge." Luhan melirik tajam ke arah Lay. Ucapan Luhan tempo hari dikembalikkan ke pemiliknya.

"Ya! Aku hanya jalan – jalan." Sebelum Lay kembali membalas ucapan Luhan, sosok mungil itu langsung melesat pergi kembali menuju kamar asramanya, "Ciee Luhan gege mau kencan sama Sehun." Luhan menggerutu karna diteriaki seperti itu oleh Lay, tapi kekesalannya hilang karna mengingat sabtu ini akan bertemu dengan pengagum rahasianya, Sehun.

.

Malam yang indah untuk Kyungsoo karna Kai semakin menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Sabtu ini, ia akan pergi lunch dengan Kai di kafe tempat Kai biasa nongkrong dengan teman – temannya. Setelah kejadian cium bibir di lotte world itu Kyungsoo semakin yakin kalau Kai benar – benar mencintainya dan tidak akan menyakitinya.

_**Cling cling**_

Kyungsoo melirik layar handphonenya, melihat sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_Hei jelek sana masuk kamar :p_

Pesan singkat yang mengesalkan itu dari Suho. Kyungsoo melirik ke sebelah kirinya, menatap siluet seseorang yang berada di lantai dua.

_Aku tidak jelek hyung, sana hyung saja yang masuk kamar :p_

Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan sosok itu. Mereka yang mendapat kamar di sisi kiri lorong akan punya balkon tersendiri. Balkon yang menghadap ke taman belakang asrama dan bisa melihat seluruh penghuni asrama dari tiga gedung yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di balkon kamar mereka masing – masing.

_Sudah berbaikan dengan Kai?_

Kyungsoo merengut, reply sms yang melenceng. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke balkon kamar Suho tapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

_Kami tidak marahan hyung. Hanya miss communication. Hyung sudah masuk ke kamar?_

Lama Kyungsoo menunggu balasan dari Suho akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan Jongdae. Teman sekamarnya itu sudah tertidur pulas sehabis makan malam tadi. Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjangnya memandangi Jongdae yang tengah tertidur damai di atas ranjangnya.

_**Cling cling**_

Kyungsoo meraih handphonenya yang berada di saku kemejanya, melihat siapa yang menggangu ketenangannya malam itu.

_Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Jangan sampai terlambat bangun. Annyeong^^_

Kyungsoo mengetikkan sebuah balasan ke Suho lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Berdoa sebentar sebelum memejamkan matanya.

_Selamat tidur, Suho hyung^^_

.

Luhan mengambil sweater putih kesayangannya. Merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak – acakkan dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia siap dengan pertemuannya hari ini dengan penggemar rahasianya, Sehun.

_Hyung aku sudah lelah mengagumimu dengan cara mengumpat – ngumpat seperti ini. Aku ingin menikmati parasmu lebih dekat. Aku mau kita mengenal dengan cara yang baik. Hubungi aku 085******_

_Pengagum rahasiamu_

Luhan tersenyum mengingat surat kecil yang ditinggalkan si pengagum rahasianya di dekat boneka rusa yang ia temukan di atas ranjangnya saat patroli beberapa waktu lalu. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menghubungi orang itu tapi akhirnya ia menghubunginya. Tak salah bukan? Pikirnya. Dan beginilah akhirnya sekarang, ia tahu nama pengangum rahasianya, dimana ia tinggal, sudah berumur berapa dan lainnya. Sehun, nama itu terus terngiang di benak Luhan dan hari ini, mereka akan bertemu secara langsung di taman kota.

.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman untuk mencari sosok Sehun. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

_**Pluk**_

Tiba – tiba semua menjadi gelap. Ia tak dapat melihat dan itu membuat Luhan panik.

"Andwae ! Aku buta !" teriaknya histeris.

"Hahaha .." sebuah suara tawa seseorang membungkan mulut Luhan.

_Suara ini.. suara …_

"Hyung mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama" sosok yang tadi menutupi penglihatan Luhan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mata Luhan dan membalikkan badan Luhan.

_**DEG**_

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata indah itu, lengkungan bibir yang indah, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu.

_Sehun, kau perfect_, batin Luhan.

_Hyung kau benar – benar yeppeo dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini_, batin Sehun.

"A-ah mianhae …" ucap Sehun sambil tertunduk. Wajahnya memanas tiba – tiba setelah meneliti sosok Luhan bak bidadari di depannya ini.

"O-oh gwenchana."

"Luhan/Sehun" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil mengulurkan tangan mereka masing – masing.

"O-oh Sehun" ulang Sehun.

"Xi Luhan"

Hening. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Mungkin mereka sedang menerka – nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya atau …

"Hyung free sampai malam kan?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tentu, sampai jam Sembilan doang sih."

"Ayo kita jalan – jalan sekarang hyung."

"Kemana?"

"Hmm .. Myeongdong? Aku sedang mengoleksi topi, tapi kalau—"

"Kajja!" tanpda disadari keduanya Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan berakhir dengan tautan tangan mereka.

.

Lay kembali berputar lalu mengulang gerakan dance yang terus menerus berulang kali. Keringat sudah penuh mengucur dari setiap bagian tubuhnya. Di sisi lain di tempat itu, terlihat Baekhyun, Suho, dan Jongdae tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari boyband EXO.

"Neoui sesangerou …" ketiganya bersenandung dengan riang, menghayati, merasakan maksud dari arti lagu itu. Bahkan Suho samapi menitikkan air mata karna wajah Kyungsoo terus terbayang di benaknya.

"Uljima hyung." Ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk – nepuk bahu Suho.

"Ngg .. aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Suho bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sekolah.

"Istirahat dulu Lay." Seru Baekhyun sambil melemparkan sebuah handuk kecil pada Lay. Namja berponi lempar itu menerimanya dan mengusap seluruh wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Lay hyung~" Lay menoleh, begitupun Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Lay menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tajam, dingin dan menusuk. Sosok yang telah menyakitinya beberapa hari yang lalu, Kai.

Kai berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan dance SM Senior High School. Ketiga temannya tadi –Suho, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae- hanya menemaninya karna menurut mereka, lebih asyik latihan menyanyi sambil melihat Lay latihan dance ketimbang di ruang musik.

"Mau apa kau kesini, huh?"

"Aku … mau menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Kai."

"Tapi hyung salah paham aku—"

"Hei! Kau bukannya pacar Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan Jongdae memotong ucapan Kai. Kai dan Lay yang sedang berdebat terpaksa menoleh pada Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Ck, sudah jelas semuanya." Ketus Lay lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

"Hyung tunggu!" Kai menahan tangan Lay, menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi.

"Semua sudah jelas Kai. Kau sudah .. menyakitiku."

.

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Kai belum datang juga ke tempat yang ia janjikan.

"Kai, eodiga?" Tanyanya lirih nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan ia terkejut karna Suho lah yang datang ke kafe itu, bukan Kai.

"S-Suho hyung?"

"Kaget ya? Hehe …" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya diam. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, "aku sedang menunggu Kris dan Minseok. Hari ini kami mau lunch bareng, hoho .." Suho melambaikan tangannya memanggil waiters, memesan sebuah minuman lalu kembali fokus pda Kyungsoo yang masih menatap bingung padanya.

"Mana Kai?"

"Molla~"

"Ohh …"

"Ini minumannya." Ucap seorang waiters sambil menaruh sebuah cappuchino hangat di atas meja KyungHo.

"Hyung ini kan siang hari yang panas. Kok hyung memesan cappuchino hangat?" Suho menyeruput sedikit cappuchinonya dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ngg tapi .. waktu hyung ke sini, diluar mendung loh."

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Suho tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo kembali melirik jam tangannya. Tepat satu jam lewat dari janji. Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya kuat – kuat, kesal.

"Kyungsoo, gwenchanayo?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab ia justru menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin … menahan tangisnya.

_**Drrrtt ddrrtt**_

Handphone Suho bergetar, ia segera merogoh saku celananya untuk menlihat ada apa gerangan dengan handphonenya.

"Yoboseyo"

_"…."_

"Lalu akhirnya?"

_"…."_

"Oh ne~ selesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Hyung akan pulang sore."

_"…"_

"Tidak bias, sekarang hujan Baekhyun dan hyung tidak bawa payung."

_"…."_

"Sebentar lagi akan hujan. Sudah ya, kabari hyung kalau ada berita lain. Annyeong^^"

_**Klik**_

Suho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun lalu kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Kau masih mau menunggu Kai?"

"Ne hyung."

"Hyung temani, ne?"

"A-ah tidak usah hyung. Hyung pulang saja, sepertinya Baekhyun—"

"Hanya ada masalah kecil di klub, hyung akan menemanimu." Kyungsoo tak mengiyakan tak juga menolak, ia hanya diam dan kembali melirik jam tangannya.

.

"Sudah Sehunnie sampai sini saja mengantarnya, ne?" Luhan menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia dan Sehun telah sampai di depan gerbang asrama SM Senior High School.

"Aniyo~ aku harus mengantarkan hyung setidaknya sampai di depan tangga menuju lantai tiga."

"Tidak usah, Sehunnie~" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencari alasan lain agar ia bisa mengantarkan Luhan sampai di depan tangga.

"Hhh .. baiklah" Luhan tersenyum, akhirnya bocah SMP itu menurut apa kata sunbaenya.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang sekarang, ne?"

"Mwo? Hyung mengusirku?"

"Aniyo~ besok kan sekolah jadi—"

"Besok hari minggu hyung-_-" Luhan menutup mulutnya dan melirik kesana kemari, ia telah salah berucap.

"Hehe iya aku lupa. Yasudah Sehun pulang dan hyung akan masuk." Sehun mengangguk sesaat lalu mulai berjalan pulang. Luhan masih diam ditempatnya menatap kepergian Sehun, sebenarnya ia ingin diantar Sehun sampai ke tangga. Bahkan kalau perlu sampai ke kamarnya. Hatinya mengatakan ia ingin selalu bersama Sehun. Biar masih bocah, anak itu mempunyai pikiran dewasa *kayanya author salah soal yang ini #plak*.

"Hyung" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apalagi Sehunnie?"

"Ada yang ketinggalan." ucapnya dengan bola mata berputar.

"Apa? Apa topi – topi yang kau beli tadi ada yang tertinggal?"

"Bukan, tapi yang ketinggalan—"

_**Cup**_

Refleks Luhan membulatkan matanya. Sehun .. mencium pipinya walau hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Luhan.

"Selamat sore" bisiknya lalu berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

"Selamat sore, Sehunnie~"

.

Suho menatap langit lewat jendela kafe. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia di sini bersama Kyungsoo. Duduk hanya berdua dan memesan lima gelas cappuchino. Jendela kaca kafe itu berembun karna gerimis hujan sudah mulai turun membasahi bumi. Suho benar, hujan telah datang.

Suho mengalihkan perhatian ke sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya. Sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah gelisah karna Kai belum datang.

"Kau kemana sih, Kai?" Kyungsoo bergelut dengan handphonenya. Semenjak tadi ia terus mengutak – atik benda berbentuk balok itu. Suho hanya melihatnya tak berkomentar apa – apa. Ia tau, Kai tidak akan datang dan itulah tujuan sebenarnya ia ke sini. Untuk menemani Kyungsoo yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membuat hujan dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Hyung mana Kris hyung dan Minseok hyung? Kok mereka sama seperti Kai belum datang juga."

"Mereka tak datang."

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Kris bilang dia ada tugas dari Cho seonsaengnim kalau Minseok sedang mengurusi masalah di klub."

"Oh .." hanya itu tanggapan Kyungsoo kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"Kyungsoo .."

"Ne hyung?"

"Kai .. tak akan datang." Kyungsoo menghentikkan aktifitasnya, menatap Suho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "ia tak akan datang. Lebih baik—"

_**Cling cling**_

Ucapan Suho terhenti karna bunyi ringtone sms handphone Kyungsoo. Senyum manis terpatri di bibir Kyungsoo. Pesan yang baru masuk adalah pesan dari Kai, Jongie-nya.

**From: Jongie**

**Hyung mianhae di rumahku hujan dan besok aku ada ujian matematika. Mianhae hyung, jeongmal.**

Senyum manis Kyungsoo hilang. Pertahanan hatinya runtuh. Dadanya sesak, semua terasa begitu menyiksanya.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Hyung benar .. Kai … tidak datang." Setelah itu spekulasi Suho kembali benar. Hujan deras muncul dari kedua mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

.

Lay menatap sosok Kai yang tengah berbaring di ruang UKS SM Senior High School itu. Ia mendengus kesal ketika tahu ia baru saja menolong orang yang begitu di bencinya.

"Yixing~" Lay menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Luhan tengah masuk ke ruang UKS dengan wajah khawatir, "Kau tak apa – apa kan?" Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Senang jalan – jalan dengan Sehun?" Luhan memukul lengan Lay, disaat genting seperti ini dia masih bisa saja meledek Luhan.

"Ya! Nanti saja bicaranya. Sekarang kau harus jelaskan kenapa Kai bisa babak belur seperti ini dan—"

"Ia datang ke ruang latihan. Aku tak tahu itu dan parahnya aku juga tak tahu kalau Baekhyun hyung dan Jongdae mengenalnya sebagai … namjachingu Kyungsoo."

"Mwo?"

"Ia menjelaskan semuanya di depan kami dan bahkan ia yang mengaku kalau tujuannya menjadikan Kyungsoo pacarnya itu untuk memanfaatkan Kyungsoo agar ia bisa menggali informasi tentangku dari Kyungsoo. Jongdae dan Baekhyun hyung yang mendengarnya langsung menyerang Kai sampai babak belur seperti ini."

"Mwo? Ya! Dasar namja kurang ajar!" Luhan mendekati Kai dan melayangkan kepalannya.

"Jangan ge, jangan! Ia sudah cukup mendapat pelajaran dari Jongdae dan Baekhyun hyung tadi."

"Sayang sekali kami tak ikut memukulinya." Lay dan Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kris, Chanyeol, dan Minseok berjalan masuk ke UKS. Lay yang merasakan tiga namja itu akan marah langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Kai.

"Jangan hyungdeul. Cukup ! Ia sudah babak belur akibat bogem mentah dan Jongdae dan Baekhyun hyung."

"Tapi ia menyakitimu, juga Kyungsoo." –Minseok

"Ne~ bahkan ia yang selama ini menstalkermu." –Chanyeol

"Dua orang memukulinya itu tidak cukup, Lay" –Kris.

"Tapi kalian kan sesama manusia, masa kalian tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Hhhh baiklah .. Lalu, apa Kyungsoo sudah tahu hal ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Mollayo~ dia sekarang bersama Suho hyung. Itu yang aku tahu." Jawab Lay.

"Kalau bocah sialan ini sudah bangun, cepat suruh dia pulang. Aku muak melihat wajahnya." Kemudian Kris mengajak Chanyeol dan Minseok keluar dari UKS.

"Ngghh …" Kai melenguh, Lay langsung menghampirinya.

"Kai gwenchanayo?"

"L-Lay hyung?"

"Ne~ ini aku. Apa kau masih merasakan sakit?" Kai hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Lay, aku keluar dulu, ne?" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Lay, Luhan langsung keluar dari UKS, meninggalkan Lay dengan Kai berdua di UKS.

"Hyung mianhae" ucap Kai lirih setelah Luhan pergi.

"Tak ada yang salah."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau sudah sehat, kau boleh pergi Kai." Kai bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, meraih tangan Lay dan mengecupnya, "Ck, sudah babak belur kau masih menggodaku, eoh?"

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu"

"Tak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan. Kau sudah jadi milik Kyungsoo dan—"

_**Cup**_

Mata Lay terbelalak, Kai menciumnya, mencium bibirnya.

_**Bug**_

"Aw~" Kai meringis, memegangi tepi bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah karna mendapat bogem mentah dari Lay.

"Dasar bodoh ! Kau mau diberi pelajaran oleh teman – temanku lagi, eoh?"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu hyung."

"Bohong !" Lay mundur teratur sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Kai turun dari katilnya dan berjalan tertatih menghampiri Lay.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Wajahmu, senyummu, caramu melakukan gerakan dance, suaramu, dan semuanya. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu hyung." Lay terpojok, dia sudah tidak bisa kemana – mana lagi.

"Menjauh dariku, Kai!" titah Lay.

"Sirheo~ aku akan menjauh kalau hyung juga bilang kalau hyung mencintaiku."

"Tidak, aku membencimu." Air mata sudah terbendung di kedua mata Lay. Namun ia masih terus menahannya.

"Pandang aku hyung, katakan padaku kalau kau tidak mencintaiku." Kai mengunci Lay dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel ke dinding. Lay menunduk, air matanya mulai menetes jatuh mengalir ke pipinya.

"Andwae~ aku membencimu."

"Tatap aku hyung! Tatap aku!" Lay mendorong dada bidang Kai tapi ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya, "ayo hyung tatap aku !" Lay meremas kedua tangannya yang masih menempel di dada bidang Kai. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia menatap kedua mata Kai.

"Aku .. tidak bisa Kai. Aku .. tak mau menyakiti Kyungsoo." Ucapnya dengan uraian air mata.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Yang aku cintai hanya kau hyung, dari awal sejak kita bertemu di battle dance sampai sekarang."

"Tapi Kyungsoo sahabatku dan aku—"

_**Cup**_

Lagi, Kai dengan seenaknya mencium bibir Lay. Lay kali ini tak menolak, ia juga tak mambalas. Ciuman Kai menghipnotisnya. Ia terlena dan menikmati ciuman bibir ini.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Muahahaha XD ayo bunuh Kai rame - rame.  
**

**Sebenarnya saya gak tega buat cinta segitigas antara Kai, Lay, dan Kyungsoo.  
**

**Apalagi Kai disitu jahat banget sama Kyungsoo.  
**

**Mungkin karna waktu saya hiatus dan mencuri - curi waktu online saya banyak liat pict KaiLay dan SuD.O diwaktu bersamaan.  
**

**Ditambah lagi fakta yang bilang kalau KaiSoo itu bukan couple.  
**

**Saya udah mulai rela KaiSoo akan jadi official couple tapi jadi kesel lagi gegara itu fakta u.u  
**

**Ditambah lagi dan lagi mereka yang bukan couple bebas berselingkuh, Kyungsoo dengan Suho sedangkan Kai dengan Sehun dan Luhan.  
**

**Ngenes deh saya tahu kalau SuD.O moment selama ini hanya dijadikan bahan selingkuhan Kyungsoo.  
**

**Saya jadi benci Kyungsoo dan akhirnya tercipatlah ide untuk membuat Kyungsoo menderita, muahaha XD  
**

**Yasudin tolong reviewnya ya^^  
**

***tebar dollar*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Memory About Love - Chap 8**

**Author: BabySuDo  
**

**Genre: Yaoi, friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Suho (EXO - K) & D.O (EXO - K)**

**Other cast: find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: this fanfic is mine ! NO PLAGIAT ! But cast, punya Tuhan :)**

**Warning !**

**Fanfic yaoi, gak suka gak usah baca. Pairnya SuD.O, KaiSoo, KaiLay, mungkin SuLay?. Typo (s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung (?), dll.**

**Oh cuma mau ngingetin. Kalau mau kritik dan saran langsung di review aja. bASHING JUGA BOLEH, KERITIK DAN SARAN YANG PEDAS JUGA BOLEH XD.**

**Cast disiksa di sini karna saya author penyiksa cast. Hahaha XD**

**Cuma .. Ini hanya fanfic, tolong gak usah dibawa serius lah~**

**Satu lagi ... MAKASIH UDAH MAU REVIEW DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA, MAAF GAK BISA DIBALES u.u  
**

**Jangan jadi silent riders karna RCL anda menambah semangat saya untuk meneruskan fanfic gaje ini. Semakin sedikit yg RCL, semakin malas saya meneruskan fanfic gaje ini. INGAT itu !****NOW ... HAPYY READING ALL (^o^)9**

* * *

"Hiks hiks hiks …" Kyungsoo terisak dipelukan Suho. Sudah terhitung setengah jam namja manis itu menangis dan membasahi sebagian kaus yang Suho pakai. Suho tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya bertugas untuk menemani Kyungsoo dan menghibur Kyungsoo ketika Kai membuat hatinya pilu seperti sekarang ini.

**Flashback**

Suho mendorong pintu toilet pria, panggilan alam itu mendesaknya untuk bergegas masuk ke salah satu bilik yang ada di toilet sekolahnya tersebut. Agak horror memang karna hari itu adalah hari itu Sabtu. Sekolahnya hanya diisi oleh masyarakat umum yang mengunjungi perpustakaan dan siswa – siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan klub mereka masing – masing.

Namun, baru satu langkah untuk masuk ke toilet itu, aktifitasnya berhenti karna melihat siluet seseorang. Siluet seorang namja berkulit tan yang ditangkapnya beberapa waktu malam lalu, Kai.

"Kai?" tanyanya memastikan kalau penglihatannya masih normal.

"S-Suho hyung?" Kai berjalan mendekat ke Suho, begitupun Suho berjalan mendekat ke Kai.

"Bukannya kau ada janji dengan Kyungsoo siang ini untuk lunch?" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya, bola matanya berputar dan giginya bergemeretak, "kau melupakan janji itu?" tangan Suho sudah terkepal, bahkan ia ingin meledak dan memarahi habis – habisan Kai yang ntah sengaja atau tidak ia melupakan janji lunchnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membatalkannya soalnya kata Kyungie hyung ia ada ujian mendadak hari Senin. Tiga pelajaran sekaligus. Aku .. tak mau mengganggunya."

"Ooh .. lalu kau kesini mau apa, huh?"

"Ingin menemui Lay hyung, dia … ada di ruang latihan dance kan, hyung?" Suho hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ntahlah, perasaannya mengatakan Kai berbohong.

"Aku harus menyusulnya" tekad Suho. Kemudian benar saja, saat ia datang ke kafe tempat Kyungsoo dan Kai akan lunch, Suho menemukan sosok itu, sosok Kyungsoo yang setia duduk di tempatnya sambil sesekali memerhatikan jam tangan dan layar handphonenya bergantian.

_Kai, kau membohongiku juga dirinya_, batin Suho.

**Flashback end**

Dan disinilah Suho sekarang. Memeluk Kyungsoo sambil menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa kenyamanan pada namja yang tadinya telah ia relakan untuk menjadi milik orang lain. Tadinya Suho sangat ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Kai tapi telepon Baekhyun tadi memberitakan kalau **'Kai digebuki olehnya dan Jongdae karna telah menyakiti Lay dan Kyungsoo'**. Sedikit lega dan amarahnya terbalaskan namun yang Suho masih bingung adalah kenapa Kai melakukan ini semua? Kenapa dia tak langsung mendekati Lay secara pribadi? Kenapa harus lewat Kyungsoo? Kenapa harus dengan menyakiti dua orang yang –sepertinya- memang mencintainya, huh? Ntahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Kai yang tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

"Hyung gomawoyo." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dengan Suho. Menyeka air matanya yang mulai mengering, "mianhae hyung telah membuat pakaianmu basah." Tambahnya.

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah."

Hening, tak ada yang bicara. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"Hyung aku mau pulang, aku—"

"Jangan dulu" potong Suho cepat. Kyungsoo langsung menyerngitkan dahinya, "hmm .. maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" Suho menatap Kyungsoo berharap dan harapannya terkabul ketika Kyungsoo berucap—

"Ne~ aku mau."

* * *

Lay menatap punggung tegap itu. Semakin lama akhirnya punggung itu hilang dibelokan jalan. Lay menghela napas panjang, ntah langkah yang kali ini ia ambil salah atau benar. Yang ia tahu, saat ciuman itu terjadi semua rasa kesakitannya hilang. Berganti dengan rasa cinta dan sayang. Dan itu semua hanya untuk Kai. Ya, Kai seorang.

"Kau memaafkannya?"

Lay menghentikkan langkahnya, ia mematung di ambang pintu. Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan teman lainnya ada di dalam kamarnya saat itu.

"A-aku …"

"Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan padamu kau memaafkannya?" lagi, Kris mengulangi pertanyannya yang terdengar seperti sindiran untuk Lay.

"N-ne aku .. memaafkannya."

"Bodoh!" kali ini Minseok yang berbicara. Teman tertua Lay itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. Ingin sekali ia melayangkan kepalannya itu ke wajah cantik milik Lay, tapi berhubung ia juga sudah menganggap Lay sebagai dongsaengnya ia urungkan niat itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mollayo~" jawabnya asal namun dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa tidak tahu, huh?" Baekhyun ikutan berucap. Hanya Luhan dan Chen yang sibuk memperhatikan mereka berdebat.

"A-aku mencintainya."

_**Bug**_

Minseok menonjok dinding yang ada disebelahnya. Jawaban Lay membuatnya kesal, begitu juga dengan Kris dan lainnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencintai namja macam itu, huh?" –Kris

"Ia menduakanmu dengan Kyungsoo!" –Chanyeol.

"Ia sudah membuatmu sedih dan kalau Kyungsoo tahu ini—"

"DIAM !" Lay berteriak, menginterupsi orang – orang yang berada dikamarnya itu untuk berhenti memojokkannya, "aku yang tahu mana yang salah dan benar. Aku juga yang tahu apakah keputusanku akan baik atau tidak. Aku yang tahu semua karna aku yang mengalaminya, bukan kalian!" Lay emosi, ia marah, kesal, bingung, juga sedih. Disatu sisi ia sangat ingin menolak permintaan maaf Kai tapi dilain sisi ia juga sangat mencintainya.

"Ck, terserahlah." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kris mengajak semuanya keluar dan meninggalkan Lay sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Sebelum pergi, Luhan membisikkan sesuatu—

"Aku berharap semua keputusan yang kau ambil benar Lay. Mianhae tak bisa membantumu." Kemudian ia mengikuti yang lain, meninggalkan Lay sendirian di kamarnya.

_Ya, semoga benar_, batinnya berharap.

* * *

"Ya! Hyung kenapa aku terus yang jaga, huh?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karna dari satu jam yang lallu mereka bermain selalu dia yang dapat giliran jaga.

"Kau kalau suit jadi kau yang jaga!"

_**DEG**_

_Kata – kata itu, kejadian itu …._

"Ayo hyung kita main lagi .." tiga namja kecil menarik – narik lengan Kyungsoo. Menghilangkan beberapa puzzle yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ayo oppa kita main lagi .." kali ini giliran tiga yeoja kecil yang menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Nah kan mereka masih mau main, ayo Kyungsoo kita main!" Kyungsoo segera mengusir puzzle itu. Ia merasa pusing jika berusaha mempertahankan potongan puzzle itu di kepalanya.

"Ayo kita main !" Kemudian Kyungsoo mencari sebuah pohon besar. Menempelkan wajahnya di badan pohon itu sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya dan mulai menghitung dari 1 sampai 10. Suho dan kira – kira 6 bocah yang memang sebagai pengumpat langsung berlarian kesana kemari untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi dari penglihatan Kyungsoo.

Siang menjelang sore ini, Suho mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah taman bermain yang memang selalu Suho kunjungi jika ia merasa sedih. Enam anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersamanya dan Kyungsoo adalah teman - temannya yang sudah ia kenal. Suho suka anak kecil dan ia selalu terhibur jika sudah bersama mereka. Jadi, Suho memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman ini dan bermain petak umpat bersama mereka.

"10 !" teriak Kyungsoo girang sambil berbalik badan.

Sepi, ini sudah menjadi pandangannya yang ntah keberapa kali. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari 7 sosok yang harus ia temukan dengan cepat.

_**Srek srek**_

Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi gemerisik di semak belukar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menyeringai, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan satu dari 7 orang yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Tunggu di situ, ne?" Kyungsoo mulai berjalan perlahan menuju semak belukar itu. Sedangkan tiga orang yang berada di balik semak belukar itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Hei, ini hanya permainan kenapa seperti adegan dalam penculikan di film?

"Nah kena kalian !" seru Kyungsoo ketika melihat dua anak kecil namja dengan Suho yang tengah menyengir padanya.

"Kabuurr !" ucap dua anak namja itu membuat empat temannya yang lain yang bersembunyi di tempat yang tak jauh dari persembunyian mereka ikutan keluar dan berlari.

"Loh loh kok kabur?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran dan dijawab tawaan oleh Suho.

"Hahaha kau menyeramkan sih."

"Mwo? Aish~" Kyungsoo kembali mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Suho. Namun akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Kyungsoo oppa, Suho hyung. Ayo kita main kejar – kejarran ! Yang berhasil tertangkap traktir es krim !" seru keenam anak kecil itu. Suho dan Kyungsoo saling melirik lalu mengiyakan. Mereka berdua mulai berlarian hendak menangkap satu per satu bocah – bocah nakal itu.

"Huwahh oppa akan menangkapmu !" seru Kyungsoo horror.

"Awas awas polisi akan menangkap para bocah nakal !" ucap Suho sambil berlari dan membentangkan tangannya.

Permainan tangkap traktir es krim (?) itu berlangsung lama dan cukup melelahkan. Suho sudah dapat dua bocah dan Kyungsoo juga dua bocah. Tinggal dua bocah lagi yang larinya lebih cepat dan gesit mengalahkan mereka.

"Hosh hosh capek ya hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk tergeletak ditanah. Ia merelakan satu bocahnya berlarian bebas.

"Hosh hosh iya, huufft …" Suho ikut – ikutan Kyungsoo: duduk tergeletak di tanah. Mereka mengatur napas mereka masing – masing.

"Ciee Suho hyung sama Kyungsoo hyung sol sepatu sekalee .." salah satu bocah namja bersuit – suit ria, diikuti tiga temannya yang lain.

"Eh? Sol sepatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Suho oppa dan Kyungsoo oppa pacaran ya?"

"Mwo?" kejut mereka berdua dan langsung mendapat tawaan yang terdengar meledek.

"Huahahahaha XD cieee benerkan? Ciee …" Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk, Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Apa kalian akan menikah?"

Berbagai pertanyaan aneh diajukan empat bocah yang sudah berhasil tertangkap itu. Dua yang lain? Masih sibuk berlari walau sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Suho sudah tidak kuat mengejar mereka.

"Dongho ! awas !"

Semua yang sedang bersuit – suit ria itu langsung menoleh ketika salah satu yeoja kecil bernama Sulli berteriak. Suho bangun dari duduknya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu taman bermain dimana Dongho dan Sulli berada. Empat bocah lainnya berdiri dari duduk mereka dan ikut berlari mengejar Suho.

Kyungsoo yang melihat semua kejadian itu kembali dikejutkan dengan potongan – potongan puzzle itu.

_"Kyungsoo ! Awaaaasssss !"_

**_Bruk .. Duk_**

_"Aw~" Kyungsoo kecil meringis sebelum akhirnya kepalanya mengeluarkan darah karena terbentur pembatas trotoar jalan cukup keras. Namja berbaju biru yang menyelamatkannya menangis tersedu._

_Takut, sedih, marah, dan kecewa, semua jadi satu. Terlihat dari tangisannya yang begitu kencang karna melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala belakang Kyungsoo._

_"Kyungsoo-ah bangun ! Baby Soo bangun ! Ireona !" tak dipedulikannya lagi luka lecet – lecet dan darah yang bercucuran di kedua lututnya. Ia terus mengguncang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri._

Semua terasa berputar. Potongan puzzle itu. Kejadian itu. Bagaimana rasanya ketika tubuhnya terdorong dan kepalanya yang terbentur pembatas trotoar. Teriakan seorang namja yang sampai sekarang ia tak tahu siapa dia. Semuanya, memori masa lalunya. Terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, melengkapi potongan – potongan puzzle yang hilang.

"Akh .." Kyungsoo meringis memegangi kepalanya yang tiba – tiba berdenyut. Ia berusaha bertahan, mencoba bangun dari duduknya dan ingin berlari mengejar mereka yang melihat keadaan bocah bernama 'Dongho' itu. Namun ketika ia berdiri—

_**Bruk**_

Tubuhnya jatuh pingsan.

"Kyungsoo !"

* * *

_**Tap tap tap**_

Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dilihatnya Sembilan orang namja yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" – Jongdae.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Suho?" – Minseok

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga Kyungsoo pingsan lagi?" –Baekhyun

"Lalu anak kecil itu apa akhirnya ketabrak?" –Luhan

"Hhh .." Suho menghela napas sebentar, kebiasaan teman – temannya langsung memberikannya pertanyaan bertubi – tubi itu tidak juga hilang.

"Aku mengajak Kyungsoo bermain di taman bermain. Kami bermain petak umpat lalu kejar – kejaran. Seorang namja kecil bernama Dongho terlalu bersemangat bermain bersama yeoja kecil bernama Sulli dan ntah bagaimana bisa mereka berlari sampai ke tengah jalan. Dongho selamat karna dia ditolong pejalan kaki dan saat aku berbalik untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang kurasa diam karna lelah ternyata dia sudah pingsan." Mereka hanya mengangguk – ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Suho.

"Soal keadaannya aku tidak tahu, ia belum sadar. Tapi kata Choi uisa ia tidak apa – apa karna kondisinya sudah stabil." Lanjut Suho.

Akhirnya Sembilan namja itu duduk di kursi yang berjejer menyambung di depan ruang inap Kyungsoo. Mereka menundukkan kepala mereka, mungkin berdoa. Suho melihat wajah teman – temannya satu per satu. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada tiga orang, Sehun, Tao, dan Lay.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Sehun?" Tanya Suho pada seorang namja yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"N-ne hyung. Sehun imnida." Ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya tanpa melepas tautan tangannya dengan Luhan.

"Dan ini yang namanya Tao, eum?"

"Ne. Tao imnida^^" Suho tersenyum manis pada Tao. Tak peduli dengan deathglarean Kris yang begitu mematikan untuknya.

Terakhir, Suho menghampiri Lay yang terus diam dari awal datang ke rumah sakit itu. Mungkin Lay merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin.

"Lay, boleh ikut aku sebentar?" Lay mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk kemudian mengangguk setuju. Delapan namja yang ada di dekat mereka hanya memandangi dua orang itu dari jauh dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

Suho menghentikkan langkahnya di taman rumah sakit. Memilih duduk di bangku panjang kosong sambil melepas penatnya. Lay yang sedari tadi mengekorinya ikut – ikutan duduk di sebelah Suho.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai?" Tanya Suho membuka pembicaraan empat mata itu.

"Baik – baik saja."

"Kau memaafkannya?"

"Tuhan saja memaafkan setiap hamba-Nya yang sudah berlumuran dosa. Aku sebagai ciptaan-Nya bukankah harus melakukan hal yang sama?" Suho menghela napas panjang kemudian meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Kau benar."

"Hyung sendiri? Bagaiman dengan Baby Soo-mu itu?"

"Ia bukan milik ku lagi, Lay." ucap Suho lirih, mirip terdengar seperti bisikan. Menunjukkan bahwa hatinya oerih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Lay membetulkan posisi duduknya hingga sekarang dirinya menghadap ke Suho yang terus menerus menatap ke depan.

"Kau tahu soal Kai yang memanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk mendekatiku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, bahkan aku tau dua namja yang kabur saat kita patroli waktu itu adalah Sehun dan Kai." Mata Lay terbuka lebar. Ia tahu HunKai adalah stalkernya dan Luhan tapi untuk yang satu itu ia tak tahu dan ia yakin hanya Suho yang tahu.

"J-jadi .. kau …"

"Aku melepaskan Kai. Untuk Sehun aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa kabur." aku Suho.

"Demi Baby Soo-mu, huh?" kini giliran Suho yang membetulkan posisi duduknya hingga menghadap Lay.

"Tentu. Kau tahu, dia akan kehilangan nyawanya ketika aku membongkar identitasku."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Dengan patroli dan—"

"Kyungsoo mencintai Kai. Sangat, terlihat dari bagaimana caranya gelisah ketika Kai tak menghubunginya, menatap Kai, berbicara tentang Kai dan lainnya yang menyangkut dengan Kai." Lay memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dingin dan menyejukkan walau sekarang dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Ia sangat tahu maksud Suho mengajaknya berbicara empat mata yang terkesan dari hati ke hati ini.

"Kau .. mencintai Kai 'kan?"

"Tentu hyung. Aku suka gaya dancenya. Kulit tannya yang eksotis. Cara dia berjalan itu seperti seorang pangeran yang tampan dan gagah. Ya, secara keseluruhan ia namja yang perfect dimataku."

"Aku juga mencintai Kyungsoo. Apapun akan ku lakukan asal ia bahagia." Lagi, Lay memejamkan matanya. Sesak di dadanya makin terasa, "kau .. mau kan merelakan Kai untuk Kyungsoo?"

_**JLEB**_

Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Suho. Ucapan yang terdengar seperti hujan pedang itu membuat kesesakkannya semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Tapi—"

"Aku mau." Suho melebarkan penglihatannya.

"Jinjja?"

"Iya." Ucap Lay sambil memantapkan hatinya.

"Gomawo Lay-ssi."

_**Grep**_

Suho langsung memeluk Lay. Matanya terpejam berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya juga. Lay membalas pelukan Suho. Dua manusia itu sama – sama memiliki misi yang sama: membahagiakan orang yang mereka cintai walau mereka harus menahan sakit yang menyayat hati.

* * *

Suho dan Lay langsung berlari ketika melihat Kris, Chanyeol, dan Minseok ingin memukul Kai yang sepertinya baru saja datang. Terlihat Sehun dan Tao menghalangi tiga namja itu untuk memukul temannya.

"Hentikkan ! Ini di rumah sakit !" seru Suho sambil mendorong mundur Kris, Chanyeol dan Minseok.

Lay menatap Kai dengan tatapan datar, mungkin misinya dan Suho mulai dijalankan.

"Lay hyung" panggil Kai, lirih seperti bisikan. Lay tak menjawab ia malah menarik lengan Suho seperti orang yang takut kehilangan dan mengajak SUho duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu itu. Kai menatapnya terkejut, ingin sekali ia tahu mengapa Lay yang baru tadi siang memaafkannya sekarang berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan ia terlihat dekat sekali dengan Suho.

"Joonmyun-ssi" Suho langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Nyonya Do yang baru saja datang bersama Tuan Do. Semua teman – teman Kyungsoo yang ada di situ langsung membungkukkan badan pada dua orang paruh baya itu. Memberi tanda hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Tuan Do.

"Baik – baik saja ahjussi. Choi uisa bilang keadaannya stabil. Hanya menunggu reaksi obatnya hilang saja. Ia baru sadar." Tuan dan Nyonya Do hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Suho lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar inap tersebut.

"Hyung aku mau bicara." Paksa Kai pada Lay sambil menarik tangannya secara kasar. Membawanya pergi. Kris cs yang melihat itu ingin sekali menahannya tapi Suho justru menahan mereka.

"Biarkan dua bocah itu menyelesaikan masalahnya." Ucap Suho, "sekarang kita gantian melihat Kyungsoo, ne? Kurasa ia sudah sadar." Lanjutnya dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

* * *

"Kai lepas !" ucap Lay sambil melepaskan tangan Kai kasar. Namun Kai kembali meraih tangan Lay tapi kali ini mengusapnya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai terasa sakit dan mungkin berdarah. Ia sangat ingin membalas perlakuan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu tapi janjinya pada Suho, misinya, Kyungsoo, semua menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu. Sejujurnya, ia .. tersiksa.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tak bermaksud begitu." Kai semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dikesampingkan poni panjang Lay yang menutupi dahinya, dikecupnya dahi yang sedikit berkeringat itu dengan lembut. Kemudian melepasnya dengan lembut, "saranghae hyung, jeongmal saranghae."

Bibir Lay terasa kelu, iya ingin sekali berucap 'nado' tapi lagi – lagi janji itu menghanginya. Ia harus menjalankan misinya, rela atau tidak ia harus menjalankannya.

"Kai, besok ada waktu?" Tanya Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngg … untuk Lay hyung pasti selalu ada." Lay tersenyum kecil, namja didepannya ini benar – benar mencintainya.

"Besok hyung tunggu di lotte world jam 10, ne?"

"Boleh."

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, pusing kembali menjalari kepalanya namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia pingsan karna memori lamanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka lagi.

Kedua mata bulatnya menyisir tiap sudut ruangan serba putih di depannya. Lagi, ia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ck, ia benci tempat ini. Ntah kenapa setiap ia berada di rumah sakit atau berbicara tentang rumah sakit ia akan merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia seperti kehilangan seseorang di rumah sakit ini. Orang yang begitu penting dihidupnya. Orang yang selalu datang ke mimpinya walau ia sudah tinggal di asrama.

"Kyungsoo aegya" suara itu, suara yang selalu menenangkan hati Kyungsoo.

"Umma~" panggilnya lirih, berusaha bangun dan menyandarkan dirinya di kepala katilnya.

"Berusaha mengingat lagi, ne?" Kyungsoo tertunduk, diam. Ntah mengapa ia langsung lupa dengan janji untuk tidak berusaha mengingat masa lalunya ketika tiba – tiba potongan puzzle memorinya muncul.

"Mianhae." Nyonya Do mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan menciumnya penuh sayang.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Appa~" namja paruh baya yang sangat sibuk itu langsung memeluk erat anak semata wayangnya. Hari ini ia rela terbang dari Jepang langsung ke Korea hanya demi melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Cukup sudah ia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, ia sangat rindu dan ingin tahu keadaan Kyungsoo yang kabarnya masuk rumah sakit lagi.

"Mianhae baru mengunjungimu sekarang, aegya."

"Gwenchana appa. Begini saja, Kyungsoo sudah senang." Kyungsoo dan Tuan Do melepas pelukannya ketika melihat beberapa teman Kyungsoo masuk. Jongdae, Lay, Minseok, dan Suho. Setelah itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, dan Tao. Yang terakhir, Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai.

Nyonya Do dan Tuan Do menggeret HunHan keluar setelah mereka selesai menjenguk Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya berdua di dalam ruangan yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Mendekatlah!" titah Kyungsoo dan Kai menurutinya. Kai berjalan perlahan mendekat. Ia memilih duduk di tepi katil Kyungsoo.

_**Grep**_

Kyungsoo memeluk sosok itu, padahal baru beberapa jam ia tidak bertemu tapi rasa rindunya pada Kai sudah meluap – luap.

"Hyung.."

"Bogoshippeo, Kai. Jeongmal bogoshippo." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih, mungkin karna kepalanya yang terbenam di dada bidang Kai. Perlahan, Kai membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mencium puncak kepala namja itu.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung pingsan lagi, eum?"

"Bisa tidak membicarakan itu?" Kai mengangguk lemah dan bergumam 'mianhae' di telinga Kyungsoo, "hmm kau sudah belajar?"

"Sedikit. Ketika Sehun menelponku kalau hyung masuk RS aku langsung bergegas ke sini."

Bohong. Kai berbohong lagi.

"Oh …" hanya itu tanggapan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ngg .. Kyungsoo hyung aku .. keluar dulu, ne?"

"Eodiga, Kai?"

"BUkankah orang sakit harus banyak istirahat?"

"Tapi … Kai temani aku di sini, ne?" Kai melirik ke arah pintu sebentar. Ia tahu Lay di sana menahan sakit, ia tahu semua kesakitan Lay. Tapi ia tak mungkin kan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang lemah seperti ini?

"Ne~" Kai membantu Kyungsoo berbaring. Menyelimutinya hingga sedada dan bersenandung kecil untuknya. Hingga akhirnya hanya dengkuran halus yang ia dengar dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo, ia keluar dari ruang inap itu.

* * *

"Kai!" seorang namja berponi lempar berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Kai. Namja itu, Lay.

"Xing xing hyung"

_**Cup**_

Sebuah kiss di bibir cherry milik Lay diberikan Kai sebagai hadiah penyambutan namjachingunya itu.

"Ya! Jangan cium seenaknya di depan umum dan sejak kapan nama ku berubah jadi Xing xing, huh?" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa mencubit pelan ujung hidung Lay.

"Kajja hyung ayo kita masuk!" Kai mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta persetujuan untuk menggandeng tangan Lay dan Lay mengangguk setuju sambil menempelkan tangannya ke tangan Kai yang terulur.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit …

"Ayo Kyungsoo aaa …" lagi, seperti saat pertama kali Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit, Baekhyun yang menyuapini Kyungsoo. Bubur tanpa rasa, tak akan pernah Kyungsoo makan kecuali—

"Kai bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak bisa datang hari ini, dia ada janji dengan guru pembimbingnya." Kyungsoo menatap Suho bingung, bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau yang Kyungsoo mau temui sekarang adalah Kai.

"Nah, kau makan ya Kyungsoo-ah?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku saja yang menyuapininya." Suho mengambil alih makanan tak ada rasa dari tangan Baekhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Hyung aku tak mau makan."

"Waeyo? Lihat badanmu kurus begitu."

"Biar saja." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya bahkan langsung pura – pura tidur dengan langsung berbaring di atas katilnya.

"Oh baiklah. " Suho meletakkan bubur tak ada rasa itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati ramyunnya. Suho mengeluarkan gadgetnya dan mengutak – atiknya sebentar.

"Yoboseyo Kai-ah" ucapnya dengan suara yang keras. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menyerngit bingung. Mau apa Suho menelpon namja brengsek itu?

"Aku mau lapor, Kyungsoo tidak mau makan." Kemudian terjadi perbincangan seru antar keduanya, "Mwo? Kau akan memutuskannya kalau ia menjadi kurus dan terus – terus sakit? Oh ne ne putuskan saja dia. Jangan mau Kai punya namjachingu kurus, tak berisi, penyakitan dan ya ya akan aku sampaikan padanya." Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae melongo mendengar perkataan Suho yang sudah memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

Awalnya Suho mengira rencana itu gagal tapi beberapa saat kemudian dilihatnya Kyungsoo bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan memberi isyarat agar Suho mendekat.

"Mwo?" Tanya Suho.

"A-aku .. mau makan hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertunduk. Suho tersenyum pahit, ternyata berhasil ! Tapi itu membuatnya sakit.

"Tadi katanya tidak mau, eum?"

"A-aku mau, aku lapar."

Bohong! Suho tau kalau Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Baiklah." Suho meraih mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan mulai menyendoknya. Ia menyuapini Kyungsoo dengan hati yang tersayat – sayat.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Em, apha hyhyungh?"

"Telan dulu baru bicara."

"Hehe mianhae, apa hyung?"

"Bisakah ... kau tidak terlalu bergantung pada Kai?"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Muahaha XD**

**TuBerCulosis lagi ni fanfic u.u**

**Mau info dikit kalau chapter 9 udah setengah diketik. Doain rampung secepatnya ya^^**

**Yasudin, tolong Reviewnya^^**

**Yang pedes pun saya terima kok.  
**

**Buat KaiSoo shipper. Kai biased, Kyungsoo biased dan semua EXO biased laahh .. Sekali lagi maaf banget kalau saya udah nyiksa bias kalian. Tapi seperti di awal. Ini hanya fanfic, jangan terlalu terbawa suasana yaa^^  
**

***tebar kolor KaiHoLayD.O***


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Memory About Love - Chap 9**

**Author: BabySuDo  
**

**Genre: Yaoi, friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: EXO**

**Disclaimer: this fanfic is mine ! NO PLAGIAT ! But cast, punya Tuhan :)**

**Warning !**

**Fanfic yaoi, gak suka gak usah baca. Pairnya SuD.O, KaiSoo, KaiLay, mungkin SuLay?. Typo (s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung (?), dll.**

**INGAT !**

**INI HANYA SEBUAH FANFIC. SEMUA ADEGAN DI SINI HANYA KHAYALAN AUTHOR SEMATA.**

**SAYA CINTA EXO, TAPI DEMI MEYEMPURNAKAN FANFIC INI, PENYIKSAAN PERLU YEE~**

**OKEH, HAPPY READING ALL (^O^)9**

**...  
**

Kai dan Lay memulai kencannya pagi itu. Selama bermain, naik wahana ini itu, Kai dan Lay tak pernah melepaskan tautan tangan diantara mereka. Kalau pun harus, mereka akan mencari anggota tubuh lain untuk dihinggapin oleh tangan mereka. Seperti sekarang ini, Kai menempelkan tangannya di kedua bahu Lay. Saat ini, keduanya tengah mengantri wahana bianglala. Wahana terakhir yang sengaja mereka pilih untuk menutup kencan mereka hari itu.

"Hyung ayo kita selca berdua !" Lay hanya mengangguk menurut. Ia dan Kai saling bergeser untuk mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya.

_**Ckrek ckrek**_

"Ayo lagi hyung~"

_**Ckrek ckrek**_

Keduanya berfoto di dalam bianglala berukuran sedang dari gaya bete, alay, imut, sampai yang membuat author shock adalah pose Kai yang mencium tepi bibir Lay.

"Yang ini bagus sekali hyung. Hyung terlihat manis seperti yeoja." Kai mengoceh, mengomentari hasil foto selca mereka.

"Tapi aku lebih suka yang ini, kau jelek sekali di sini Kai." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ingin sekali Lay mencamplok bibir kissable itu kalau tak ingat akan misinya setelah ini.

"Hyung bagaimana? Bagus 'kan?" Kai menunjukkan wallpaper barunya pada Lay. Membuat Lay shock.

"Aigoo kau gila, eoh? Kalau Kyungsoo melihatnya bagaimana, huh?" Lay merebut kasar handphone Kai. Tapi belum sempat ia mengganti wallpapernya, Kai sudah berhasil merebut kembali handphonenya, "Ya! Kemarikan Jongin !" ucap Lay sambil berusaha meraih handphone Kai.

"Sirheo~ ini handphoneku hyung. Hanya aku yang berhak mengotak – atik isinya."

"Tapi wallpapermu itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo terkena serangan jantung,"

"Hanya cium pipi, semua orang akan melakukannya hyung." Lay mendengus sebal. Satu sifat Jongin yang tak pernah ia sukai. Sifat kepala batunya yang tak pernah bisa hilang.

"Hhh .. terserah kau sajalah." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggeser jauh posisinya. Ngambek. Kai yang melihat itu langsung merangkul hangat kekasih gelapnya. Membisikkan Lay kata – kata cinta,

"Kai …"

"Ne hyung?"

"Aku .. mau pulang." Kai menatap sosok Lay di depannya. Ada yang aneh dengan Lay. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang tiba – tiba menjadi sendu. Ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

_Mungkin, Xing Xing hyung merasa lelah_, batinnya.

...

Kyungsoo menatap nanar layar handphonenya. Sms terakhir dari Kai hanya mengabarkan kalau ia sedang belajar tambahan dengan guru les pribadinya.

_Jadi, aku bukan guru les prbadinya, begitu?_, batinnya mengomel.

"Kyungsoo aegya~" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu ruang inapnya. Senyum ceria langsung terkembang di bibir kisablenya. Appa dan ummanya datang.

"Appa~ Umma~" Kyungsoo turun dari atas katilnya, ingin menghampiri tapi ia merasa tak kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa kembali naik ke katilnya dan membentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar.

_**Grep**_

Pelukan hangat ia dapatkan, dari orang tuanya yang super sibuk, terkhusus appanya.

"Mianhae ne appa baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Kau tahu bisnis appa 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ia memang aegya yang perngertian. Selalu mengerti setiap kondisi kedua orangtuanya.

"Nah kata Choi uisa, kau boleh pulang hari ini." Ucap Nyonya Do girang. Tapi, Kyungsoo malah merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, "Waeyo? Bukankah pulang adalah keinginanmu sekarang?"

"Aniyo umma, aku mau menunggu Kai dulu."

"Tapi, kau kan bisa bertemu Kai nanti. Sekarang kita pulang dulu, ne?" sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menatap layar handphonenya yang masih sepi. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, kita lunch dulu di luar bersama keluarga Suho, ne?"

"Ne appa~"

...

Kyungsoo menatap Suho yang tengah asyik bermain bola dengan beberapa anak kecil yang berada di taman bermain siang itu. Setelah mereka selesai lunch, Suho dan Kyungsoo izin keluar dari obrolan kedua oarngtua mereka. Mereka lebih memilih pergi ke taman bermain umum dan bergabung dengan para bocah yang sedang bermain di taman itu.

"Goooollll !" Suho berteriak senang ketika dirinya berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang lawan. Ia berlari – lari mengitari lapangan bersama pemain lain sambil terus berteriak, "gol ! yeah gol !"

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tertawa di tempatnya. Ternyata, Suho yang selama ini terlihat bijak dimatanya mempunyai sifat kekanakkan yang luar biasa. Baru satu gol saja dia sudah berteriak histeris seperti ahjumma – ahjumma yang baru saja menang undian di pasar pagi.

"Kyungsoo aku gol ! Timku gol !" Suho menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengguncang – guncang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo bergerak maju mundur.

"Ne ne hyung aku tahu, tapi jangan begini juga. Skor baru 1 – 0 hyung." Suho langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf sambil menunjukkan V sign dan cengiran khas Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ikut main? Ini seru loh Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menggeleng, ada hal penting yang lebih ingin dia ketahui saat ini.

"Hyung boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tiba – tiba suasan ceria tadi berubah menjadi serius dan sedikit mencekam. Tatapan Kyungsoo pun terlihat dalam.

"Ne~ mau Tanya apa, eum?" Tanya Suho sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraan yang serius ini. Sebenarnya, hal ini telah mengganjal dari awal ia mengenal Suho. Pembicaraannya dengan ummanya saat sang umma melihat brosur asrama sekolahnya terputar kembali.

_"Dia .. anak ini …" Kyungsoo menatap heran eommanya, kemudian mensejajarkan pandangannya pada apa yang eommanya lihat._

_"Oh … dia itu Kim Suho eomma. Sepupunya Jongdae. Ia murid kelas tiga, ia baik loh eomma sama Kyungsoo." Nyonya Do menatap bergantian brosur yang ternyata terdapat foto Suho itu dan wajah Kyungsoo bergantian._

_"Suho?"_

_"Ia eomma namanya Suho. Tapi ntah kenapa di situ ditulisnya Joonmyun. Mungkin Suho itu nama bekennya. Waeyo eomma? Eomma mengenalnya?"_

_Nyonya Do langsung menggeleng cepat dan memasang senyumnya yang menurut Kyungsoo terbilang aneh itu._

_"Tidak, namanya unik. Anaknya juga ganteng, hehe .. kau bertemanlah baik dengannya, ne?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyambar handuknya untuk mandi karna hari sudah sore._

Dan hal itulah yang selama ini mengganjalnya. Kenapa ummanya juga ikut - ikutan menyebut Suho itu Kim Joonmyeon. Bukan Kim Suho.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu denganku, hyung?" Suho menyerngitkan dahinya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Hubungan apa? Kita sahabat 'kan?" lagi, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang.

"Bukan hubungan itu. Tapi, hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar persahabatan." Suho mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau tau masa lalu mu ya?"

"Ne hyung. Sangat tersiksa ketika kau tak tau siapa dirimu dan siapa orang – orang yang mengisi kehidupanmu dulu. Apalagi, sepertinya keluarga kita sudah kenal sejak lama. Ummaku nampak sangat sayang padamu hyung." Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan bibirnya, kesal mungkin.

"Hahaha … bukan sepertinya Kyungsoo. Memang keluargaku dan keluargamu itu sudah dekat, dari dulu."

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Tanya Kyungso dengan mata O_O nya.

"Ne~ mau ku ceritakan?" tanpa berpikir, Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tapi, kalau tiba – tiba kepalamu merasa sakit karna memori lamamu terbayang, jangan dipaksakan, ne? aku akan langsung menyetop ceritaku."

"Setuju."

Suho menghela napas panjang, tak disangka ternyata Kyungsoo sendirilah yang mau mengetahui masa lalunya. Apa ini rencana Tuhan untuk menyatukan mereka kembali? Suho harap jawabannya 'iya'.

"Sebenarnya .. Aku sahabatmu dari kecil. Sejak kau pindah ke daerah rumahku. Kita sebenarnya adalah sahabat sejak kau berumur lima tahun."

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, kaget dengan jawaban Suho.

"Kita sangat dekat. Kau bahkan sudah ku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri. Tapi, setelah kau mengalami kecelakaan sekitar delapan tahun lalu, aku kehilangan dirimu. Kau koma berhari – hari di rumah sakit. Aku sangat ingin menjagamu dan menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat ketika kau sadar. Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

_"Halmeoni kritis Joonmyeon. Ia harus segera dioperasi dan ia sangat membutuhkanmu untuk mendukungnya sekarang. Kau sangat menyayangi halmeoni 'kan?"_

Suho tertunduk, kata – kata ummanya terngiang kembali di kepalanya.

"Waeyo hyung? Kenapa kau tak bisa melakukan itu?"

"Karna waktu itu aku harus ikut appa dan umma menjenguk halmeoniku yang sedang kritis di Jepang. Umma bilang, halmeoni harus segera dioperasi dan sangat butuh dukunganku." Kyungsoo terdiam, ia mengerti dengan kondisi Suho saat itu. Kalau ia jadi Suho pun, ia akan lebih memilih halmeoninya.

"Tapi, umma berjanji akan langsung memulangkanku kembali ke Seoul setelah operasi halmeoni berhasil. Umma menepatinya, tapi … Saat aku kembali dari Jepang, kau … sudah pindah rumah."

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Suho sibuk menyusun kalimat selanjutnya dan Kyungsoo menyiapkan kondisi tubuhnya yang takutnya akan tumbang lagi setelah mendengar cerita Suho.

"Namun, Tuhan mendengar do'aku. Akhirnya kita kembali dipertemukan, saat aku bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan sekolah, aku sangat senang. Kau tahu? Bertemu kembali denganmu itu suatu anugerah buatku. Ya, walau kenyataan pahit yang aku terima." Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Melihat kedua tim yang masih berseteru dengan bola.

"Jadi, hyung tahu kalau aku hilang ingatan?"

"Ne~ Jongdae yang memberitahu ku."

"Berarti, hyung bisa membantuku 'kan?" Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghadap Kyungsoo kembali.

"Membantu apa?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Membantuku menemukan sahabatku yang lain." Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sahabat yang lain? Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku hyung. Seorang namja kecil berbaju biru yang bermain denganku ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi."

_**JLEB**_

Suho membeku di tempat, perkataan Kyungsoo menohok hatinya.

_Sahabat yang lain? Jadi Kyungsoo benar – benar sudah tak ingat kalau aku lah orang yang ada bersamanya ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi?_, batinnya miris.

Suho langsung tertunduk, mencengkram kuat bangku panjang yang tengah didudukinya sekarang. Sesak kembali dirasakannya. Ternyata, penderitaannya belum berhenti juga. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa mengingatnya. Ceritanya tak mampu untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia malah ingin mencari orang yang sudah ada bersamanya sekarang.

Bodoh, itulah Kyungsoo. Tapi, seseorang yang hilang ingatan tak berhak disalahkan atas kebodohannya. Apalagi, Suho lah penyebab hilangnya ingatan Kyungsoo.

Andai ia tak mendorong Kyungsoo dan membuat namja yang dicintainya itu tak terbentur keras dengan pembatas trotoar. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah berada dalam pelukan kehangatan.

"Hyung, kau .. menangis?" Suho tersadar, ia menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Kyungsoo benar. Ia menangis, menangis karna Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

"Aniyo~ aku hanya mengantuk, ini kan waktunya tidur siang, hehe …" dusta, Suho bohong.

"Oh … kalau begitu, kita kembali ke restoran saja hyung. Lalu kita kembali ke asrama." Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman. Namun, baru sepuluh langkah, ia membalikkan badannya karna merasa Suho tak mengikutinya, "Hyung kenapa diam saja, huh? Katanya mengantuk? Ayo kita kembali ke restoran !" Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia benar, Suho tak mengikutinya dan masih diam di tempatnya.

"Suho hy—"

"Kyungsoo boleh aku bertanya?" ntah setan apa yang dirasuki Suho, ia langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan berdiri tegap di hadapan namja itu.

"Apa hyung?"

"Kau tahu restoran yang kita kunjungi untuk lunch hari ini?" Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya kemudian menutup mulutnya yang mulai terbuka.

"Aigoo~ jangan bilang … kau tak ingat—"

"Itu restoran appaku dan aku sengaja menyuruh appa mendirikan restoran itu untuk mu." Potong Suho cepat.

"Mwo? Maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau tak ingatkah? Dulu saat kita bermain masak – masakkan kau bilang kau akan jadi koki dari restoran yang aku dirikan."

_**Duk duk**_

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kuat tangannya, menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari kepalanya. Ia berusaha kuat dan menatap mata Suho yang menatapnya penuh arti.

_"Bagaimana masakannya hyung? Apa enak?"_

_"Tentu. Masakan koki Kyungsoo selalu enak."_

_"Hyung mau tambah lagi?"_

_"Tentu~ yang banyak yaaa …"_

_"Hyung, apa cita – citamu?"_

_"Menjadi arsitek, hehe … kalau kau?"_

_"Aku mau jadi koki hyung."_

_"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membangun sebuah restoran untuk mu Kyungsoo."_

_"Ne~ aku akan menjadi koki di restoranmu hyung."_

Potongan puzzle itu, kembali menempel di otak Kyungsoo. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo mulai mengingat kejadian itu. Dalam dan lebih dalam ia berusaha mengingatnya, tapi lagi ..

_**Bruk**_

"Kyungsoo !"

Ia jatuh pingsan.

...

Kai menekan tengkuk Lay, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lay tidak menolak, ia malah membalas perlakukan Kai padanya.

"Mmmhh .." terdengar desahan kecil dari bibir keduanya.

Kai menggigit kecil bibir Lay untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Lay. Setelah dapat izin, Kai mulai mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih Lay dan mengajak si tuan ruamh untuk 'tongue fight'

"Ngghh …" lagi, desahan kecil terdengar.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Lay mendorong tubuh Kai agak kuat hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Kai berdecak kesal, ketukan pintu pada kamar Lay mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Lay sambil menghampiri pintunya.

"Luhan, cepat buka pintunya Yixing !"

Lay langsung berbalik dan member isyarat ke Kai supaya namja itu mengumpat. Kai menurutinya, ia langsung masuk ke kolong tempat tidur Lay.

_**Krieett**_

"Ada apa ge?"

"Kyungsoo hari ini keluar dari rumah sakit tapi Suho barusan meneleponku kalau Kyungsoo pingsan lagi."

"Mwo?" Lay shock dan itu membuat Luhan semakin panik.

"Tadinya ku kira Suho akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah sakit. Tapi nyatanya, ia malah membawa balik Kyungsoo ke asrama."

"Mwo? Dia sudah gila?"

"Molla~ hari ini kan hari minggu dan sebagian anggota UKS masih mengikuti seminar di Busan. Sebagian lagi masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama. Aku tak mengerti harus membangunkan Kyungsoo dari pingsannya dengan apa, kau kan dulu anggota UKS waktu SMP. Jadi kau pasti tau maksudku kan Lay?"

"Ne~ aku akan membantu kalian."

"Bagus, ayo cepat ke UKS sekolah !" Lay menutup rapat pintunya setelah memberikan kode pada Kai. Kemudian ia dan Luhan bergegas menuju UKS sekolah.

...

"Nngghh …" Kyungsoo melenguh, akhirnya namja itu berhasil dibangunkan dari pingsannya.

"Kyungsoo kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" Jongdae langsung memeluk teman sekamarnya itu. Kemudian bergantian dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku dimana?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Di UKS sekolah. Mianhae tak membawamu ke rumah sakit Kyungsoo. Aku—"

"Gwenchana hyung. Lebih asyik di sini ketimbang di rumah sakit. Tapi, apa umma dan appa tahu?"

"Tidak, aku tak memberitahu mereka. Nanti mereka malah membawamu ke rumah sakit, hehe …"

"Gomawoyo hyung."

"Kyungie hyung~" semua yang ada di dalam UKS mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu. Di sana, sudah berdiri Kai dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Jongie~"

_**Grep**_

Kai langsung memeluk tubuh itu, merengkuhnya kedalam hangat pelukannya.

"J-Jongie .."

"Hyung kenapa pingsan lagi? Kau membuatku khawatir hyung."

Busuk. Itulah pandangan semua orang yang ada di sana. Terkecuali Kyungsoo karna ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ia tak ada bersama Kai.

"A-aku baik - baik saja. Hanya mendapat keterkejutan kecil." Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Kini tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tembam Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya lembut.

Sakit dan sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Suho dan Lay yang melihat itu. Perlahan, mereka mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya.

"Ngg .. Kyungsoo kami permisi." ucap Luhan yang langsung menyeret Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya keluar dari UKS.

Kini, tinggallah Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua di dalam UKS. Melepas rindu, berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan dan cumbuan.

...

Suho menatap Lay yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum simpul menyadari kalau ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang bernasib menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Kai, hyung." ucap Lay memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Jinjja? Kapan?"

"Setelah Kyungsoo tersadar, aku langsung menelpon Kai dan menyuruhnya segera ke sini." Lay bohong, ia tak menelpon Kai. Tapi menghampiri Kai yang mengumpat di kamarnya.

**Flashback**

_"Nghh ..." Kyungsoo melenguh, semua yang ada di sana langsung mengembangkan senyumnya. Lay perlahan mundur ke belakang dan cepat - cepat keluar dari UKS untuk menuju ke kamar asramanya._

_"Kai cepat keluar !" titahnya sambil berjongkok di dekat tempat tidurnya._

_"Males hyung, di sini enak." ucap Kai sambil berbalik badan._

_"Ya! Kau sudah gila, eoh? Kau tak dengar kalau Kyungsoo pingsan lagi, huh?"_

_"..."_

_"Kai ... cepat keluar dari sana !"_

_"..."_

_"Hhh ... kalau ini maumu baiklah. Kai, aku minta putus."_

_"..."_

_"Kai, aku serius ! AKU MAU KITA MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI !"_

_"Waeyo hyung?" Lay menghela napas, akhirnya namja itu keluar dari kolong tempat tidurnya._

_"Aku rasa, ada yang lebih mencintaimu ketimbang aku, Kai." Kai menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Lay dan menghadapakn wajah Lay padanya._

_"Hyung, I just loving you."_

_"Kyungsoo sakit Kai dan ia membutuhkanmu untuk sembuh." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sakit? Ia hanya pingsan hyung. Ia hanya kelelahan."_

_"Kai, ini bukan pingsan biasa. Ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan Kai. Delapan tahun yang lalu dan itu semua membuat tubuhnya lemah Kai." Kai menatap dalam mata Lay. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua perkataan Lay berbohong, tapi nyatanya? ITU FAKTA !_

_"Dia membutuhkanmu, dia membutuhkanmu untuk mengobatinya. Ia kehilangan seseorang karna kecelakaan itu, Kai. Dan hanya dirimulah yang bisa menggantikan posisi orang itu di hati Kyungsoo. Dia ... mencintaimu dengan tulus, Kai." Kai melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Lay. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya._

_"Kai-"_

_"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang menyembuhkannya? Aku tak mencintainya hyung." Lay membetulkan posisi duduknya, lebih merapat pada Kai. Ia memeluk Kai yang sekarang menangis terisak._

_"Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana dibalik ini semua Kai. Uljima." Lay mengelus punggung Kai. Ia sebenarnya juga tak rela harus mengakhiri hubungan yang baru dimulai ini._

_"Masih banyak namja diluar sana yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus ketimbang aku hyung. Mengapa Tuhan menakdirkannya untuk ku, huh? Mengapa hyung? Hiks ..." Lay diam, ia juga tak tahu harus merespon apa._

_Lama Kai menangis, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo di UKS._

_"Saranghae Hyung, jeongmal saranghae."_

_**Cup**_

_Kai menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Lay hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke UKS di ikuti Lay yang berjarak agak jauh dibelakangnya._

**Flashback end**

Suho merangkul Lay yang sekarang terisak. Ia tahu, begitu berat melepas cinta seseorang yang jelas - jelas masih kita cintai. Ia juga merasakannya, saat ia harus pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang koma berhari - hari dan bangun di saat ia tak ada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kalau jodoh tak akan kemana 'kan?" Lay hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu dan yakin kalau Tuhan sudah menuliskan takdirnya. Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti sampai mati, berapa banyak rezeki yang ia dapat, dan siapakah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Tuhan sudah menetukan itu semua untuk semua hamba-Nya dan Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik.

"Hyung juga harus percaya kalau cepat atau lambat, Kyungsoo akan tahu siapa sebenarnya yang selalu mencintainya dan menunggunya selama delapan tahun ini, ne?"

"Tentu. Biarpun nanti ia tahu ketika aku sudah tiada sekalipun, aku yakin Tuhan akan segera memberitahu kebenaran padanya." kemudian keduanya tersenyum. Menghapus jejak - jejak air mata yang mulai mengering dan menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan.

'Ck, jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. ckck dasar payah.', gumam seseorang yang Suho dan Lay tidak ketahui keberadaannya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huwaahhh maafkan aku yang sangat telat pake banget untuk ngepost part selanjutnya T T  
**

**Maafkan dosen ku yang ngasih tugas bejibun jadi aku gak bisa cepat2 update di akun ffn ini T T  
**

**Thank's banget yang udah review~ #deepbow  
**

**Detik ini juga aku akan posting chap 10 sebagai endingnya :)  
**

**nanti reviewnya di chap 10 aje yeee *cuma saran*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Memory About Love - Chap 10 (END)**

**Author: BabySuDo  
**

**Genre: Yaoi, friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: EXO**

**Disclaimer: this fanfic is mine ! NO PLAGIAT ! But cast, punya Tuhan :)**

**Warning !**

**Fanfic yaoi, gak suka gak usah baca. Pairnya SuD.O, KaiSoo, KaiLay, mungkin SuLay?. Typo (s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung (?), dll.**

**INGAT !**

**INI HANYA SEBUAH FANFIC. SEMUA ADEGAN DI SINI HANYA KHAYALAN AUTHOR SEMATA.**

**SAYA CINTA EXO, TAPI DEMI MEYEMPURNAKAN FANFIC INI, PENYIKSAAN PERLU YEE~**

**OKEH, HAPPY READING ALL (^O^)9**

**...  
**

Kai menatap Suho yang sudah sejam lalu duduk bersamanya di sudut ruangan perpustakaan SM High School sore itu. Sambil memainkan peralatan sekolahnya, menggoyang – goyangkannya hanya untuk membuang waktu, dalam otaknya ia terus menyusun kata – kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan tujuannya membawa Suho ke sini.

"Kau telat setengah jam, Kai. Cepatlah bicara dan kembali belajar dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Suho memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Kai mendengus, ia baru menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Suho akan sangat kesal jika ada orang yang menyia – nyiakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau putus dengan Kyungsoo hyung, hyung." To the point-nya, akhirnya.

Suho menurunkan buku filsafat yang sedari tadi ia baca. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menatap Kai dengan pertanyaan "apa maksudmu, Kai?"

"Aku akan memutuskan hubungan penuh kebohongan ini, hyung. Aku akan bilang ke Kyungsoo hyung kalau Lay hyung-lah yang aku cintai selama ini. Bukan dia!" jawab Kai dengan penegasan diakhir kalimatnya.

Suho menutup buku bacaannya dan menaruhnya dihadapannya. Membetulkan kacamata bacanya yang sedikit melorot, juga merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap menghadap Kai.

"Jadi, kau mau membunuh Kyungsoo?"

"Mwo?" mulut Kai terbuka, ia tak percaya Suho berpikiran sarkatis seperti itu, "aku hanya memutuskan hubungan dengannya hyung. Tak membunuhnya."

"Ck, memutuskannya sama dengan membunuhnya. Tepatnya membunuh hatinya dan setelahnya akan ku bunuh dirimu, Kai!" tegas Suho sambil menunjuk Kai disertai tatapan tajam dan membunuh darinya. Rupanya, Suho tak main – main dengan ucapannya.

"Membohonginya lebih lama justru tambah membuatnya menderita hyung. Dan itu lebih sadis! Itu sama saja dengan membunuh hatinya secara perlahan dan membuat luka dihatinya lebih dalam dan lebar." Kai menatap datar Suho. Rupanya siswa kelas tiga SMP ini bisa mengimbangi sikap dan ucapan senior yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya itu.

Suho menghela napas panjang. Tak menyangka kalau Kai bisa berpikir lebih dewasa darinya.

_Bocah yang hebat_

"Kapan?"

"Malam ini dan rencananya aku akan membawa Lay hyung."

"Mwo?" kali ini Suho yang terkejut. Sangat terkejut ! Ia tak percaya Kai akan mambawa Lay bersamanya saat mengucapkan kata 'putus' didepan Kyungsoo. Ia gila dan itu membuat Suho menarik kata – katanya barusan.

"Kau sakit jiwa? Itu akan langsung membunuh hati Kyungsoo bahkan mungkin ia akan mati di tempatnya saat itu juga!" suara Suho meninggi, membuat beberapa penghuni perpustakaan yang ada disekitarnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Suho dan Kai.

"Calm down hyung. Itukan baru rencana." Ucap Kai dengan nada datar dan terdengar santai di telinga Suho.

Suho memijit pelipisnya. Namja di depannya ini benar – benar membuatnya menguras banyak pikiran dan tenaga. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, melanjutkan pembicaraan diluar akal sehat ini dengan Kai akan membuatnya makin stres dan membuatnya tak akan fokus dengan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Umum Asrama SM Senior High School.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Kai. Suho tak menjawab. Ia terus melenggang pergi dan tempatnya, semakin melangkah jauh dari meja yang menjadi saksi pembicaraan rahasianya dengan Kai.

"Hyung, kalau kau melangkah sekali lagi, akan aku adukan ke Kyungsoo hyung kalau kau adalah namja yang bersamanya saat kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu."

Deg

Suho langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga. Kai menyeringai puas, ternyata ancamannya ini berhasil. Ck, benar – benar bocah yang hebat dan … licik.

Suho membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan siluet namja yang sangat ia kenali. Namja yang selalu ada dihatinya walau sudah tak bertemu selama delapan tahun terakhir dan melupakannya karna kecelakaan itu. Untunglah Kyungsoo –namja itu- memakai headphone dikedua telinganya, kalau tidak, ia akan benar – benar membunuh Kai detik itu juga karna suaranya yang keras tadi bisa membuat Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Yap, Suho dan Kai sengaja memilih berbicara di sudut yang berseberangan dengan tempat Kyungsoo agar pembicaraan mereka tak diketahui namja itu.

Tap tap tap

Suho melangkahkan kakinya besar – besar dan cepat – cepat duduk ditempatnya kembali. Memasang tatapan tajam dan menusuk untuk Kai. Seakan mengatakan, '_sialan kau bocah!_'

"Ck, ternyata senior kita yang satu ini takut diadukan, eoh?"

"Diam kau!"

"Hahaha oke hyung. Jadi?" Suho mengetuk – ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Membuat bunyi tuk-tuk-tuk yang membuat Kai bosan, "cepat jawab hyung!"

"Jangan putuskan dia jika kau berniat membawa Lay dan jangan menunjukkan kalau kau menyukai Lay di depan Kyungsoo selama kurang lebih tiga bulan."

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Kai cepat.

"Harus!"

"Aku hanya minta pendapatmu, Suho hyung! Dan kau tak berhak menyuruhku untuk mengikuti semua saranmu!" Kai memajukan badannya, begitupun Suho. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seolah – olah ada arus listrik 'zzzzz' pada jarak kedua mata mereka itu.

"Ehem .." seseorang mendehem, membuat keduanya duduk ke posisi biasa, "jangan bermesraan di perpustakaan. Ini tempat menambah ilmu dengan bacaan, bukan tempat untuk menambah tingkat kepervert-an kalian!" ceramah Shin Ahjumma, penjaga perpustakaan hari itu.

"Ne, mianhae." Ucap keduanya. Dan setelah Shin Ahjumma pergi, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang semakin serius itu.

"Darimana kau tau soal kecelakaan itu?" Tanya Suho masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Lusa lalu, saat kau dan Lay hyung mengobrol berdua di belakang sekolah. Kau tau? Aku sedikit cemburu ketika melihatmu menyeka air mata Lay hyung."

"Dasar stalker!"

"Kalau aku tak men-stalk maka aku tak 'kan pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan akan selamanya menyiksa Kyungsoo hyung dengan cinta palsuku."

_Ada benarnya juga perkataan bocah ini_, gumam Suho.

"Sejauh mana yang kau tau?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya tau kau dan Kyungsoo hyung dulu adalah teman dekat dan kalian saling mencintai, dulu." Suho memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kai. Terbesit dibenaknya kejadian delapan tahun lalu. Betapa dekatnya ia dan Kyungsoo sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi dan bagaimana cintanya ia pada Kyungsoo masa itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang walau Kyungsoo –mungkin- sudah tak ingat semua tentang mereka berdua, cinta itu masih tetap melekat sempurna di hatinya #eeaaa.

"Aku mendukungmu hyung. Aku akan membantumu menyadarkan Kyungsoo hyung bahwa kau lah yang selama ini mencintainya dan dicintainya. Just you! Not me!" Suho tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kai dan Kai balas tersenyum padanya. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau Kai yang tukang stalker dan pintar berbohong ini bisa mempunyai hati sebaik malaikat.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya tak akan bisa." Ucapnya sambil kembali menatap Kyungsoo di sudut seberang ruangan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Awalnya memang begitu hyung. Tapi kalau berusaha, aku yakin pasti berhasil. Kyungsoo hyung itu akan lebih dan sangat bahagia jika dia bersamamu hyung. Bukan aku yang selalu membohonginya, berpura – pura di depannya, dan yaahh .. menyakitinya." Kai menghela napas panjang sambil sedikit tertunduk. Terputar kembali kemesraannya dengan Lay disaat Kyungsoo mati – matian berusaha melawan penyakitnya. Ia jahat dan sangat ingin menebus semua kejahatannya pada Kyungsoo dan Suho juga tentunya. Bukankah dirinya yang memisahkan dua sejoli yang seharusnya sudah bersatu sejak kemarin – kemarin itu? Dan ia juga ingin sepenuhnya mencintai Lay tanpa terus menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Lay dari Kyungsoo. Berpura – pura dan berbohong setiap hari membuatnya cukup tertekan.

"Aku takut dia pingsan lagi Kai. Ia sudah … tak terhitung berapa kali pingsan karnaku. Karna aku memancingnya dengan masa lalu kami. Dan yang di UKS itu, itu adalah yang terakhir aku melihatnya pingsan karnaku. Aku tak mau dan tak ingin lagi melihatnya pingsan dan terbaring lemah diatas katil. Tidak lagi, Kai!" bahu Suho tegetar. Ia menutup mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Cukup! Cukup sudah ia melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita dan kesakitan. Ia yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini dan memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah Kim Joonmyeon-nya adalah perbuatan yang akan membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersakiti.

"Hyung .. Suho hyung, uljima." Kai beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Suho. Didekapnya seniornya yang sudah banyak menyelamatkan dan membantunya berbohong itu. Ia tau Suho pasti sangat sedih sekarang dan walau itu tak sepenuhnya karna dirinya tapi sedikit banyak ia mengerti perasaan Suho sekarang. Perasaan dilupakan oleh orang yang kita cintai itu memang menyakitkan.

"Hiks .. gomawo Kai-ah." Ucap Suho sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Cheonma hyung. Arasseo. Dan ku rasa—"

"Kai? Suho hyung?" dua insan yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan mereka.

"K-kyungsoo?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Ck, jadi ini hal rahasia yang tak pernah dan tak boleh ku tau? Jadi kalian?"

Kai langsung melepas pelukannya pada Suho dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Suho mengikuti Kai. Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di sebelah kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu hyung."

"Aku dan Kai tidak ada apa – apa Kyungsoo, percayalah!" Kyungsoo diam. Antara percaya dan tidak dengan dua orang disebelahnya ini.

"Tadi Suho hyung sedang bercerita mengenai lelahnya menjadi ketua umum asrama di sekolah ini. Dia juga menceritakan betapa susahnya mengatur siswa – siswa yang tinggal di asrama ini." Bohong Kai, lagi.

"Iya. Itu benar Kyungsoo. Aku menangis lalu Kai memelukku untuk meredakan tangisku. Percayalah, ku mohon !' Suho juga ikutan berbohong. Benar – benar kompak mereka berdua ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Bagaimana pun juga memang tak seharusnya ia marah pada Kai yang memeluk Suho. Suho lelah dengan jabatannya dan wajar jika Kai memeluknya untuk meredakan tangisan seniornya itu.

"Ne aku percaya." Ucapnya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya mereka bersamaan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo, "Senyumnya mana?" Tanya mereka lagi disertai tatapan yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencubit keduanya saat itu juga.

"Smile~" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Begitu dong. Itu baru Kyungie hyungku." Ucap Kai sambil merangkul hangat Kyungsoo. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum –terpaksa- melihat keduanya sudah berbaikan. Ia tau ia belum boleh marah pada Kai yang bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo didepannya karna Kyungsoo belum jadi miliknya.

...

Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik kemudian melepasnya. Tersenyum manis untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae hyung untuk hari ini. Karna asyik mendengarkan curhatan Suho hyung aku jadi melupakan jadwal belajar kita." Ucap Kai sambil meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Gwenchana. Suho hyung memang butuh teman untuk meluapkan segala perasaannya selama jadi ketua umum asrama disekolah ini."

"Dan mianhae untuk pelukanku pada Suho hyung tadi, aku hanya ingin meredakan tangisnya saja."

"Gwenchana, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama Kai." Sekali lagi, Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sebelum ia akhirnya pamit untuk pulang karna matahari sudah mulai bergerak turun.

"Sabtu depan, jangan sampai terlambat, ne?" seru Kyungsoo ketika Kai sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Pasti hyung."

Setelah sosok Kai tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua bola matanya, Kyungsoo berbalik badan untuk masuk ke kamar asramanya.

Cklek

"Jongdae? Eodiga?" tanyanya pada kamar asramanya yang kosong dan gelap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mencoba untuk mencari sosok Jongdae yang membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah sial, aku lupa kalau aku harus latihan vocal dengan Baekhyun hyung, Luhan gege, dan Jongdae. Ck, pantas saja Jongdae tidak ada." Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil menutup pintu kamarnya kembali dan mulai berlari menuju ruang latihan vocal sekolahnya.

...

Kyungsoo pov

Aku berlari secepat mungkin yang aku bisa. Sudah jam lima sore dan aku tak ingin terlambat untuk latihan hari ini karna aku sudah sering absen. Pingsan berkali – kali membuatku harus absen dari yaa tak terhitung lagi berapa absenku.

"Ck, bukan begitu hyung." Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika telingaku menangkap suara yang sangat ku kenali, Kai.

"Yak! Diam kau! Gerakanku sudah betul, kau tuh yang salah." Juga ada suara Lay.

Aku mulai berjalan kembali dengan langkah yang benar – benar pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ku dekati ruang latihan dance secara diam – diam. Ku intip kegiatan dua orang yang sedang dance bersama tersebut.

_Kai dan Lay hyung? Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua di ruang latihan ini?_

"Hyung pinggangmu harus ditonjolkan ke kanan, jangan datar seperti itu." Aku memperhatikan keduanya, Kai mulai memegang –lebih tepatnya menggerepe- beberapa bagian tubuh Lay. Ku rasa, ia membetulkan setiap gerakan dance Lay tapi itu terkesan dimataku bahwa Kai mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ya! Pabbo! Kau juga salah, kakimu harus bergerak seperti ini." Mereka terus berdebat, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain hingga akhirnya—

Bruk

Lay terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Kai yang berada di depannya. Hening, pada awalnya dan gerakan Kai yang tiba – tiba membuatku terkejut.

"K-Kai .."

"Xing Xing hyung." Aku menutup mulutku, mataku terasa panas melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Kai menindih tubuh Lay !

"K-kai bangun!"

"Sirheo, aku menikmati posisi ini hyung. Aku sudah sangat kangen dengan posisi ini."

"Kai ingat Kyungsoo! Ya! Lagi pula kita sudah putus!" aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat dan aku benar – benar tak percaya dengan perkataan mereka berdua. Kangen? Putus? Semua membuatku sakit.

"Hyung aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa mencintai Kyungsoo hyung. Dulu iya, tapi kau tau kan tujuan awalku mendekati Kyungsoo?" air mata ku mulai mengalir. Rasa sesak didadaku semakin membuat hatiku sakit.

_Jadi, selama ini Kai hanya memanfaatkanku?_

"Tapi aku sudah bilang padamu kalau Kyungsoo sakit, Kai. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mengobati luka dihatinya. Ia kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya setelah kecelakaan itu Kai dan hanya kau yang bisa menggantikan posisi orang itu." Air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

Jadi Lay dan Kai sudah tau soal kecelakaan yang menimpaku delapan tahun lalu dan—

"Kyungsoo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun hyung sedang menyeruput sebuah jus. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan menariknya, "Ya! Apa yang—"

"Ssstt .. diam!" desisku sambil menutup mulutnya, "lihat itu!" tambahku sambil menunjuk Kai dan Lay yang masih dalam posisi Kai berada di atas Lay. Baekhyun hyung terdiam, ia hanya menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Membuatku merasa aneh dan … curiga?

"Baek— Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana Baekhyun hyung?" aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun hyung lakukan. Ia malah menarik ku dan membawaku lari dari tempat kami bersembunyi. Terus berlari melewati ruang latihan vocal dan berhenti ketika kami sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hos hos …" napasku tersengal, begitu juga dengannya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan taman.

"Hyung—"

"Itulah yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo." Aku diam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Baekhyun hyung, "Kai memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekati Lay."

Jleb

Aku diam. Aku tak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Semua terasa nyata, semua sudah terbukti dan aku tak mungkin mengelak lagi. Sakit dan sesak, hanya itu yang kini ku rasakan. Kai tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintai Lay. Aku dimanfaatkan dan dibohongi Kai, semua sudah terungkap sekarang.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Hiks hiks …" aku terisak, menangisi kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Sedih, kecewa, marah, kesal, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Menjadi sebuah pedang tajam yang menusuk tepat di hatiku.

"Kyungsoo uljima." Baekhyun hyung memeluk ku. Mengelus punggungku. Tubuhku bergetar. Air mata kesedihan dan kepiluan terus menyeruak keluar mengaliri pipiku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin menangis sekarang.

"Hyung bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pintaku setelah ntah berapa lama aku menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Baekhyun hyung.

Baekhyun hyung melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mataku. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Memeluk ku sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di taman belakang sekolah.

Setelah sosok Baekhyun hyung tak terlihat, kembali, aku kembali menangis. Tak peduli bila air mataku akan habis. Tak peduli bila mataku sembab dan bengkak. Aku benar – benar merasa terkhianati.

...

Author pov

Jongdae terlihat berjalan mondar – mandir di kamarnya. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang terus memerhatikannya dari tadi. Otaknya hanya terfokus pada layar handphonenya yang memperlihatkan foto Kyungsoo sebagai foto kontak. Lebih tepatnya, Jongdae sedang mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba menghilang.

_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Tinggalkan pesan setelah kata 'biiip'_

"Ya! Kyungsoo ! Aku sudah mengirimi 1000 pesan tapi kau belum juga menghubungiku balik, huh? Kau dimana Kyungsoo? Aku, Suho hyung, BaekYeol hyung, Minseok hyung, Kris gege dan Luhan gege mengkhawatirkanmu. Cepat kau pulang ke asrama atau setidaknya kirimilah kami kabar. Jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti ini."

_Terimakasih, pesan anda—_

"Masih tidak bisa menghubunginya juga?" Tanya Suho sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongdae yang sudah siap membanting handphonenya saat itu juga.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Ck, padahal biasanya ia selalu memberiku kabar jika pergi lama. Sekali pun jika ia akan kencan dengan Kai."

"Ah kenapa tidak menghubungi bocah itu saja, huh? Mungkin saja ia tau dimana Kyungsoo sekarang." Saran Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Kai tidak tau dimana Kyungsoo dan dia pasti tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo sedang kabur sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat semua penghuni kamar JongSoo itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu apa Baekki chagi?"

"Kyungsoo sudah tau semuanya. Hubungan gelap Kai dengan Lay."

"MWO?" semua berteriak kaget, tak percaya dengan pengakuan Baekhyun yang mendadak itu.

"Kyungsoo melihat Kai dan Lay bermesraan di ruang latihan dance tadi sore."

"Ck, sialan !' Kris merapatkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku tangannya memutih. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Kai –dan mungkin Lay- jika menemukan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan mengecewakan.

Ctar ctar ..

Suho menatap ke arah langit. Awan hitam mulai berkumpul di atas atap asrama SM Senior High School. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Ngg .. sepertinya kita harus berpencar mencari Kyungsoo. Jongdae, jangan hubungi orang tua Kyungsoo sebelum kita menemukannya dalam keadaan selamat. Lalu, hubungi Kai untuk mencarinya juga. Ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan ini semua." Ucap Suho panjang lebar. Setelah berbincang – bincang sejenak, mereka mulai berpencar mencari Kyungsoo.

...

Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul malam itu. Terlihat kilat menyala – nyala di beberapa titik sudut kota yang cukup besar itu. Terdengar pula suara petir yang bersahut – sahutan di atas langit sana.

Cplak cplak cplak

Suara langkah kaki yang memecah genangan air terdengar pilu ditelinga. Seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan senyuman manis yang biasa terpatri di bibirnya melangkah kecil – kecil melawan hujan deras yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Kedua mata bulatnya mengalirkan sebuah sungai kecil. Ia menangis, seakan tak mau kalah dengan hujan deras buatan Tuhannya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, giginya bergemeretak sehingga menimbulkan suara tuk-tuk-tuk. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung bajunya.

"Pabbo pabbo pabbo .. hiks hiks" bibirnya bergerutu kecil, memaki dirinya yang katanya 'bodoh' itu. Isakannya tak terdengar karna hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Kakinya terus melangkah, tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia melangkah tak tentu arah. Lurus terus ke depan tanpa memperhatikan bahaya yang kini mendekat padanya.

Tiiinnn …. Tiiinn …

Sebuah truk pick up melaju cukup kencang di jalan raya yang kini tengah di lewatinya. Bodohnya ia yang tak memedulikan deru klakson yang cukup nyaring yang terus terdengar dari mobil itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks .. biarlah aku mati dan semuanya akan berakhir. Untuk apa aku hidup kalau aku akan terus merasa tersakiti seperti ini." Ucapnya pasrah sambil terus berjalan menantang maut yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya.

Clap clap clap

Suara langkah kaki lain terdengar mendekat dari arah belakang namja bersurai hitam itu. Kaki yang terus berlari dengan kondisi tubuh yang sama basah kuyupnya.

"Kyungsoo berhenti !" teriak pada namja bersurai hitam yang hendak bunuh diri itu. Namun Kyungsoo, –namja bersurai hitam itu- tetep berjalan menuju jalan raya itu. Menantang maut yang sudah berjarak 200 meter di depannya.

Tiin .. tiinn ..

Lagi, deru klakson terdengar. Menyuruh agar Kyungsoo cepat – cepat berlari ke pinggir untuk tidak menabrakkan dirinya ke truk pick up itu.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau kemana eoh?"

Deg

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba – tiba. Suara rintikan hujan yang cukup deras memang bisa mengalahkan semua suara, kecuali deru klakson truk pick up yang akan menabraknya dan suara namja yang sedari tadi berlari mengejarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau mau kemana eoh?"

Deg

Lagi, suara itu sangat terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Bahkan kini mirip dengan suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Suara seseorang yang sangat ia nantikan kehadirannya. Suara yang selalu menghangatkan dirinya ketika tubuhnya merasa kedinginan. Suara yang selalu membisikkan kata – kata penuh cinta dan sayang padanya.

"S-Suho hyung?" gumamnya tak percaya ketika melihat sosok itu semakin dekat padanya.

"Kyungsoo ! Awaaaaasss !"

Brak

Cepat dan diluar dugaan. Tubuh Kyungsoo terseret jauh ke pinggir jalan, menubruk pembatas trotoar cukup keras sehingga menghilangkan setengah kesadarannya. Lama ia berusaha menahan sakit yang tiba – tiba menyerang seluruh tubuhnya terkhusus kepalanya, akhirnya ia dapat melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"S-Suho hyung?" gumamnya saat menemukan tubuh Suho terkapar di jalan dengan kondisi cukup mengenaskan. Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya, melihat darah yang tercampur dengan air hujan yang mengalir ke got kecil membuat Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

Ngiung ngiung ngiung

Suara sirine ambulance mulai terdengar. Nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menutup telinga dan menahan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba menjalar di kepalanya.

_"Ya hyung ! Kenapa aku terus yang jaga? Hyung curang sekali sih-_-"_

_"Kau kalau suit, jadi kau yang jaga. Terima saja~"_

_ ._

_._

_._

_"Aigoo Kyungsoo, pipimu memerah" _

_"Ya ! Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau kemana eoh?" _

_**Tiiinn tiiiinn ..**_

_"Kyungsoo ! Awaaaasssss !"_

_**Bruk .. Duk**_

_"Aw~"_

_"Kyungsoo-ah bangun ! Baby Soo bangun ! Ireona !"_

Air mata mulai mengalir kembali ke pipi Kyungsoo. Ia menatap sosok yang tengah dikerubungi banyak orang berpakaian serba putih itu. Ia baru menyadarinya dan mengingatnya sekarang. Ia meremas dadanya, merasakan sesak dan sakit melebihi pengkhianatan Kai padanya. Ia melihat ada tiga sosok di sana. Joonmyun kecil yang menangisi Kyungsoo kecil yang kecelakaan dan tubuh Suho yang tengah di angkat untuk ditaruh di tandu. Kyungsoo sudah menemukannya, menemukan sosok yang dulu ia cari saat ia pertama kali terbangun dari koma berhari – harinya. Sosok yang terpaksa meninggalkannya demi halmoni tercinta. Sosok yang sebelum kecelakaaan itu terjadi menyatakan perasaannya dan men-cap dirinya sebagai BabySoo-nya. Sosok itu … Kim Joonmyeon yang sekarang dikenalnya sebagai Kim Suho yang terkapar untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Hiks .. Joonmyunnie hyung …"

...

_"Kyungsoo-ah Kyungsoo-ah ireona Kyungsoo-ah" Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Berusaha membiasakan matanya pada cahaya terang yang menyilaukan._

_"Joonmyunnie hyung?" ucapnya tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Sosok itu tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk membantu dirinya bangun._

_"Mau jalan – jalan?" Tanya sosok itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya._

_"Ngg .. kemana hyung?"_

_"Ikut saja, kajja!" sosok itu menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo sambil membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu._

_Lama mereka berjalan tak terasa mereka telah sampai di sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Berbagai macam bunga menyambut mereka. Di tengah – tengah taman itu tampak sebuah kolam air mancur kecil yang dihuni oleh beberapa ikan koi. Langit cerah dengan awan putih yang perlahan bergerak menambah keindahan tempat itu._

_"Hyung ini dimana?" lagi, sosok yang diyakini Kyungsoo sebagai Joonmyeonnie hyungnya tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke pinggir kolam air mancur kecil itu. Mengajak Kyungsoo duduk berdua di sana tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal._

_"Hyung jawab aku. Kim Joonmyeon !" ucapnya sambil menggoyang – goyangkan bahu sosok itu._

_"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Kyungsoo, tak suka diacuhkan dan selalu kepo." Kyungsoo berdecak tapi dia senang. Ternyata sosok di sebelahnya ini tidak bisu dan akhirnya bersuara._

_"Jadi?"_

_"Ne~ ini Joonmyunnie hyung-mu Baby Soo-ku." Mata Kyungsoo seketika berbinar, berkaca – kaca, dan langsung saja dia memeluk sosok itu. Tak dipedulikannya air matanya yang akhirnya lolos dari pelupuk matanya itu. Yang ia tau dan yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menangis bahagia karna sosok ini benar – benar Joonmyunnie hyungnya. Hyung yang telah dilupakannya dan terkubur bersama memori lamanya akibat kecelekaaan itu._

_Tunggu, kecelakaan?_

_"Hyung kau selamat?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sosok itu namun tak melepas pelukan mereka._

_"Apa? Apanya yang selamat hyung?" Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya dan segera melepas pelukannya ketika suara Joonmyeon terdengar aneh ditelinganya._

_"Joon— Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

_"Mwo? Kenapa kau terkejut hyung?" Tanya Kai bingung._

_"Mana? Kau kemanakan Joonmyeonnie hyung ku, eoh?"_

_"Apa? Siapa itu Joonmyeon? Dari tadi di sini hanya ada aku dan kau, hyung." Kyungsoo tak percaya dan tak akan pernah percaya pada perkataan namja yang telah mengkhianatinya ini. Dan karna namja ini pula Joonmyeon tertabrak._

_"Aniyo~ tadi disini .. aish~" Kyungsoo menggerutu dan berlenggang pergi. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Kai yang memanggilnya. Ia lebih suka mencari dimana Joonmyeonnie hyung-nya._

_"Joonmyeon hyung. Joonmyeonnie hyung, eodiga?" Kyungsoo terus berlari melewati taman bunga tak itu. Semakin lama semakin jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Semakin jauh dan jauh hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Namun, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeonnie hyungnya. Sosok itu berdiri di tengah jalan raya dengan sebuah truk pick up yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya._

_"Hyung awas hyung ! pergi dari sana !" teriaknya. Tapi seakan tuli, Joonmyeon tak juga mengubah posisinya. Justru ia malah semakin berjalan maju menantang truk pick up itu._

_"Hyung andwae ! jangan berjalan ke sana hyung ! cepat pergi dari sana !" dan taman bunga yang indah itu berubah menjadi sebuah jalan raya dengan hujan yang deras menghiasinya. Semua terlihat seperti malam itu. Malam dimana Suho –atau Joonmyeon- menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecelakaan itu._

_Tiiiinn …_

_"Joonmyeonnie hyung andwaeeee .."_

_Brak_

_Kemudian sosok itu terpental jauh dilanjutkan dengan darah yang mengucur keluar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya._

_"Joonmyeonnie hyung." Kyungsoo berlari cepat ke arah tubuh Joonmyeon yang terkapar. Ia memindahkan kepala Joonmyeon yang mengeluarkan darah ke pahanya. Ia menangis tersedu melihat keadaan Joonmyeon._

_"K-Kyungsoo …"_

_"Hyung aku disini. Bertahanlah hyung." Air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Memilukan dan menyedihkan._

_"K-kyungsoo dengarkan aku." Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata Kyungsoo yang jatuh menetes ke pipi namja yang dicintainya itu. Tersenyum manis agar meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak apa – apa, "mianhae waktu kau terbangun dari komamu aku tak ada disampingmu, kau tau kan bahwa halmoniku sangat membutuhkanku? Dan kau harus tau kalau selama kita tak bertemu, selama kau kehilangan cerita tentang kita, selama kau dan Kai berpacaran aku tetap menjaganya. Menjaga perasaan ini, menjaga perasaan yang kita rasakan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Perasaan yang tak kan pernah pudar sekalipun aku sudah tiada nanti. Uhuk uhuk .." Joonmyeon terbatuk, mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya._

_"Hyung—"_

_"Ssstt …" Joonmyeon meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia kecup punggung tangan itu sekilas dan kembali tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "jaga baik – baik dirimu. Berbahagialah meski tanpa aku disisimu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari atas sana." Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia tak ingin sosok itu pergi dengan cepat. Ia belum mau sosok itu menghilang ketika ia baru menyadari siapa Suho sebenarnya. Ia masih mau membuat cerita tentang cinta mereka berdua. Ia masih mau Joonmyeon ada disisinya._

_"Hyung—"_

_Cup_

_Joonmyeon kembali membungkam mulut Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini dengan ciuman dibibir peach namja bermata bulat itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi tembam Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan kata – kata itu, kata – kata yang tak ingin Kyungsoo dengar—_

_"Selamat tinggal, saranghae~"_

"ANDWAAAEEE !" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris. Napasnya tersengal – sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya membulat lebar. Ia … mimpi buruk.

"Kyungsoo gwenchanayo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berlari mendekat ke Kyungsoo.

"Dimana? Dimana Suho hyung?" tanyanya sambil berusaha turun dari atas katilnya.

"Tenang Kyungsoo, tenang." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Teman mereka yang lain hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat panik.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang hyung. Mana Suho hyung? Apa ia baik – baik saja? Dimana Suho hyung dirawat? Apa ia terluka cukup parah? Apa dia—"

Grep

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo. Mengeratkan pelukan itu pada Kyungsoo sambil menahan air mata yang terus memaksa keluar.

"Sstt tenang. Suho hyung baik – baik saja. Ia baik – baik saja Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat dan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbohong, ia tau itu, terdengar dari suara Baekhyun yang bergetar karna menahan tangis.

"Hyung jawab aku! Dimana Suho hyung sekarang? Kalau ia baik – baik saja bawa aku ke ruang inapnya. Aku mau melihat keadaannya hyung." Baekhyun terdiam, ia diam membatu dan mengunci mulutnya rapat – rapat. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana untuk memberi tau kenyataan menyakitkan ini ke Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun hyung—"

"Ia baik – baik saja Kyungsoo. Ia sudah bahagia di alam yang berbeda dengan kita. Ia sudah .. tiada."

Prang

Semua hancur, hati Kyungsoo hancur berkeping – keping mendengr penuturan Jongdae. Suho sudah tiada? Joonmyeonnie hyung-nya sudah tiada? Jadi mimpinya barusan benar? Jadi mimpi itu nyata?

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Baekhyun hyung katakan kalau apa yang dikatakan Jongdae salah. Kalian hanya bercanda kan? Kalian mau mengerjaiku huh? Aku tau, pasti sekarang Suho hyung sedang tertawa di ruangannya kan? Baekhyun hyung jawab aku hyung ! jawab aku." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik – narik ujung baju Baekhyun. Persis seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan pada ibunya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, Jongdae benar. Suho hyung sudah tiada. Ia tidak bisa bertahan. Ada penyumbatan di dalam pembuluh darah otaknya. Ia terlalu keras dihantam oleh truk pick up itu, Kyungsoo. Tuhan telah memanggilnya, ia sudah dimakamkan tadi pagi."

Jder

Seakan disambar petir 1000 volt telinga Kyungsoo mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Semua terasa nyata dan lagi – lagi ia tak bisa mengelak. Teman – temannya ini tak mungkin berbohong. Kalaupun mereka berbohong, itu sama saja mereka mendoakan Suho untuk cepat – cepat mati dan itu tak mungkin mereka lakukan.

"Hiks .. Joonmyeoonie hyung .. padahal aku sudah … hiks … mengingatmu." Beberapa detik kemudian, tangis keras penuh kepiluan tedengar dari ruang inap Kyungsoo.

...

_'Kyungsoo boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?'_

_'Tentu, memang hyung mau mengatakan apa?'_

_'Ngg .. aku .. saranghaeyo.'_

Semilir angin menggoyangkan rerumputan liar di taman makan sore itu. Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam tengah menatap nanar sebuah gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah. Menandakan bahwa makan itu masih baru.

"Annyeonghaseyo Joonmyunnie hyung." Namja bersurai hitam tersenyum pilu. Menaruh perlahan sebucket bunga melati di dekat batu nisan makam itu. Menyeka air mata yang terus keluar sambil masih sambil memandang nanar tulisan yang terukir di batu nisan itu.

Kim Joonmyeon

Miris. Namja itu tersenyum miris menyadari nama pemilik makam itu. Nama yang baru saja diingatnya. Nama yang mengucapkan kata cinta padanya delapan tahun lalu. Nama yang menghiasi hidupnya dengan penuh warna. Nama yang dilupakannya akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Nama yang –mungkin- telah ia sakiti. Nama yang sekarang sosoknya telah terkubur di dasar tanah merah itu.

"Joonmyeoonie hyung ini aku Baby Soo. Apa kau masih mengingatku?" Kyungsoo –namja bersurai hitam itu- meremas ujung bajunya. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang mulai terdengar dari bibir peachnya.

_Sepulangnya ia dari menjenguk halmoninya ia langsung kerumahmu, tapi serasa runtuh dunia ini baginya karna rumahmu telah kosong. Bahkan seminggu setelah kepulangannya, ada sebuah keluarga baru yang menempati rumahmu. Suho hyung selalu meminta umma dan appanya untuk mencari keberadaan keluargamu, tapi mereka tak pernah menemukan kalian. Suho hyung mulai frustasi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama SM Senior High School karna katanya—_

_"Tinggal di rumah membuatku selalu mengingat Kyungsoo. Aku selalu teringat rengekan dan mata bulatnya yang berkaca – kaca bila ia tak ku ajak main. Ia manis dan lucu tapi sekarang ia tidak tau dimana."_

_Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Suho hyung selalu memandangi fotomu dengannya saat kalian masih kecil dulu. Ia akan selalu berbicara pada fotomu sambil menangis tersedu – sedu. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila. Ia selalu berkutat dengan buku – buku pelajaran yang membosankan. Kalau ditanya mengapa seperti itu, ia akan jawab—_

_"Aku hanya sedang berusaha membunuh waktu. Aku ingin cepat – cepat Tuhan menambahkan umurku terus menerus agar aku cepat menghadapnya kalau akhirnya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo lagi."_

_Hingga saat kelas tiga ia terpilih menjadi seorang ketua asrama, ia begitu senang. Bahkan sampai mentraktir kami semua makan. Karna katanya kalau menjadi ketua asrama—_

_"Aku akan bisa membunuh waktu lebih cepat. Aku akan lebih sibuk dari sekedar membaca buku."_

_Dari situlah ia mulai bilang akan melupakanmu, Kyungsoo. Tapi mungkin Tuhan marah dengan keinginannya jadi ketika ia pergi ke perpustakaan siang itu ia dipertemukan olehmu, Kyungsoo. Alangkah bahagianya dia tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih mau mencoba ketabahan hatinya. Dia dikejutkan dengan kau yang tidak mengenalnya, meski Luhan gege dan Minseok hyung sudah sering kali memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya 'Kim Joonmyeon' tapi kau tak pernah sadar. Kau tak pernah sadar setiap ia mulai memancing ingatanmu tentangnya._

_Ia terpukul, ia merasa sangat bersalah karna akhirnya ia tau kau terkena amnesia semi permanen. Dan kenyataan yang terpahitnya adalah ketika ia tau kalau kau mencintai Kai. Bahkan demi kebahagiaanmu, ia rela memaksa Lay untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Kai demi kebahagiaan dirimu, Kyungsoo._

_Dan ketika ia tau kau kabur dari asrama karna patah hati, dialah orang pertama yang menyuruh kami semua berpencar untuk mencarimu sampai ketemu walau ditengah hujan deras itu._

_Setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, Suho hyung langsung dibawa kerumah sakit. Ia sempat tersadar dan menanyakan keadaanmu yang kembali pingsan. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia sangat tidak ingin kau terluka sedikit pun. Bahkan ia memaksa kami untuk membantunya melihat keadaanmu secara langsung. Ia menjagamu seharian. Ia tak pernah melepaskan tautan tangannya. Ia selalu membisikkan kata "ireona Kyungsoo ! bangunlah Baby Soo ! saranghae. Bangunlah, ku mohon."_

_Hingga akhirnya pagi itu, kondisinya drop secara tiba – tiba karna kepalanya yang membentur aspal jalanan membuat peredaran darah di otaknya tersumbat. Ia meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Dokter langsung mengoperasinya. Awalnya kondisinya kembali normal tapi setelah ia bilang—_

_"Ng .. aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat." matanya … tak pernah terbuka kembali._

Kyungsoo meremas pakaiannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya akhirnya mengalir deras membuat sungai kecil yang meliuk – liuk di kedua pipinya. ia jatuh berlutut di sebelah makam Suho. Cerita Jongdae mengiris hatinya. Membuat luka lebar di hatinya semakin lebar dan dalam. Suho telah tiada dan menurutnya itu salahnya. Ia telah salah karna terlalu lama menyadari siapa Suho sebenarnya. Ia terlalu lama menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Suho. Ia menangis pilu, menangisi tubuh lemahnya yang selalu pingsan ketika memori tentangnya dan Suho terputar ulang. Ia bodoh dan secara tidak langsung telah membunuh namja yang dicintainya.

"Mianhae .. hiks .. jeongmal mianhae Joonmyeonnie hyung, hiks .." dan sekarang, kata maaf yang dia ucapkan pun terdengar sia – sia saja. Kata maaf dari mulutnya tak akan pernah bisa membangunkan Suho kembali. Suho telah tiada dan tak kan pernah kembali untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

**END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Gak tau deh mau ngomong apa. Ide buntu dan aku galau gegara jadwal kuliah berantakan banget + tugas numpuk.**

**Maaf kalau akhirnya tak sesuai harapan. aku emang dari awal udah mutusin kalau Suho-nya mati.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**BIG THANK's for AEGYA SUDO, Septaaa, Reita, Shim-Agassi, nisa, Park raein, Jung Jaejin, SuDo Ship, Lyasari'snowers, Guest Sonnim, ZhieCho, kyuaniee fiee, dan SparKSomniA0321 atas reviwenya #deepbow  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Tolong di REVIEW lagi yaaa~  
**


End file.
